En busca del poder
by Hikari no Okami
Summary: Una tragedia,Syaoran no lo sabe, se pierde el contacto. La joven maestra parece estar muerta, pero ¿es asi? ¿Y si sólo busca proteger a los que ama? Alguien busca el poder que ella guardaba. ¿Quién y por qué?
1. Prólogo: La tragedia

En busca del poder

Sé que no merezco perdón por mi tardanza, y lo lamento. Sin embargo siento que hasta cierto punto valió la pena. Aprendí algunas cosas y pude planear bien muchas cosas que estaban sin sentido. Aquí está la reedición, pues ya corregí lo que me habían dicho. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, pues para mi es muy importante.

Arigato, y sobre todo gomen nasai

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_situaciones, sueños, etc_

(mis comentarios)

* * *

**Prólogo y capitulo 1** (si, normalmente son separados, pero asi no me confundo con los números nnU)

Capitulo 1 La tragedia

En algún lugar de oriente, en un pequeño poblado llamado Tomoeda, había mucho revuelo. Patrullas, bomberos, incluso ambulancias rondaban el lugar a gran velocidad. Era extraño ver tanto movimiento, ni siquiera los extraños sucesos que tuvieron lugar meses atrás habían tenido tantos espectadores. La gente iba de un lado a otro, todos comentaban sobre un acontecimiento, un accidente. Algo había pasado.

Mientras tanto un tanto lejos de los acontecimientos, en otro país, se suscitaba una conversación madre e hijo. Al parecer, algún asunto los tenía en un desacuerdo, no podían llegar a un arreglo…

* * *

- Xiao Lang, - decía ya un tanto exasperada una mujer de apariencia joven- ya te lo he dicho el aislamiento es TOTAL, no importa lo que digas, no se puede permitir que tengas contacto ni comunicación de ningún tipo – a pesar del tono, la bella mujer de cabello negro no perdía el porte y seriedad que la caracterizaban - Sabes perfectamente que es uno de los pocos entrenamientos que te quedan por completar y así completar los requerimientos necesarios para asumir las responsabilidades que te conciernen como miembro de nuestro clan.

- Pero madre, - replicaba un joven, quizá niño aún - no estoy pidiendo ningún beneficio que altere el estado del entrenamiento. Me quedaré en las condiciones exigidas, sólo pido que se me permita recibir mi correo y responder.

- Entiende que una de las reglas es el mantenerse aislado.

- Pero usted sabe que eso nunca ha sido completamente respetado. – decía el chico de cabellos cafés un tanto enfadado - A pesar de la lejana localización mis predecesores llegaron a visitar pueblos cercanos, nuca se mantuvo el aislamiento total. Constantemente, así lo nieguen, la regla era rota.

- Sabes perfectamente que no todos lo hicieron.

- Si. Lo sé. Sé que mi padre siempre respeto las normas – no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

- Lo siento pero es mi última palabra. De todos modos, no puedes hacer mucho pues tu salida es inminente. El avión saldrá en media hora, así que debes apresurarte.

- Entiendo. Me retiro. – aunque realmente no parecía querer hacerlo.

El joven estaba ya en la puerta cuando la mujer le detuvo.

- Xiao Lang.

- ¿Si, madre?

- Podrás enviar tu correo, pero deberá ser esporádicamente. Evita que sea una actividad demasiado constante.

El pobre chico abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente. Eso era más de lo que hubiera podido esperar, quizá no podría escribir diariamente o cada dos o tres días como lo venía haciendo pero al menos una vez cada semana o dos podría hacer llegar algo.

- Gracias, madre.

----------

Estaba ya en su cuarto, escribía apresuradamente una nota, más bien una pequeña carta. No podía irse sin informarle a su flor dónde hallarlo. Era algo corto pero muy importante.

_Sakura:_

_Te escribo esto para informarte que saldré del país a completar una nueva etapa de mi entrenamiento. Aún pienso que esto es molesto e innecesario pero pronto terminaré con estos asuntos y seré libre de hacer lo que quiera. De estar dónde quiera y con quien quiera. En fin, seguiré escribiendo pero mis cartas estarán más espaciadas. Apenas logré ese permiso. Si me necesitas aquí esta la dirección…_

Justo cuando terminaba de escribir la dirección escuchó el sonido de un auto fuera de su hogar. Habían llegado por él para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Echó a correr y salió para subir al transporte. Antes de su conversación ya se había despedido del resto de su familia, sólo su madre estaba presente cuando partió hacia el aeropuerto.

-----------

Mientras el carro se alejaba de la enorme mansión perteneciente a uno de los clanes más poderosos de China, la mujer con la que hablara hace poco, veía como su hijo menor se alejaba. Soltó un suspiro.

_"Cómo se parece a su padre. Cómo me recuerda a Hien."_

Tan solo diez minutos más tarde, Syaoran bajaba del automóvil. Antes de entrar al aeropuerto se dirigió a un buzón que estaba en la zona. Debía dejar la carta antes de partir. Poco después ya estaba en un asiento de un avión con destino a India (gomen, gomen, fue el primer país que me vino a la mente pues acabo de leer un ensayo de una mujer india… mejor regreso a la historia nnU)

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en todo el mundo se difundía una noticia. En Japón, en un pequeño poblado había sucedido algo muy extraño. Una explosión, pero no cualquier cosa, la magnitud fue impresionante pero sólo una casa fue destruida. Sólo un hogar dañado a pesar de la intensidad del accidente. Sólo el hogar de una muy querida familia del lugar había desaparecido. La explicación oficial era una fuga de gas que con una chispa estalló, una chispa que sólo afecto a la propiedad Kinomoto. Mientras en Hong Kong un avión despegaba, los reporteros de las cadenas de noticieros decían una y otra vez tres dolorosas palabras:

- No hay sobrevivientes.

* * *

Si no les molesta dejaré los agradecimientos tal cual estaban, pues quiero que se queden

Los últimos reviews de "Un regalo de Navidad"

**ebblin-chan** Arigato por el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de todo el fic, y el honor ha sido par ami el que lo leas, de verdad gracias por todo. n.n

**kairn **Muchas gracias por el review, y de verdad me alegro que te gustara. Eso me hace feliz.

**Sakura 14** Pues como ves que siempre leo cualquier review, de hecho gracias por enviarme este. Es un gusto y honor que lo hayas hecho, y no te crees, yo también soy así con los reviews, de hecho era rarísimo que yo dejara alguno (que por cierto uso otro nick para ello). Ahor lo hago mas seguido, pero se a lo que te refieres. Y sí iba un poco rápido, se que la trama pudo dar para más pero mi intención era hacer algo corto más centrado en la Navidad que en una historia seria. Apenas viene lo bueno. Y una última cosa, no eres la única loca de este mundo, yo tmb lo estoy y orgullosa de ello nn

También quisiera agradecer a dos personas que no había notado pero me agregaron como Fav. Store y como alert¡ni sabía que eso se podía checar! Pero muchas gracias a **Winly Elric **y a **mooki** No pense que a la gente le gustará mi fic pero todos ustedes me hicieron sentir orgullosa de esto.

Gracias y por favor, aún si no lo merezco, me harían feliz si dejan reviews. En vista de que esto ya estaba subido creo que mañana mismo subiré el siguiente capitulo, y así sucesivamente hasta que me ponga al corriente en el capitulo en el que iba la historia. (7)

Matta ne


	2. El paso de los años

Segundo capitulo a la orden. Espero les agrade, aquí ya casi no hay cambios. Pero aún así espero les agrade.

Recuerden:

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Situaciones, cosas, etc._

(mis comentarios e interrupciones)

Ahora si.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**El paso de los años**_

Muchas veces la gente cambia con el tiempo, otras siguen igual, a veces sólo pareciera que hay cambios pero las esencias de las personas, para aquellos que saben apreciarlas, permanecen intactas.

Al ver a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un café muy profundo en el asiento de un avión destino a Hong Kong, bien podría decirse que era alguien serio, frío inclusive, pues con tan sólo unos dieciocho años fácilmente aparentaba veinte o más. Y es que pocos son los jóvenes que mantienen un rostro como ese. Aquellos que sufren suelen ser los que poseen esa mirada llena de frialdad.

El joven de origen chino, Li Xiao Lang se dirigía a su hogar "después de cinco años de entrenamiento" como venía pensando en ese instante.

Un tiempo largo, en el que el chico había dejado a un lado la niñez para convertirse en un adolescente, o incluso, viendo el grado de experiencia y madurez que ahora poseía, podríamos considerarlo un joven adulto.

"Cinco años, cinco años en lo que ella asesinó mi alma." pensaba con resentimiento "pudo ser un error, pero cinco años sin responder, es una exageración. Si algo hubiera pasado me hubiesen informado. Ella, simplemente, me dejó, mató lo que había hecho nacer" el joven miraba hacia la ventana cerrando sus puños. No la perdonaría.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

El avión aterrizó, e inmediatamente el heredero de los Li se dirigió a su hogar, a la mansión de la familia. 

No bien había puesto un pie en su casa cuando fue saludado efusivamente por sus hermanas (véase abrazos asfixiantes que pudieron haber matado a una persona normal) y respetuosamente por Wei, siempre fiel y amable ante él. No cabía duda que era parte de la familia, y la vedad es que no había cambiado mucho, sólo tenía unas cuantas arrugas más en el rostro, pero seguía emitiendo esa vitalidad y confianza digna del hombre respetable que era. Así, simplemente dejo sus cosas para que fueran llevadas a su cuarto y pasó al despacho de su madre quien lo esperaba para discutir varios pormenores.

Dos toques se oyeron en la puerta del despacho de Ieran Li.

- Pase – dijo simplemente la mujer.

- Con su permiso, madre. – el joven de ojos ámbar pasaba al cuarto.

- Has cumplido satisfactoriamente el entrenamiento, espero haya sido provechoso.

- Si, madre – jamás admitiría la verdad, lo que significó para él ese tiempo, esa traición.

- Xiao Lang necesito saber si has preparado algo para tu regreso.

- No le entiendo. ¿Preparar algo?

- Ha habido algunos problemas relacionados con la magia – la mujer soltó un suspiro, sabía que debía enviarlo, no había nadie mejor, pero quizá ir a aquel país le afectara. Aun ni siquiera estaba segura que lo supiera. Aunque siendo que todo el mundo se enteró prefería no sacar el tema a flote, podría traerle mucho dolor.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo? Y ¿qué clase de problemas para que no hallan sido manejados? – él sabía que había muchos hechiceros capaces en el clan.

- En Japón.

Hubo un corto silencio incomodo pero Syaoran se recordó que ya nada concerniente a ella debía afectarlo. "Después de todo fue su culpa" se recordó con amargura.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué tipo de problemas son y qué tendré que hacer?

Ieran tenía que aceptar que estaba un tanto sorprendida, su hijo no había dado muestras de sentimiento alguno. "Quizás le afectó más de lo que pensaba"

- Verás, hace algunos años, tras ciertos… ataques hubo constantes cambios en la magia que percibíamos de los hechiceros japoneses; era como si alguien estuvieran buscando algo; sin embargo, al poco tiempo las presencias negativas que estuvieron dañando a varios hechiceros fueron desapareciendo. Dejaron varias personas en muy malas condiciones pero por lo que pudimos apreciar no parecían haber hallado lo que sea que fuese su objetivo. Desaparecieron sin ningún cambio. Eso cambio hace unos meses. Sucede que algunas presencias se han hecho más poderosas; y aun más importante, aquellos que fueron atacados están inquietos pues presencias malignas, demasiado similares a las de hace años están resurgiendo y al parecer haciéndose lentamente más poderosas.- con una mirada fija en su hijo prosiguió.-

Tu deber sería averiguar qué o quién ataca a los hechiceros y descubrir su objetivo final. En caso de que fuese algo grave incluso tendrías que intervenir, derrotarlos o traerlos al consejo a ser juzgados.

Eran noticias un tato extrañas observó Syaoran, pero si había tantos problemas podría ser que valiera la pena que fuera. Después de todo, aunque se negara era más que probable que su madre lo hiciera ir.

-Partiré lo antes posible. Me retiro a descansar pues debo recuperar energías. El viaje ha sido un tanto largo.

"Al menos no se ha negado" – pensó la madre del pequeño lobo, "pero lo mejor será dejarlo en paz, al menos por el momento"

Tras un sencillo asentimiento de la señora Li, el joven heredero salió del despacho con rumbo a su cuarto. Debía descansar.

--------------------------------------

Caminaba rumbo a su cuarto cuando otra duda lo asaltó "¿Por qué nos preocupamos nosotros, es un problema de los hechiceros japoneses, después de todo ellos tienen a gente poderosa en su país" – pensaba arrugando su ceño. Se Quizá después trataría de averiguar algo al respecto.

Al fin en su cuarto se dispuso a tumbarse en la cama. Definitivamente estaba cansado, no sólo por el viaje en si, estaba cansado de la vida que había tenido durante estos años. Había sido duro, había tenido que pasar su adolescencia, una de las épocas más difíciles, en circunstancias poco comunes. Pero toda su vida había sido poco común, así que realmente no podía quejarse.

Estaba decidiendo si debía entrenar un poco antes de irse mañana cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó. Era raro, ya había saludado a todos y sabían que iría a descansar¿ahora que querían? Pensando que quizá tendría que soportar algún desplante de cariño de sus hermanas o quizá alguna de sus ideas descabelladas abrió la puerta.

Sólo vio pasar un reflejo negro y un par de brazos estaban a su alrededor. Alguien lo abrazaba. Tardó un momento en procesar la información hasta que oyó que lo llamaban.

- ¡Xiao¡Regresaste!

Era una voz inconfundible. ¿Quién diría que vendría a recibirlo? Después de todo, hasta donde él sabía, había ido a estudiar a un internado en el extranjero, no se habían comunicado desde que se despidieran hace cinco años.

- Mei Ling¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es lógico? Recibiendo a mi primo favorito – decía la joven china con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes.

- Pensé que estarías fuera del país.

- ¿Y perderme tu regreso? Deberías conocerme mejor Xiao Lang – dijo con su mirada de reproche. Sus gestos no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

Syaoran decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar la compañía de su prima. Después de todo era de las pocas personas que de vedad apreciaba en el mundo.

- ¿Y qué tal has estado estos años? – comenzó el pequeño lobo.

- Ya sabes, nada nuevo, siendo la sorprendente persona que siempre he sido – decía sonriendo.

- Ya veo que no has cambiado- y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que tu sí.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Syaoran notó que la actitud de su prima era diferente. Algo la molestaba, había otra razón por la que estaba ahí con él. Lo sabía. En su mirada se veía duda pero al mismo tiempo la determinación de hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Fingir no es bueno, deberías saberlo.

- No te entiendo Mei Ling. – y era verdad. No sabía a de qué demonios hablaba. Claro que había cambiado "Después de lo que hizo cómo iba a mantenerme igual".

- Deberías sacarlo… _Syaoran_

"Ese nombre" Es cierto, así se podía traducir su nombre al hablarlo en japonés.

- ¿Sacar el qué? – cambiaba su ceño a uno fruncido

- ¡Demonios¡Sabes que te esta matando¡No quiero verte así! Sabes… tú sabes que no quiero verte infeliz.

El ardor del enojo, de la furia, empezaba a correr por sus venas, la decepción lo embargaba.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! – entonces lo golpeó. ¿Cómo sabía su prima algo? Seguramente _ella_ le dijo. Seguramente se burlo de su ingenuidad a sus espaldas.

Con voz calmada comenzó.

- Tú. Tú lo sabias. Sabías lo que ella hacía. Y no me dijiste nada.

Mei Ling era quien se veía de confundida ahora. Quería saber como se sentía pero no entendía que pasaba, pues definitivamente no esperaba esta reacción. Esperaba gritos, quizá llanto. Pero esto de verdad la tenía confundida. A menos que, "a menos que no lo sepa" se dijo. Abrió lo ojos sorprendida mientras razonaba, "Y si no lo sabe, esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba…"

- Xiao Lang, creo que estas confundido. No sabes lo que dices.

- ¿No sé lo que digo¡¿No sé lo que digo! ESTUVE EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR 5 AÑOS SIN SABER NADA DE NADIE Y ¿NO SÉ LO QUE DIGO?

- ¡Xiao! No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado!

- ¡AH¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE NO SÉ¿CÓMO SE BURLARON DE MI? O ¿CÓMO USTEDES SE DIVERTÍAN MIENTRAS YO ESTABA ESPERANDO CUALQUIER SEÑAL DE VIDA? – sus ojos empezaban a parecer más brillantes, y Mei Ling no se atrevía a detenerlo. Su mirada era demasiado intensa, demasiado dolida como para hacer algo – YO ¡yo! Yo… - su voz se hacía un susurro, pues las palabras parecían doler. – estuve, esperando. Todos los días esperaba una carta, un mensaje, algo. Y _ella_ simplemente me olvidó. No hubo una sola carta, nada, ni en fiestas, ni en cumpleaños, ni siquiera un mensaje para insultarme o decirme que me odiaba. Ese silencio, ese silencio mató lo mismo que había creado con sus actitudes. Me dio a entender lo poco que le importaba lo que había entre nosotros. Aún si fuera una amistad yo lo hubiese entendido, pero, nada. Eso fue lo que obtuve. Nada. Aún si no quería creerlo el mensaje fue más que claro.

Mei Ling estaba impactada, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, no esperaba esto. Era un panorama distinto a todo lo que pensó pero él debía entender y sobre todas las cosas _debía saber._

- Xiao Lang, escucha, tienes que comprender lo que paso con ella. No fue su culpa. No fue culpa de nadie. – dijo tranquilamente, como tratando de acallar la furia.

Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para crear una nueva explosión en el chino.

- ¡AH CLARO! NO FUE SU CULPA. FUE CULPA DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO QUE ESPERABA DEMASIADO. ESA, ESA MALDITA… – pero no pudo terminar la frase, un golpe se había escuchado en la habitación. Una marca roja adornaba la mejilla del joven Li.

- No te atrevas – comenzó en un susurró la joven, su cabeza baja- NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA No hagas, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. – alzó su mirada para ver con ojos llenos de lagrimas a su primo.

- ¿Por qué haría de arrepentirme cuando ella me mató? – decía ignorando el golpe, más dolido por la falta de apoyo de una persona que apreciaba tanto.

-Porque ella te dio vida en primer lugar, tú no eras humano hasta que la conociste.

-¿Y qué? Si se comportó como lo hizo, si me trató así, ella no era quien yo pensaba.

- Xiao Lang, no sabes lo equivocado que estás.

-¡Si es así¿dónde ha estado estos 5 años?!

Una vez más Mei Ling bajó su cabeza.

Sólo un susurro se escuchó

- Xiao Lang. – un momento de duda la llenó, pero él debía saber - Ella murió.

Mientras los ojos del castaño se abrían de par en par, la china salía de su cuarto. Él decidiría qué hacer.

"¿Ella murió?" Debía ser una mala broma. No podía ser. No tenía sentido, nadie le había dicho nada. Era una tontería, una mentira, una mentira que estaba comenzando a afectarle, a dolerle, a matarle. Ella lo había dejado, lo había ignorado por alguna razón. Quizá lo odiaba o se burlaba de él, pero estaba en algún lugar. Lo que decía su prima era mentira, un imposible que se negaba a creer. Pero por alguna razón, el dolor que había comenzado a sentir no disminuía.

Lagrimas llenaban sus ojos. Creía conocer el dolor, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese instante. Debía ser peor que estar en el infierno. Quizá estaba ahí pero su mente no trabajaba con claridad, su corazón parecía estar siendo apretado por una mano invisible, su estomagó dando un vuelco, frío helado y fuego en sus venas. La sensación de morir en vida. Su alma sin sentido, su sentido perdido. No podía soportarlo.

Cayó de rodillas en medio de su cuarto, lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus ojos, algo que no sucedía desde la muerte de su padre.

- Mientes, es mentira – decía para si mismo- no puede, no puede ser.

Un grito lleno la residencia de los Li ese día. Ese día que era dichoso por el regreso de su heredero se vio lleno de tristeza cuando la voz del mismo se oyó por el lugar. Un tono desgarrador, cómo si su cuerpo fuera perforado por mil agujas

¡ES MENTIRA!

Dentro de sí algo le decía que era mentira. Pero su mente gritaba que no. Que todo tenía lógica, que ahora todo tenia sentido.

Mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, Syaoran sólo pudo murmurar una palabra.

- _Sakura_

* * *

Arigato por leer, y por dejar review. De verdad, me hacen sentir genial. 

Agradezco a:

**angel siriu**, que por cierto, lo siento pero se lo dijeron. Era necesrio para el drama, y si he de ser honesta, las 2 veces que he hecho este capitulo me sentí como chinche. Y no te preocupes, Sakura no está tan lejos como parece.

**Esmeraldy** Arigato por animarte a leerlo, me alegra que te guste y ojala te siga viendo (leyendo nnU) por aquí.

**Marie**, creo que no quite mucha de la curiosidad, pero eso irá avanzando, jejeje

**iris jais**, pues este es el que estoy subiendo, tengo otro que es de navidad del año pasado en mi profile, pero en la red apensas estoy iniciando. Proyectos muchos tengo pero aun no me ordeno para subirlos. Estoy en eso nnU

También gracias a **collsaku**, **Hermione I**, **riza-trisha,** a**ngel seiriu** (si, estas arriba, pero de todos modos...)y **catanovoac** que me tienen (en el caso de collsaku me mantienen nnU)en favoritos y a **Celin Sosa **y **ades** en alerta. En especial a las primeras 3 pues me tienen en ambos

Finalmente a los que ya habían enviado reviews en los capis borrados, gracias de todo corazón. Algunos siguen aquí y se los agradezco, y los volveré a mencionar para no omitir: collsaku, Marisaki, catanovoac, undine, Celina Sosa, moonshaoran, Asumi Tokugawa, giovanni, carrie, Brasileia Daidouji, Tor-kun y Kathy.

**_ARIGATO _**

Realmente muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Hasta mañana

Matta ne


	3. Preparando partidas

Primero que nada, quiero decir que les dejo 3 capítulos, seh, 3. No estaré durante el fin de semana, y dije que daría uno diario hasta llegar a donde había quedado, así que les dejo viernes, sábado y domingo. Estaré por aquí hasta el lunes.

Bien, había olvidado los disclaimer, así que: **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las Clamp** que son excelentes por cierto. Aún así la historia es mía así como cualquier personaje que no sea de la serie.

Ya saben:

- Diálogos

"pienso"

_Situaciones, sueños, etc._

(Mis comentarios estúpidos nn)

Ahora sí, empecemos.

* * *

Capitulo 3 

**Buscando respuestas, preparando partidas.**

En un pequeño templo de Japón, mientras amanecía, un hombre mayor, quizá de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, ya con canas en su cabeza pero aún de facciones fuertes, barría tranquilamente la entrada. Aún ahora existen templos, la mayoría de las personas los ven como un simple lugar para orar, pedir fortuna o atraer turistas. Lástima que hay pocos que ven más allá.

Un extraño viento sopló.

El hombre observó el cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Parecía concentrarse. Algo ocupaba su mente, "Veo que es hora" –se dijo el hombre – "…han vuelto"

Puso una cara seria y caviló un rato hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sucede algo? – un tono dulce le preguntaba.

- Sólo hablaba con el viento – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso le habrá dicho lo mismo que a mí ¿no cree? – sonaba alegre la voz.

- Siempre olvido lo mucho que has avanzado. No puedo ocultarte nada- un suspiro se escucho.

La voz pertenecía a una joven con traje de sacerdotisa; sin embargo, se encontraba agachada junto al árbol del templo, de modo que sólo su ropaje y su cabello castaño eran visibles.

Hubo una corta pausa.

- Sabe que estoy preparada.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no evitará que me preocupe, después de todo te he tomado mucho cariño. Podría decirse que te apreció como una hija.

- Y yo he aprendido a ver a un segundo padre en usted. No sabe lo mucho que le agradezco todo.

- No tanto como yo agradezco haberte conocido pequeña. - el hombre hablaba con un cariño profundo.- es por eso que temo.

- Confíe en mí. Por favor. Después de todo no existen las coincidencias- decía con un poco de nostalgia y parada a espaldas del hombre - Sé que vine aquí porque era lo mejor. Yo también estoy insegura, pero si he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí por los que amo, llegaré a las últimas consecuencias. No dejaré que nadie salga lastimado.

- Tienes un gran corazón – sonreía tristemente el hombre - Has sufrido, pero presiento que ese dolor, ese amor que siempre guardas dentro de ti será la llave de todo.

- No entiendo muy bien. – se quejó. Se notaba que era un poco despistada. Al hombre le recordó a una niña pequeña y lo hizo reír ligeramente.

- Ni yo. En fin, será mejor entrar, ha amanecido y pronto llegarán las personas, debo aprovechar tu presencia y ayuda aquí tanto como pueda.

- Extrañaré el templo – sonaba un poco dolida.

- Pero volverás a un lugar que has extrañado por años, así que debes estar contenta. ¡Además te haré prometer que visitarás a este viejo después!

Aún de espaldas podía sentirse algo calido. Él sabía que estaba sonriendo

- Hai, así será Hayashi-san.

- Y seguimos con formalidades. nnU En fin, vamos.

Con esto, ambos avanzaron al interior del templo, sabiendo que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Tokio, ciudad espiritual, cierto, capital de un país desarrollado, lleno de gente, automóviles, tecnología y grandes compañías. No por eso deja de ser espiritual. Para aquellos que saben apreciar lo que existe más allá de la vista incrédula, de lo vano, es también un lugar lleno de presencias, magia, _poder,_ y si sabes buscar, esperanza. 

Y aquí estaba el heredero de un clan importante de China. Li Xiao-Lang había llegado a Tokio. ¿Qué mejor lugar para iniciar una investigación que en uno lleno de concentraciones mágicas?

Así que aquí está paseando en un automóvil por las calles de Tokio, tratando de percibir algo, cualquier pista. Pero _tratando_ es la palabra clave. Por más que lo intentaba no podía terminar de concentrarse. Miraba por la ventana y su mente iba una y otra vez a lo mismo. ¡Venía a trabajar! No podía estar todo el día pensando en cosas inútiles. Debía realizar su deber.

Pero era difícil.

No pensó que le afectaría tanto, y lo peor es que pareciera que una parte de él estaba en la negación. Después de investigar los hechos, revisar archivos noticiosos y demás, había confirmado lo dicho por Mei Ling. Ella estaba… ¡No podía decirlo! Eso sería abandonar la esperanza, sellarlo como todo un hecho. ¡Pero ya era un hecho¿O no? Otra vez lo molestaba esa vocecita que le decía que no era posible, que ella tenía que estar en algún lado.

Suspiró. Una vez más estaba divagando. Si seguía así no llegaría a ningún lado.

Tomó una decisión. Debía concentrarse. Trataría de obtener un poco de información, pero en cuanto pudiera saldría de Tokio. Si quería un poco de tranquilidad debía cerrar asuntos pendientes.

Era hora de visitar Tomoeda.

* * *

Tomoeda. Lugar en el que ocurrieron sucesos legendarios en lo referente a la magia, donde las poderosas cartas Clow cambiaran de dueño y nombre. Donde la muerte invadiría un hogar amado. 

El tiempo ha pasado, pero aún es un lugar pequeño y pacífico lleno de gene amable que gusta de apoyarse y vivir sin preocupaciones. Aún está ahí la primaria Tomoeda, la tienda de la señorita Maki, y el ahora no tan nuevo (pero aún divertido y muy visitado) parque de diversiones.

Parece que no ha habido cambios. O al menos casi no. A Tomoeda le faltaba una pequeña luz que siempre había sido parte de ellos. Hace 5 años que la luz se fuera. Cuando los Kinomoto fallecieron todos sufrieron, las personas los extrañaban, pero también los conocían, y sabían que vivir felizmente era lo mejor. Así, con el tiempo, pesé a que el recuerdo vivía, eran pocos los que realmente mencionaban el asunto Por ello era que aún ahora la casa que explotara por una fuga de gas, según la versión oficial, estaba tal cual había quedado. Nadie se atrevió a profanar el lugar.

No sabían el gran favor que habían realizado con ello. Al mantenerse intacto, las presencias tampoco se movían, los residuos de magia podían ser detectados. Pero las personas comunes y corrientes de Tomoeda lo ignoraban.

Justo en este momento alguien pasaba frente a esta casa. Se quedó observándola un momento. ¿Qué haría ahí una joven tan bella y delicada observando esas ruinas? Sus cabellos oscuros se movían con el viento y sus ojos amatistas tenían una extraña sombra de reconocimiento. Cómo extrañaba a su amiga. Cuando vino la tragedia se sintió devastada, personas que apreciaba demasiado se habían ido. Ella sabía que no fue un accidente. Lo sabía, él lo había confirmado. Se alegraba de haberlo encontrado. Cuando se fue a Europa a estudiar, lo que en realidad quería era hallar un poco de paz. Después de todo estaba destrozada. ¿Quién diría que encontraría a su amigo de la infancia?

¡Era cierto! Eriol la esperaba. Apenas habían vuelto a Japón. Hace unos días había puesto una de sus expresiones misteriosas, no su sonrisa agradable, era una cara más bien seria pero al mismo tiempo vio un brillo en sus ojos. A veces creía que jamás lo entendería.

- Tomoyo – la llamaba una voz de chico.

Al voltearse vio a su amigo. Al parecer se había cansado de esperar o estaba preocupado. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, había ido a buscarla. Con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto muy cercanos. El tenía las mismas facciones, solo más alto, un poco más fornido y claro, manteniendo su expresión tranquila y sus ojos misteriosos tras esos lentes.

- Lo siento, Eriol. Estaba pensando.

A ella también le había afectado el tiempo. Ahora más alta y desarrollada, la pequeña Tomoyo era diferente. Pero sus rasgos también se mantenían: piel clara, voz talentosa, y su don de la observación.

Hace tiempo que habían dejado el "joven Hiragizawa" y el "señorita Daidouji". La convivencia en Europa los había acercado hasta un punto que no pensaron. Después de todo, cuando se conocieron a los 10 años en la primaria, siempre se trataron con respeto y formalidad, nunca se llevaron tan bien entre ellos como con Sakura o Syaoran, aún teniendo el objetivo común de juntar a esos despistados.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que terminar de desempacar, apenas llegamos. Además no quisiera enfrentarme solo a tu madre. Cuando le comentaste por teléfono que un amigo vendría a quedarse no parecía muy contenta.

Tomoyo tuvo que contener una risita. Su madre podía ser tan sobre protectora. Pero sabía que cuando viera la famosa amabilidad inglesa de Eriol se sorprendería mucho. ¡Debía grabar esa cara!... como hay cosas que no cambian.

- Vayamos pues.

Así, los dos partieron a la mansión Daidouji. Eriol con un presentimiento.

El lugar lo hacía ponerse serio y a pesar de eso tenía un buen presentimiento. Eso era raro hasta para él.

"Pronto algo sucederá. Lo sé. Y creo que te veré pronto… mi querido descendiente" – pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba rumbo a otro de los templos que pudieran tener información cuando estornudó. No creía estar enfermándose, seguramente alguien hablaba de él. "Más vale que no sea nada malo" recriminaba a cualquiera que osara mencionarlo. 

Decidió que este sería el último lugar que visitaría hoy, entre pensamientos, preguntas y distracciones el tiempo había pasado. Era tarde y mañana planeaba ir a Tomoeda. No estaría tranquilo hasta no hacerlo, hasta acallar a esa parte de él que insistía en que sin importar la lógica de las cosas algo no estaba del todo bien en esta situación.

En fin, mientras antes terminará de hacer preguntas al encargado, antes seria libre de irse. Sólo esperaba que este no fuera como el anterior. Un tonto que sólo quería venderle amuletos -.-U

Más vale que este tuviera magia, poderes espirituales o al menos sentido común como para evitar vender chatarra a un hechicero oriental.

En la entrada del templo se leía el nombre del mismo, y por tanto el de la familia que se encargaba de él. "Templo Hayashi" se leía.

En cuanto entró, en el instante en el que posó el primer pie dentro del templo, un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy fuerte. Aquí había algo.

Se dirigió a la pequeña tienda a pedir informes.

- Disculpe, quisiera hablar con el encargado del templo, por favor.

- Está en la parte de adentro. Si desea puedo llamarle.

- Gracias.

Esperó mientras llamaban a quien manejaba el lugar. Mientras agudizó sus sentidos. No percibía nada fuera de lo normal, poder espiritual y un poco de magia. Alguno de los empleados o la persona a la que llamaran debía tener magia. Pero aún no había nada que llamara su atención. Aún.

Dos personas hablaban en un cuarto cuando una puerta en el templo se abrió, para ser exactos, la puerta del cuarto en el que hablaran.

- ¡Hayashi-sama! Alguien lo busca.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un joven que parece extranjero. Estaba muy serio, puede que sea algo realmente importante.

Hubo un silencio corto.

- Está bien. Dile que en un momento iré. Puedes retirarte.

- Hai, Hayashi-sama.

Con esto la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Segura que deseas irte hoy? – preguntaba el hombre hacia las sombras. De ahí resurgió la joven con la que hablara esta mañana. Aún su rostro entre las sombras.

- Mientras antes mejor.

- Deberías quedarte esta noche. Se hace tarde y mañana iniciarás un largo camino. Además quisiera que celebráramos algo como una fiesta de despedida.

- Hayashi-san, no creo que sea necesario.

- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hacerlo.

Sus ojos mostraban un gran aprecio, era la vista de un padre amoroso. Quizá él no había podido tener hijos, pero conocer a esta joven seguro le había dado la oportunidad de sentir ese lazo que sólo a quienes llamas familia pueden crear.

No podía decirle que no. Sabía que esto haría más difícil la despedida pero deseaba quedarse un poco más. Después de todo el templo se había convertido en un lugar digno de llamarse hogar.

- Está bien – soltó con un suspiro -.-U

No podía negarse, ella también deseaba despedirse, pero también moría de ganas de volver a ver lo que fue su pasado, lo que era su vida. En fin, temprano partiría.

- Sólo será esta noche, mañana me iré, así que voy a comprar unas cosas para la cena y regreso. n.n – la chica otra vez sonreía. A él le encantaba poder percibirlo aún si verla directamente, realmente se sentía como un padre.

- Pero no es justo que cocines – respondió cuando razonó sus palabras – después de todo vamos a celebrarte a ti.

- Si no voy a cocinar, compraré los ingredientes para que cocine. Además disfruto de hacer las compras.

- Bien. Yo iré a atender al invitado. Te veré en la cena.

Con eso dicho, cada uno tomo diferente camino.

-------------------------------

Syaoran estaba esperando, comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿No sabían que los Li no eran precisamente famosos por su paciencia? Uf. Era desesperante. Comenzaba a pensar en entrar a buscar al hombre cuando lo divisó. Al fin.

- ¿Usted preguntaba por mi? – inició el hombre.

- Asumo que usted es Hayashi-sama.

- Efectivamente. ¿Y usted es?

- Li Syaoran – estaba en Japón, así que debía usar su nombre japonés aún a su pesar.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Quisiera informarme sobre algunos acontecimientos del lugar.

- ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos? "¿Qué sabe este joven?" – comenzaba a tener sospechas, el chico no era del todo ordinario, sentía una gran fuerza preveniente del mismo.

- Deseo saber si ha notado algo extraño. Alguna presencia anormal. – aquí era donde los charlatanes empezaban a hablar de nubes de desgracia y la falta que le hacen sus amuletos.

Hubo una pausa.

- Por lo que veo usted no es un joven cualquiera buscando fortuna¿o me equivoco? - dijo cuidadosamente.

Al fin, alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba. "Hasta que aparece uno" se dijo el castaño.

- Bien, me alegro que sepa de que trata el asunto. Necesito informes.

Hayashi lo analizó. "Su presencia no es maligna, al contrario. Tiene fuerza, tranquilidad. Algo negativo pero definitivamente no peligroso, es algo fuerte, como tristeza profunda, como cuando ella llegó."

Decidió que no era peligroso, y el viento le decía que este joven era importante. Muy importante. Aún así dada su condición como sacerdote no podía darse el lujo de dar explicaciones concretas y detalladas. Sólo le diría lo básico.

- Hay alguien que lleva años buscando algo, esperando. Y al parecer aquello está por reaparecer, así que está preparándose.

- ¿Quién y qué busca?

- El quién lo ignoro. El qué, aún no estoy completamente seguro.

- Dudo que eso sea todo lo que sabe.

"Perceptivo el muchacho"

- Así es, pero no puedo dar mucha información. Sólo puedo decirte que las respuestas que buscas las encontrarás, y seguramente donde menos lo esperas.

Syaoran solo frunció el ceño. "Así que es de los sacerdotes enigmáticos. Como odio que no sean directos, me recuerdan a Hiragizawa" Su viejo compañero…¡Cómo lograba exasperarlo! Se preguntaba si aún tenía esa manía de decirlo todo en acertijos. En fin, al parecer había dado con alguien un tanto similar, pero sabía que a estas personas no podía sacarles mucho, se dedicaban a probar la fortaleza y sabiduría de las personas. Había que respetarlos.

- En ese caso me retiro. Agradezco la ayuda "pequeña, pero al menos no me intento vender nada"

- Fue un placer joven Li – y con una sonrisa divertida agregó - No olvide pasar a nuestra pequeña tienda. Hay buenos amuletos. – con eso último se retiró.

- Hablé muy pronto – murmuró para sí el lobo. (jejeje)

En fin, lo mejor sería ir al hotel a descansar, mañana iría a Tomoeda. "¿Qué habrá sido de todos?" Realmente deseaba saber. Sobretodo, deseaba encontrar algo que lo guiara a ella. "Entiéndelo, no la encontrarás" se decía, pero no estaba convencido, no importaba lo mucho que la lógica se lo gritara, su corazón lo tomaba como una mentira.

Se dirigía a la entrada del templo, hacia su auto cuando un destello castaño llamo su atención. Se giró para ver a una joven caminando hacia uno de los edificios del templo.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. ¿Acababa de ver unos ojos color esmeralda? Parpadeó pero ya nadie estaba ahí. Bien, ahora se preocupaba por su salud mental. Estaba comenzando a alucinar.

Aún en cierto shock bajo la escalinata del lugar.

"Definitivamente necesito un descanso antes de mañana."

* * *

Mientras, en el templo una joven respiraba agitada. 

Tenía que ser una broma. _Él_ no podía estar ahí.

Debía estar en China.

Debería estar en cualquier lado.

No ahí.

Pero quizá lo había imaginado.

"Pero su presencia, su presencia era idéntica"

Quizá su corazón comenzaba a darle visiones. Años de extrañar a alguien no podían ser sanos y dejarla intacta.

Entro al lugar para dejar las provisiones. Debía hablar con Hayashi-san. Lo haría después de cenar. Debía alimentarse, mañana se iría.

- Mañana volveré – se dijo. "Mañana volveré a ver Tomoeda"

Unos ojos jade observaban el cielo de Tokio, ignorando que unos ámbares hacían lo mismo. Ignorando que al día siguiente se dirigirían al mismo destino.

* * *

Me gusto el final de este capitulo¿a ustedes? 

Acerca de Hayashi-san, el apellido lo busque en una página, pero no lo puse por nada en especial, necesitaba un personaje para esto, no será la última vez que sepan de él pero no será todo un protagónico.

Agradezco a:

**Esmeraldy **No me gusta que llores… aunque yo también sufro. Lo que me consuela es que sé que todo tendrá su recompensa, aunque no te aseguro que pronto. Gracias por el review.

Gracias **Celina Sosa **porqueaún sigues esto, creo que te alegrará saber que ya esto estará avanzando más fácil. Tu apoyo me da mucho ánimo Ja ne

**Karenhuitron **No te creas, no tengo tantos reviews, pero si te digo que así me llega uno o 10 me hacen muy feliz (claro que si son más... no me quejo XD) Gracias por tu apoyo y no llores :P

**Undine** Pues lo de que ya la habías leído no se si sea de la vez anterior, que inició a mediados de este año. Tuve que interrumpirlo hace unos meses pero estoy más que segura que tú había ya leído y enviado review. Quizá por eso ubicas la historia. Y ahora ya verás más capítulos no te preocupes

**Dollisapi Do Tao** Me alegra que te encante y umm, si quieres leer… pues lee nnU

Bien hasta aquí dejo este capitulo.


	4. Tomoeda

Siguiente capitulo. Digamos que es lo del sábado. Recordemos que CCS pertenece a Clamp.

Ya saben:

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Efectos por así decirlo _

(mis interrupciones y comentarios n.n)

* * *

Capitulo 4 

**Tomoeda**

Era un nuevo día en Japón, un nuevo inicio algunos dirían. Las aves cantan, la gente comienza sus actividades diarias (al menos aquellas que se levantan temprano, en mi caso eso sería difícil -.-U)

Era en esta nueva mañana que el heredero de los Li salía de la ciudad de Tokio con rumbo a un distrito completamente diferente en Japón, uno mucho más tranquilo y pacífico. Conducía el mismo auto que el día anterior, uno otorgado por el concilio. (Ustedes decidan n.n) Si debía ser honesto no le agradaba la idea de conducir, después de todo no había dormido bien. "¿Quién hubiera podido?" se preguntaba a sí mismo. Su noche se vio plagada de recuerdos, y alucinaciones. "Todas tenían que ver con ojos verdes -.-"- se recordó.

Y es que durante toda la noche anterior no pudo quitarse de la mente la imagen del templo que visitara, más específicamente la de una chica castaña. Aún dudaba si había sido real. ¡Nadie podía desaparecer así ante el heredero del clan Li! Era algo imposible. "A menos que tenga magia poderosa…" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, misma que comenzaba a darle migraña. Suspiró -.-, definitivamente este no sería un viaje fácil.

Debía empezar a concentrarse, su misión se estaba convirtiendo en un peligroso torrente de recuerdos que sólo estaba deteniéndolo. Por eso mismo debía llegar al fondo del asunto. Hasta que no aclarara lo sucedido en el pasado no podría estar tranquilo en el presente, aún menos en el futuro, y sobretodo, no podría encargarse de lo que fuera que estaba acechando a los hechiceros japoneses.

Las pulsaciones de su cabeza estaban volviendo. Aún con recuerdos de la noche anterior, específicamente sus sueños, tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería el último dolor de cabeza del día. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su destino.

"Solo espero que lo único que me duela sea la cabeza" –se dijo, pensando en que lo que le esperaba bien podría dañar aún más su corazón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el ansiado destino de Syaoran, un joven inglés bajaba las (enormes nnU) escaleras de la mansión Daidouji. Después de todo era hora del desayuno, y los ingleses son bien conocidos por su puntualidad.

- Buen día, joven Hiragizawa – saludaba una de las doncellas del lugar.

- Buen día – respondía el joven con una inclinación.

La servidumbre del lugar era amable, después de todo, su encantadora personalidad había logrado que se ganase el cariño, incluso enamoramiento en el caso de las ayudantes más jóvenes, de la gente de este hogar.

Al pie de la escalera se encontró con su amiga.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – repitió la inclinación, además de su ya clásico saludo del beso en la mano.

Tomoyo sólo sonrió. Después de todo, pese a que al principio estos comportamientos la habían incomodado un poco (recordemos que en Japón la gente es muy respetuosa) había terminado acostumbrándose e incluso disfrutando de las reacciones de las demás personas ante las galanterías de Eriol.

- Buenos días Eriol. Espero estés listo para el desayuno.

Él sólo asintió y se dirigieron al comedor.

Ahí les esperaba Daidouji Sonomi.

¿Había dicho que se ganó el aprecio de todos en ese hogar?

Al parecer olvido que había _una_ persona a la que no le agradaba del todo.

Después de todo, las presentaciones del día anterior no salieron como todos esperaban.

Y lo más importante, debía vivir bajo su techo.

Estaba decidido a borrar la impresión del día anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban con rumbo a la residencia Daidouji, platicando de cosas sin verdadera importancia, y entraron un poco al tema de la esperada presentación de Sonomi Daidouji y el "amigo cercano" de su única hija.

- ¿Piensas saludarla como a todos? – preguntó Tomoyo, deseaba saber si sacaría a relucir el saludo inglés.

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo es la costumbre saludar así a una dama.

- No me molesta. Es sólo que tengo curiosidad por la reacción de mamá n.n Después de todo, suele ser un tanto conservadora.

- Pues esperemos que no le molesten los hábitos ingleses.

Con esto llegaron al hogar de la joven. Un lugar bastante amplio y acogedor, clásico pero lleno de buen gusto. Definitivamente el hogar de Tomoyo.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntaba a una de las empleadas.

- En un momento baja.

- Gracias.

Dicho y hecho Sonomi Daidouji bajaba por las escaleras del lugar.

Al llegar lo primero que llamó su atención era el joven de gafas junto a su única hija. "Así que este es su famoso _amigo ¬¬_"

En cuanto estuvo frente a ellos Eriol dio un paso adelante y tomo su mano, dando el beso característico de su persona y nacionalidad.

- Mucho gusto, Hiragizawa Eriol a sus órdenes. Es un gusto conocerla. – Pronunció con su voz profunda y misteriosa, acompañando la frase con una reverencia.

Cabe mencionar que la señora Daidouji se sorprendió de sobremanera. El modo en que abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas a modo de desconcierto hizo que Tomoyo deseara tener su cámara. ¡Sabía que debía haber ido por ella en cuanto llegó! Su madre seguía en un estado de asombro momentáneo.

Quizá, después de todo este chico no fuera tan malo. ¡Ojalá esa impresión hubiese quedado!

- Daidouji Sonomi. El gusto es mío joven Hiragizawa, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- Puedo decir lo mismo.

Tomoyo estaba asombrada de lo fáciles que estaban siendo las cosas. El encanto de Eriol había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

- Bueno debo terminar de atender algunos negocios en el teléfono – dijo Sonomi – los dejo para que descansen del viaje. – Y con una sonrisa se retiró.

Ellos simplemente fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo.

- Tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido – dijo una vez ahí.

- ¿Acaso dudabas de mí? – Eriol tenía una sonrisa de seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Si he de ser honesta sí.

- Oh vamos Tomoyo. No puede ser que dudaras tanto. – decía con un tono que fingía ser herido.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro de sí mismo joven Hiragizawa?- pregunto queriendo provocar un poco a su misterioso amigo.

Él no iba a caer tan fácil.

- Por que conozco las debilidades de las personas… - y con esto tomo entre sus manos uno de los preciados bocetos de la pequeña Daidouji. Un dibujo que recién había realizado, pero del que se sentía muy satisfecha.

---------------------

Sonomi caminaba hacía la habitación de su hija con una bandeja de té en sus manos. Pensaba en compartirla con su hija y el invitado, que la había impresionado de sobremanera. Ella pensaba que ya no quedaban caballeros en esta época pero se alegraba de equivocarse, y se alegraba aún más de que sufija hubiese hallado a uno.

En la puerta quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de su hija.

- ¡Eriol no te atrevas!

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! No te resistas. Sabes que así será más difícil.

- ¡Me lastimas!

Sonomi no podía creer lo que oía. No resistió más y abrió la puerta.

------------------------

Tomoyo brincaba para obtener su boceto, pues hacía tiempo que el inglés le llevaba cierta altura. Así que no era fácil con este de puntas y el brazo alzado. El problema ocurrió cuando se resbaló accidentalmente, torciéndose un poco el tobillo.

"Y yo decía no ser como Sakura" pensó para sí la joven. El pensamiento vino con un poco de dolor, no precisamente por el pie.

Eriol se dio cuenta y un tanto arrepentido dejo el dibujo en su escritorio.

- Lo siento Tomoyo. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Y no te preocupes.

Intento levantarse. Intento fallido.

La reencarnación de mago se acerco para cargarla.

- ¡Eriol no te atrevas!

Tarde, ya estaba colocándola en su cama y tratando de revisar su pie, a lo que él trataba de negarse. Seguía un poco enfadada por lo de su boceto. ¡Nadie se metía con sus diseños!

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! No te resistas. Sabes que así será más difícil.

Con esto tomo el pie de la amatista para revisarlo.

- ¡Me lastimas!

Eriol se acerco a ella apunto de decirle que no se quejara tanto y que no debía preocuparse pues no era nada grave cuando la puerta se abrió.

Lo que Sonomi Daidouji vio no era un amigo preocupado, ella vio un adolescente mentiroso tratando de aprovecharse de su joven e inocente única hija. Pues desde la puerta daba la impresión de que el "educado joven inglés" estaba atacando a la pequeña de la casa.

Eso fue más de lo que la señora pudo soportar.

- ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA

----------

Después le habían explicado toda la situación pero la cabeza de las industrias Daidouji no estaba muy convencida, por más que su hija le asegurara que el joven Eriol era un joven más que decente y caballeroso, lo de "la primera impresión nuca se olvida" quedó olvidada. En esta ocasión era mejor afirmar que la segunda impresión quedó más marcada.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

En fin, ahora lo importante era desayunar.

- Buenos días mamá.- inició tratando de allanar un poco el camino de su amigo

- Buenos días Tomoyo.- respondió en un tono cariñoso.

- Muy buenos días señora Daidouji. – dijo el invitado de la casa con una reverencia.

Si las miradas mataran…

- Buenos días joven Hiragizawa. - ¿Dónde estaba el tono amable y lleno de aprecio de ayer?

Hasta ese día Eriol Hiragizawa jamás creyó que un desayuno pudiera ser tan largo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un templo de Tokio una joven castaña comenzaba a despertarse. De verdad que era algo que no deseaba hacer, se notaba mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con las cobijas, pues al parecer era la luz del Sol la responsable de interrumpir su sueño.

Sólo se escuchaba su voz apagada, algo que sonaba como - 5 minutos más (nnU)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el ya conocido líder del templo Hayashi se asomó. No debió hacerlo porque en ese instante la joven abrió los ojos, y al ver sentir el Sol en su cara y verlo en la entrada una pregunta salió de su boca mientras recordaba qué día era.

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo asustada, cual pequeño que debe ir a la escuela pero su transporte ya se ha ido.

Hayashi-san sabía las implicaciones de su respuesta, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Casi medio día.

Sabía lo que venía. Cerró sus ojos y se encogió.

- HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ES TARDE

Los pocos pájaros que quedaban en el templo salieron volando.

- Etto, sería bueno que tomaras algo antes de tu viaje nnU – mencionó el hombre que veía una figura borrosa moverse por todo el cuarto. Como siempre las preparaciones de último momento.

- Pero sino me voy ahora perderé el tren… de nuevo TT

Hayashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Con ella era imposible no hacerlo. Cargó la maleta, que ya estaba lista, y se dirigió a la entrada mientras ella terminaba de prepararse.

Salió y lo vio ahí. En la entrada del templo, del lugar que pudo llamar hogar durante un tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que quizá jamás vería este lugar otra vez. "Tonterías. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Así que no debo preocuparme, algún día volveré y visitaré a Hayashi-san. Todo estará bien." – trataba de convencerse. Tenía fe en sus palabras.

Pero ahora venía lo difícil. No quería despedirse. Tenía malas experiencias con las despedidas. Simplemente se quedo de pie ahí. Frente a él.

Ninguno se movió. Parecía que la prisa estaba olvidada. Era como decir adiós a su padre. "algo que no quiero volver a experimentar"- se dijo con dolor.

De improviso el hombre la abrazo.

- Te extrañaré.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Ella simplemente correspondió al abrazo.

- Pero no es un adiós. – le dijo.

Ella lo miro extrañada.

- Es un hasta luego- sonrió – después de todo prometiste visitarme.

Lo vio y supo que realmente extrañaría estar aquí. Pero tenía cosas que hacer. Cuentas que saldar. Y aún sin saberlo, reencuentros importantes que realizar.

Tras otro abrazo la figura de una chica ojos jade se alejaba rumbo a tomar un tren. Rumbo a su pasado, y a sentimientos olvidados… o quizá no tan olvidados.

* * *

En la residencia Daidouji, Sonomi ya se había retirado a trabajar, causando cierto alivio a un joven europeo, pero cuando antes de salir dijo – Hoy llegaré temprano, por favor no salgan solos de casa - acompañado de una mirada no muy tierna a su persona, presintió que el cambio en la rutina de la madre de Tomoyo tenía una, _ligera_ relación con su presencia ene ese hogar.

En fin. Al menos sabía que podría ser peor.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Syaoran llegaba a Tomoeda. Había ido a la zona departamental en la que viviera de niño, pidió un apartamento y curiosamente le asignaron el mismo de hacía años. Fue un tanto nostálgico. Aún así no tenía tiempo para viajar en los recuerdos. Al menos, no por el momento. Debía ir a lo que era la residencia Kinomoto. Debía quitarse de encima estos presentimientos, aceptarlo. "¿Aceptar el qué?" decía esa vocecilla en su cabeza. La que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Dio un suspiro. Si pudiera asesinaría esa vocecilla. Salió del departamento.

Cuando Eriol sintió una presencia conocida, no pudo evitarlo y por su mente pasó el – Por favor no salgan solos de casa – de la señora Daidouji. Recordó sus pensamientos de hace un rato y se dijo que:

Definitivamente puede ser peor.

Resignado se limitó a ir a ver a su amiga. Sabía que ella también querría verlo. El problema es que siendo quien era y sospechando el asunto que tratarían, no podían arriesgarse a llevar a alguien más. Eso quería decir desobedecer a cierta madre sobre protectora. 

¡Ah las cosas que hacía por su querido descendiente!

* * *

Al fin estaba por llegar a Tomoeda. Estaba ansiosa, un tanto nerviosa sí, pero no podía evitar cierta chispa de alegría. Volvería al lugar donde creció, donde vivió tantas aventuras, _donde lo conoció._

Claro que había recuerdos tristes, su madre. La separación. La muerte. Sintió lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos, pero no las dejaría. No debía. Ahora sabía lo que querían, y estaba lista para todo.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda. Justo en ese instante pasaba frente a la primaria, tantos recuerdos. Todos y cada uno tenían que ver con ella.

Este viaje estaba siendo cada vez más problemático. ¡Él era Li Syaoran! No podía convertirse en un chico melodramático que se la pasaba sufriendo. Él no era así.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo dolía.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Lo que vio sólo logro derrumbarlo más.

La alguna vez bella residencia Kinomoto ya no estaba ahí. Al menos no entera.

Frente al joven Li se veían unas ruinas: pedazos de madera medio carbonizados, piedra, escombros, algunos objetos como marcos o lo que alguna vez fue una mesa. Incluso creyó reconocer aquel mueble que fuera la "habitación" del muñeco glotón.

Syaoran pensó que se derrumbaría en ese momento y en ese lugar. Y lo hubiera hecho sino hubiese visto tantas cosas sospechosas en el hogar Kinomoto.

Corrección, sino hubiera sentido tantas cosas sospechosas.

Lo primero era que había rastros de diversas magias poderosas, una demasiado conocida, tan llena de calidez, luz y bondad que era imposible ignorarla. Era la magia de Sakura, no había duda, pero estaba combinada con una completamente diferente, una magia oscura que hacía sentir la ambición y maldad de su dueño. Eso no era todo. Había rastros de magia espiritual, ese era un poder que le daba un sentimiento raro, que lo ponía extrañamente alerta pero no detectaba maldad. Y lo más extraño es que comenzaba a sentir la energía de las cartas Clow, no, era la energía de las cartas Sakura, y parecía estar envuelta por algo.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había magia aquí. Que algo había ocurrido.

Entonces la vedad lo golpeó. (no literalmente ¬¬) Sintió un escalofrió.

No había sido un accidente.

Sakura no había muerto en una explosión.

Ira lo invadió. Alguien lo había hecho. Había un culpable, un culpable que pagaría por lo que había hecho, que sufriría los peores castigos que pudiera imaginar, que desearía jamás haber existido, desearía no haber pisado el mundo. Se arrepentiría de haber puesto un pie en la casa de los Kinomoto, de haber puesto un dedo en ella.

Sentía un fuego en él. Ira que corría por su cuerpo.

En ese instante decidió encontraría al dueño de esa extraña magia oscura. No lo perdonaría jamás, lo haría pagaría por sus crímenes. Y cuando Li Syaoran tomaba una decisión como ésta no podía ser detenido.

Se concentro más y cerró los ojos. Era una suerte que nadie pasara por ahí.

Un viento llego de la nada envolviéndolo.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Syaoran analizaba qué sucedía con las cartas. – "¿Acaso siguen aquí… no se han sellado¿Nadie las ha buscado? Supuse que alguien del clan ya habría venido, después de todo somos los descendientes de Clow…descendiente, cómo ha llegado a molestarme esa palabra . " - Se estaba distrayendo – "Hay algo a su alrededor, ' qué es?"

Al fin, lo entendió.

"¡Un escudo! Alguien creo un escudo ante las cartas para que no las detectaran, pero supongo que con los años, la magia se ha ido debilitando."

El escudo se rompió fácilmente con su magia, al parecer su poder no era repelido, era como si "como si ella no deseara detenerme" Y podía ser que aún inconscientemente la joven maestra no quisiera causarle dificultades.

El pequeño lobo se armó de valor y entro a lo que alguna vez fue una casa. La casa de aquella niña inocente, pero valiente y decidida.

Entró y entre los escombros trató de localizar la presencia de las cartas, tenia que buscar en qué lugar se concentraban.

Caminaba hacia el centro de la parte en la que estaba la sala, y sintió la energía más claramente, empezó a buscar.

Ahí bajo había una foto cuya imagen había sobrevivido, una foto que le llegó al corazón. Era un grupo de pequeños alrededor de los 10 u once años. Era el día que sellarán la carta "Esperanza". Estaban todos los que vivieron las aventuras de las cartas Clow: Mei Ling, Daidouji, Hiragizawa, el peluche, él mismo y por supuesto "Sakura". La pequeña que dejará años atrás, le sonreía a través del tiempo, una mirada llena de felicidad, de tranquilidad por haber superado un nuevo obstáculo y sobretodo llena de un sentimiento que recién había descubierto. Una mirada de amor.

Esa foto le hizo sentir muchas cosas. No pudo evitarlo, la saco del aquel viejo y roto marco y la guardó. Cuando alzó el portarretratos halló el objeto de su búsqueda. Ahí entre escombros estaba el libro rosado.

El libro que contenía las cartas Sakura.

--------------------------

A unos metros de ahí, sobre un tejado vecino, una chica observaba al joven Li.

- Él no debería estar aquí. – se dijo un tanto preocupada. – no debe involucrarse.

"Pero en el momento que tomó el libro se involucró"

Ahora si que tenía un problema entre manos.

No podía aparecer sin más y pedir que le diera el libro, no podían saber de ella aún. Todo estaría arruinado. Le dolía mucho. Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Eso la lastimaba.

"Pero es por su seguridad" - se recordó. – "Es por él"

Debía protegerlo, proteger a los que ama. Nadie volvería a sufrir por su causa. Por ahora debía retirarse, tenía que pensar en un modo de recuperar las cartas sin causar demasiados problemas.

- Y lo que más miedo me da es la reacción de Kero -.-U

Todo se estaba complicando, tendría que idear algo y rápido.

- Hasta luego, _Syaoran_- dijo como un susurro y desapareció.

El castaño sintió un agradable escalofrió y rápidamente volteó al tejado de la casa de enfrente. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Al parecer tantos descubrimientos en tan poco tiempo le estaban afectando.

Salió del terreno en ruinas y se quedó viendo el objeto en sus manos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, alguien más parecía estar enterado del descubrimiento del chino.

- Así que el libro ha reaparecido. Eso quiere decir que pronto podré actuar. Aún debo realizar preparaciones, y sobretodo, quiero ver cuánto poder posee ese joven hechicero, aunque dudo que sea un obstáculo – resonó una risa oscura en el lugar (insertar risa macabra n.n) - después de todo¿cómo podría él detenerme?

Por un instante sólo se escucho el silencio.

- Pronto será tiempo de reencontrarnos… pronto obtendré lo que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo. _El momento se acerca._


	5. Reencuentros, finalmente

Al fin veremos algunos reencuentros (Kero¡y al fin saldrá la grandiosa bestia guardiana de ojos dorados! H- ¿Quién dice? Aquí yo escribo Kero, así que tranquilo… K: Pero kero salir TOT H- Umm Veremos…)

Como saben no tengo una identidad secreta como integrante de las Clamp por lo que la serie no me pertenece.

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Aún no se como llamar a esto._

(Mis comentarios y a veces malos chistes n.n)

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Reencuentros, finalmente.**

En Japón existen muchos distritos y lugares varios, algunos famosos mundialmente incluso, otros no tan reconocidos, más tranquilos y pequeños. Un ejemplo de éstos últimos es el pequeño poblado de Tomoeda, lugar que a pesar de ser pequeño era pacífico y agradable. ¡Incluso extranjeros llegaban a venir de vez en cuando a visitar el lugar!

Y hablando de extranjeros…

Un joven inglés caminaba por las calles del ya mencionado lugar, acompañado por una joven de igual edad pero de origen japonés. Ambos se dirigían a un barrio que ya les era muy conocido guiados por las percepciones del chico.

- ¿Crees que tu madre me asesine por salir de tu casa? -.-U - preguntaba el mismo

- No exageres, además era necesario. No me gustaría estar rodeada por guardaespaldas si el objetivo es ver a un amigo. Además, no creo que las circunstancias sean muy comprensibles para otras personas. – decía un tanto pensativa

- Y es que somos únicos¿o no? – ahí estaba ese aire de saber más que los demás, de cierta superioridad en el saber. Esa misteriosa personalidad salía a flote una vez más.

- No empiece a alardear joven Hiragizawa ¬¬U, pero en cierto modo tienes razón. Y es que hay gente única en este mundo.

- Como tú.

Eso se ganó un ligero sonrojo de la amatista, después de todo no era común que él la halagara. Cierto se llevaban muy bien, y la gente solía felicitarla por sus capacidades y elegancia en Europa, pero nunca era lo mismo que recibir un halago de Eriol. Él tenía algo, como bien había dicho, _único_.

- Gracias. Pero creo que soy alguien bastante normal, contrario a ti.

Y es que este era un hombre que guardaba demasiados misterios en él, desde su vida pasada había sido así.

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir del tema y aprovechar para preguntar acerca de su destino, aún no creía que después de estos años vería a otro de sus amigos de la infancia.

- Eriol¿seguro que es él?

- Seguro. La presencia es inconfundible. Y sé dónde está.

- ¿Dónde?

- En la casa Kinomoto.

Por alguna razón esto no sorprendió del todo a Tomoyo.

* * *

Syaoran seguía en el mismo lugar, no se había movido en todo ese rato. Estaba un tanto confundido, aún no sabía que hacer. Tenía una misión, pero ahora surgía otra, un tanto auto impuesta, pero que no pensaba dejar de lado.

Quería encontrar al dueño de esta energía maligna, pero debía hallar a aquel que atacaba a los hechiceros japoneses. Entonces, notó lo obvio del asunto (¿apenas? ¬¬U) Seguramente esto estaba relacionado. Quienquiera que atacara a los hechiceros, tenía en la mira a Sakura, después de todo era una hechicera poderosa, y poseía las famosas cartas mágicas de Clow, "claro que terminaron como cartas Sakura" se dijo con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír cada que recordaba esos bellos momentos, peligrosos a veces pero siempre tuvieron su lado bueno, como mejorar su poder y magia "y sobre todo conocerla".

- Las cartas Sakura. ¿Qué haré? – se preguntaba a sí mismo. No tenía idea de cómo proceder con ellas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una presencia conocida tras de él. Hasta que oyó algo que hace años pensó no volvería a entrar por sus oídos jamás.

- Que sorpresa verte por aquí. _Mi querido descendiente_.

Una vena estalló en su frete cuando apretó su puño. Conocía esa voz, ahora sonaba más grave y madura, pero ese maldito (en su humilde opinión) tono de superioridad no podía poseerlo nadie más.

Se volteó sólo para confirmar su temor.

- Hiragizawa ¬¬ - se limitó a decir.

Y es que ahí parado estaba su amigo de la infancia, si se le puede llamar a migo a alguien que casi te duerme para la eternidad y se la pasaba molestándolo. Sin mencionar que le quitó un tanto de su masculinidad en aquella ocasión que lo cargara en sus brazos . oVo Aún no se recuperaba de la experiencia.

A su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello largo y oscuro, con unos ojos azulados, o más bien de un tono un tanto violeta. "Un momento. Esa es… No puede ser."

- ¿Daidouji?

La joven simplemente sonrió.

- Ha pasado algo de tiempo¿no lo cree joven Li?

Cabe mencionar que se sorprendió. Vaya si era la aquella niña excéntrica, que se dedicaba a hacer extraños vestidos y a ayudarle con sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. Sin su ayuda quizá nunca hubiera razonado lo que sentía por Sakura.

- Si, ha pasado tiempo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina espaciosa, una importante empresaria de Japón, Sonomi Daidouji hablaba a su hogar. Quería preguntar a su hija si deseaba que salieran a comer algo.

De preferencia sin cierto _amigo_ de gafas

El teléfono en la mansión Daidouji sonó y una de las personas que ahí trabajaba contestó.

- Diga, mansión Daidouji.

- Buenos días. Comuníquenme con Tomoyo por favor.

- Etto…nnU - ¿cómo le dices a tu jefa que su hija está en la calle sola con un chico al que aborrece?

- Ella salió un momento señora.

- ¿Iba el chico con ella? ¬¬

- Si señora nnU

- Dile a las guardaespaldas que la regresen a casa antes de la hora de la comida. Deseo ir a comer con mi hija.

Esto sería la parte más difícil de la conversación.

- Bueno, para serle honesta señora, no nos habíamos percatado de su ausencia hasta hace poco, así que…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues fueron solos.

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE?

* * *

Eriol sintió un escalofrió mientras los tres jóvenes entraban al departamento del chino. Algo no estaba del todo bien, y creía saber por qué -.-U En fin, tenían mucho de que hablar y decidieron venir aquí. Eran asuntos muy serios como para tratarlos en cualquier lado y la mansión Daidouji no era una opción. "Espero no hayan notado nuestra ausencia… espero -.-U"

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Hiragizawa? Tenía entendido que habías vuelto a Inglaterra. – empezó las cuestiones el pequeño lobo.

- Primero que nada, preferiría que comenzaras a llamarme Eriol. Nos conocemos de bastante tiempo, y tengo plena confianza en ti. Además no siempre me han agradado las formalidades japonesas.

- Lo haré si dejas de lado lo de "descendiente" ¬¬

- No puedo prometerlo pero puedo intentarlo, Syaoran.

-Yo también agradecería que me hablara de tú joven Li. Después de todo, el tiempo que estuvo aquí no nos tratamos tanto pero creo que existe suficiente confianza.

No le agradaba que le llamaran así, era muy pocas las personas que usaban su nombre. Su familia cercana como hermanas y madre, Wei, y claro Mei Ling. "Y Sakura" – se recordó.

Pero si debía ser honesto no le molestaba de estas dos personas, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía negar que en su infancia lograron ser muy importantes para él. Más que los demás compañeros, incluso que Yamasaki y los demás, y es que ellos dos, junto con Sakura, Mei, y él mismo habían formado un lazo entre ellos, un lazo de magia y amistad.

Syaoran sólo asintió, dando a entender que efectivamente, ahora serían más cercanos, y que a pesar de todo existía confianza entre ellos.

Y ahora sí, empezarían el asunto que los había reunido, lo que los trajo a juntase en el lugar dónde todo comenzara.

- Quiero que por favor me hables de lo que sucedió con los Kinomoto. – aún le costaba trabajo hablar directamente de Sakura ante otros.

Tomoyo observó a Eriol, después de todo él había logrado descifrar mejor el asunto. Sin embargo, ella había estado cuando sucedió.

Él la comprendió, y decidió comenzar a hablar.

- Todo fue hace 5 años, en las fechas en que regresaste a China. Había habido algunos ataques menores a algunos hechiceros, no sólo de Japón, también en Europa, al parecer por ahora lo único que buscaban era información.

- ¿Qué buscaban?

- Supongo que querían encontrar a alguien, que resultó estar aquí, en Japón pues en algún momento toda la actividad de batallas o ataques se centró aquí. Entonces fue que sucedió. No sé si Sakura sabría algo que necesitaban, después de todo a pesar de ser tan joven las cartas Clow son bastante conocidas, quizá no supieran quién las tenía pero sabían que tenían un nuevo dueño. Yo también fui atacado pero no fue nada grave, simplemente querían saber si era verdad que Clow había reencarnado.

- ¿Quieres decir que esto podría tener algo que ver contigo?

- Quizás, aunque lo dudo, sino hubieran vuelto a atacarme. Quisiera saber sino sufriste tú algún ataque, después de todo los Li son descendientes (inner Syao:¬¬ ) directos de Clow y tú el heredero del clan.

- No, fui confinado a entrenamiento, ni siquiera mi familia hubiera podido hallarme. Quizás me buscaron y no me encontraron o quizá no me necesitaban.

- Es posible, pero sería prudente que preguntarás a alguien de China, quizás a tu madre o al concilio.

El chino, estuvo un momento pensativo. Si hubiera sido algo importante seguramente habría sido informado. Aún así valía la pena preguntar.

- Está bien.

Eriol decidió continuar.

- Aún no sé qué es exactamente lo que sucedió, lo único que entiendo es que el ataque a los Kinomoto fue el último, y el único de esa magnitud. Quien estuvo ahí estaba dispuesto a todo, y sabemos que Sakura también lo estaba si era por alguna buena causa.

"Siempre con un corazón tan grande, dispuesta a ayudar y proteger a otros olvidándose de si misma" – el castaño recordaba con cariño a la chica.

- ¿Y nadie investigó el suceso?

Al fin, Tomoyo intervino.

- Todo se tomó por un accidente. Las autoridades lo declararon una explosión de gas, pues no podían haber encontrado nada extraño. Parece que si de verdad alguien estuvo ahí, preparó el escenario perfectamente. Estaba toda la evidencia para que pareciera que sólo fue un descuido, y por ello… Bueno, nadie dudó del veredicto, incluso yo estaba confundida, fue hasta que encontré a Eriol que pude aclarar un poco mis incertidumbres.

- En cuanto me enteré me di cuenta que era algo demasiado extraño, traté de averiguar si no había algo _diferente_ implicado.- el aludido continuó.

- Y fue cuando te enteraste de los demás ataques¿o me equivoco? – Syaoran quería estar bien enterado.

- Sí. Pero no pensé que la atacaran, aún sabiendo que las cartas tenían un nuevo dueño, nadie sabía de Sakura, además las mismas cartas creaban una barrera para protegerla, para que no fuera tan reconocida, por decirlo de algún modo.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Es algo que me di el lujo de pedirles después de lo de Vacío. Cierta parte de la conciencia de Clow quería mantener a su sucesora protegida. Era muy complicado hacer un hechizo desde Inglaterra, así que hice el hechizo pero este era mantenido por las cartas.

- ¿Ella lo sabía? – preguntó Tomoyo. Estaba enterada de los sucesos, pero no sabía del hechizo.

- Eventualmente lo supo. – informó el inglés.

Hubo otro corto silencio.

- ¿Qué sucedió después del ataque? – Syaoran volvía a iniciar.

- Lo que fuera que buscaban o lo consiguieron o lo perdieron y a su pista, pues después de… pues, de lo sucedido, ha habido cierta paz. – informó Eriol.

- Hasta ahora. ¿O me equivoco? – no por nada lo habían mandado.

- Sí. Y eso me preocupa. Quiere decir que una vez más andan en busca de algo, y que hay hechiceros en peligro. – Eriol estaba bastante serio.

- Y dependiendo de lo que busquen quizás no sólo hechiceros. – Syaoran también estaba pensativo.

Tomoyo intervino de nuevo.

- Si los ataques se detuvieron después de lo de Sakura, seguramente ella y su magia tenían relación con lo que buscaban. Y los únicos hechiceros con los que tenía algún lazo eran ustedes. Eso debe guiarnos a algún lado. – se notaba que seguía tan observadora como siempre.

- Eso quiere decir que si averiguamos que sucedió con Sakura, podríamos llegar al fondo de esto. – dijo el europeo comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

"Hallaré al que hizo esto" – Syaoran se decía- "no importa como pero lo haré"

- Ahora – comenzó Eriol – debemos decidir cómo proceder. De algún modo debemos averiguar que pasó exactamente hace cinco años.

Los tres se pusieron pensativos. Algo debía ocurrírseles.

En algún lugar de Japón dos hombres conversaban.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí, sentí un cambio, eso quiere decir que alguien debe haberlas obtenido, el escudo se rompió.

- ¿No te afectará?

- Lo dudo. Al menos no por ahora, pero sería buena idea que me traslade. Debo observar el desarrollo del suceso si se liberan. Bueno, no yo exactamente. Lo entiendes

- Si. Habrá que volver. Además, estoy listo para lo que sea. No sobreviví para vivir tranquilo por siempre.

- Siempre tan impulsivo, amigo.

- Ya me conoces no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. Será mejor que partamos.

Los tres jóvenes seguían contemplando sus opciones. En ese momento, Syaoran desvió su vista hacía el libro de las cartas, hacía la portada, donde la imagen de un enorme felino alado se mostraba imponente...

- Eso es.

Los otros dos se limitaron a verlo con extrañeza.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Eriol.

- El libro.

oo?

Ninguno entendía realmente. Eran observadores, pero no leían la extraña mente del castaño.

- Si liberamos el sello del libro, liberaremos al peluche, es decir nnU a Kerberos.

- Y él… - comenzó Tomoyo.

- Debe saber lo que ocurrió. – completó Eriol.

Ahora entendían el plan.

- Pero, - Tomoyo sonaba un tanto dudosa – ¿eso no iniciaría otra situación como la de hace años¿Otra cacería de cartas?

Syaoran observó a Eriol.

- Técnicamente lo haría. Después de todo el sello se liberará, claro que si el guardián despierta antes que las cartas no estoy seguro que sucederá (sobre todo cuando dicho guardián se la pasa durmiendo ¬¬ ), pues la anterior cacería fue iniciada ante un descuido de la elegida, un descuido inevitable pero que no estaba en al naturaleza original de las cartas.

- En otras palabras¿no lo sabremos hasta hacerlo? ¬¬ - Syaoran estaba un tanto irritado¡él creo las cartas! Al menos su anterior vida, el caso es que debería saberlo. – Que útil. ¬¬

- Por lo visto, lo único que podemos hacer, es liberar a Kero. – razonó tranquilamente la joven Daidouji.

Los hechiceros asintieron y los tres se sentaron alrededor del libro rosado.

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Y quién lo abrirá? – la amatista rompió el momento.

- Eriol, tu eras Clow. Tú deberías hacerlo. – dijo un tanto serio el chino.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza.

- Tú rompiste el escudo, eso quiere decir que es más sencillo que las cartas te acepten, además no creo que sea correcto que vuelvan a estar regidas por la magia previa que las dominaba, eso podría traer consecuencias.

Syaoran observó pensativo el libro. No estaba seguro, pero si eso los acercaba a la verdad, lo haría.

- Está bien.

Acercó su mando al pequeño broche dorado. Se detuvo. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que esto lo acercaría a ella. "imposible, ella ya no está" le dijo esa parte razonable de su cerebro, o al menos la razonable según las ideas humanas. Una vez más la parte que le decía que algo no encajaba le dijo que lo hiciera, lo impulsó, y con ello, el libro se abrió.

La escena era idéntica a la que presenciara la pequeña Kinomoto tras esparcir las cartas por Tomoeda. Del centro del libro, en medio de una luz, una pequeña criatura comenzaba a tomar forma. Un pequeño leoncito de peluche con alas.

Los tres sintieron una enorme nostalgia en ese instante, ver a ese ser, y sentir con cierta intensidad a magia de su dueña después de estos años era reconfortante, tanto así que hasta al heredero de los Li sintió cierta felicidad de ver al pequeño glotón.

Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas, el pequeño Kero que había estado con ellos por tanto tiempo, aquel ser creado por Clow que había seleccionado a una pequeña de diez años como nueva dueña, al fin, después de tanto tiempo había despertado.

Y las primeras palabras del pequeño guardián quedarían grabadas en la mente de los ahí presentes por el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡Tengo hambre! -O-

Nuestros tres jóvenes no podían creerlo. OOUUUUUUU

Pero parecía que el pequeño sólo estaba en una especie de ensueño pues abrió completamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su libro. Estaba en medio de tres jóvenes que se le hacían un tanto conocidos pero lo más importante era que estaba liberado. Eso sólo podía significar algo.

- SAKURA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAKURITA?

Los tres se sorprendieron cuando el pequeño animal se elevo rápidamente y cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir algo.

"¿Dónde está¿Dónde está? Dijo que me liberaría en el momento. ¿Dónde está!"

- Kerberos tranquilízate. – comenzó el inglés, debía lograr que el guardián se calmara si querían que les explicar algo.

Fue hasta ese momento que el pequeño se dedicó a observar a las tres personas a su alrededor. Un joven misterioso de gafas con magia antigua, cabello oscuro y tez blanca. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violáceos, con una sonrisa tierna. Finalmente otro tipo pero con pelo y ojos castaños y de mirada muy seria.

Los tres se le hacían muy conocidos pero no lograba reconocerlos.

Entonces lo razonó, eran muy similares a aquellos niños que siempre estaban con Sakurita. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Observó al de gafas.

- ¿Eriol? – éste se limitó a asentir.

Después vio bien a la chica.

- ¿Tomoyo? – ella lo vio con una mirada cariñosa que lo dejó más que convencido que era su vieja amiga.

Finalmente el de la mirada seria.

- Y supongo que eres tú. ¬¬ M-O-C-O-S-O

Syaoran se limitó a verlo como siempre ¬¬

Kero se puso un tanto serio y tomó su apariencia real, lo que sorprendió a los tres presentes. Eso significaba que era algo importante.

- ¿Dónde está Sakurita? Debo encontrarla.

¿No lo sabía? Ahora tenían aún más curiosidad de saber que era lo que había ocurrido.

Pero ninguno sabía como comenzar.

Hubo otro silencio.

- Kero. Sakura, ya no está aquí. – dijo Tomoyo con los ojos un tanto húmedos, sabía que ninguno de los otros dos se atrevería a decírselo.

El felino abrió mucho los ojos.

- Eso… eso no es cierto. - una pausa - Ella no puede haberse ido. – bajo la cabeza. – dijo que todo estaría bien. Dijo que volvería, que la esperara... Ella no mentiría.

Observó los ojos de los tres con un fuego interior que sorprendió al mismo Syaoran, era una mirada como la que él tuvo cuando juró encontrar al que había causado todo, como la mirada que causaba ese sentimiento interior de que no todo estaba perdido.

- Yo confío en ella. Sé que está bien, que algo la ha detenido, pero volverá. Lo hará. – había dolor en su voz, pero sobre todo, esperanza, determinación y una fidelidad y confianza puras y profundas.

Esto los impactó y al mismo tiempo los hizo sentir mal, porque no habían tenido esa misma confianza, Syaoran sólo estaba más confundido pero los otros dos no sabían que pensar.

- Kerberos – inició Eriol – queremos saber que sucedió ese día.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – pregunto el guardián con su voz grave.

- 5 años – le dijo suavemente Tomoyo.

- Cinco años – murmuró para sí Kerberos.

- Necesitamos saber lo que pasó. – urgía Syaoran.

Kerberos sólo los observó.

En otro lugar de Japón en la entrada de un edificio de viviendas, dos hombres conversaban (si, de nuevo nnU).

- ¿Seguro que quieres regresar? En mi caso es necesario pero tú podrías quedarte.

- Seguro. Te lo dije, no me quedaré cruzado de brazos.

- Siempre has sido así, pero sólo es necesaria mi presencia pues mi otro yo seguramente será liberado.

- Lo sé, y sabes que no lograrás dejarme atrás así que deja de insistir.

El hombre soltó un suspiro resignado.

- En ese caso vamos. Quiero pasar por algo de comer antes que salga el vuelo, Touya.

- Hasta que te diste por vencido, y por lo que veo tú tampoco cambias – el moreno salía del lugar - Date prisa Yuki, debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo. .- completó parando un taxi.

- ¡Voy!

Antes de ingresar al vehículo dirigió una mirada al cielo. Sabía que pronto las cosas se complicarían, pero tenía confianza en que "_pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien"_ Después de todo era esa frase la que lo había sacado adelante estos cinco años, y siempre creería en ella, y en la pequeña que la recitara.

Con eso, ambos hombres se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Kerberos soltó un suspiro. "Supongo que estará bien explicarles, además hay cosas de las que ni yo estoy seguro."

- Bien. Les diré lo que recuerdo.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, los veré luego lectores

Si dejan review me harán muy, muy, muy, muy, muy feliz. Su opinión me importa muchísimo, así que opinen, onegai!

Dejaré este pensamiento que puse la vez anterior, creo que es un buen detalle n.n

_Que cada día de la vida de los seres de este mundo sus protectores estén con ellos, aún si no siempre los reconocen, en momentos de angustia siempre sentirán su apoyo y compañía._

Matta ne.


	6. Lo que sucedió

No tenía luz, así que casi no subo el capitulo jejeje. En fin, con eso me pongo al corriente, lo que me dificulta un poco las cosas. Las actualizaciones dejarán de ser diarias pero espero que sean constantes ahora que tendré más tiempo.

CCS es de Clamp, a menos que alguien guste dármela como regalo de navidad n.n

K: Si ¿y tu nieve?

H: Mira Kero, que te iba invitar un helado y veo que no quieres ¬¬ Me lo comeré yo

K: NOOOO TOT

Bien, mejor dejo mis tonterías nnU

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Ya saben n.n_

(mis comentarios)

Prácticamente todo se referirá al suceso de hace cinco años, sin embargo será sólo lo que Kero sabe, con algunos otros puntos de vista, pero no piensen que les iba a desvelar todo :P ¡Ah que mala soy!

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Lo que sucedió**

* * *

_Kerberos soltó un suspiro. "Supongo que estará bien explicarles, además hay cosas de las que ni yo estoy seguro."_

_- Bien. Les diré lo que recuerdo._

* * *

**5 años antes**

Tomoeda, Japón

Era un bello día en Tomoeda, las vacaciones de verano recién terminaban, lo que significaba que este día las clases darían inicio, claro que por lo mismo los alumnos no estarían mucho tiempo trabajando, el tiempo estaría más dedicado a presentaciones de profesores y cursos.

En uno de los hogares, una joven se escondía bajo las cobijas, tratando de protegerse del insistente sonido del despertador. Lamentablemente la situación ya llevaba cierto tiempo de iniciada, lo que había causado que del cajón del escritorio saliera una peculiar criatura.

- Por una vez me gustaría poder seguir durmiendo en lugar de levantarme con SU despertador haciendo yo el trabajo TT – decía el leoncito de felpa, como si alguien oyese sus quejas.

El bulto en la cama, sólo se movía, por lo visto negándose a participar en un nuevo día en la vida del mundo.

- ¡Sakurita, despierta! – decía el peluche mientras la movía lo que su tamaño le permitía. Por supuesto no había muchos resultados – uu Sakurita ¡Vas a llegar tarde! – sin resultados. Sabía que no podía gritar como lo deseaba, por que eso alertaría a los otros habitantes de la residencia Kinomoto.- no quería hacer esto, pero sino será peor uuU.

El pequeño guardián suspiró. No le gustaba nada mencionarlo por buen resultado que diera.

- ¡Sakura!¡El mocoso está aquí!

Reacción mágica.

- ¡HOE!¿Syaoran, dónde? – gritaba levantándose y viendo a todas partes. (aww )

- Sino te levantas no llegarás a clases – mencionaba "despreocupado" el pequeño guardián.

Con eso la castaña observó el reloj.

En el barrio de Tomoeda se escuchó lo que los vecinos habían pasado por alto durante las vacaciones. Definitivamente hoy empezaba un nuevo curso.

- HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE ES TARDEEEEE

Si, las clases iniciaban y Sakura Kinomoto regresaba a las andadas

- Trataré de venir temprano a cocinar algo Kero-chan – salía apresurada la pequeña Kinomoto, despidiéndose así de su fiel amigo. (K: eso me sonó a que soy perro TOT H: nnU)

La antes mencionada bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad (imponiendo un nuevo record que bate incluso el mío de 2 minutos :P)

- ¡Ohayo otou-san, onii-chan! – saludaba al resto de la familia. – Ohayo kaa-san – saludaba el retrato de su madre.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura – saludaba el siempre amable señor Fujitaka.

- Como siempre casi rompes la casa… mounstro ¬o¬

Sakura estuvo de lo más tentada a usar la carta grande, (como muchas veces lo había pensado) pero la prisa le hizo ignorar el comentario… por ahora.

- ¡Me voy¡Vendré a preparar la cena! – alcanzó a gritar antes de salir patinando de su hogar.

- Parece que olvidó que hoy llegaré temprano – comentó Fujitaka a su primogénito.

- Ya la conoces – se limitó a responder éste.

Sakura salió con sus característicos patines y prisa a la escuela, todo era normal. Aún extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras y persona preciada pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, además, se decía "dijo que nos volveríamos a ver".

Las calles de Tomoeda comenzaban a tomar vida. Las tiendas abrían, las personas se preparaban para asistir a sus empleos, los niños y jóvenes se dirijan a clases.

En estas calles iba una pequeña a toda velocidad. Los que la veían no la observaban a ella sino la estela que dejaba. Pero no había duda quien era. La menor Kinomoto iba a clases.

Siguió patinando cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho, un presentimiento similar a la sensación que causaba el ataque de una carta. Al menos eso es lo que le explico a Kero en cuanto llego a casa (recordemos que esto está contado según o que Kero sabe).

Lo atribuyó a los nervios de un nuevo curso y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kinomoto un pequeño guardián sentía un cambio. Algo sucedía con su dueña al parecer, pero nada grave, no sentía peligro, seguramente los nervios de su nuevo día y la prisa de llegar a tiempo estaban alterándola un poco. Era común tener estas sensaciones todas las mañanas. Ya estaba acostumbrado -.-U 

"Pero – se dijo el guardián - ¿por qué se siente diferente?" Había algo distinto en este sentimiento. Al menos eso creía. "Seguro las vacaciones me quitaron la costumbre, hacía un tiempo que Sakura no se presionaba. Desde que capturó a Vacío había estado demasiado tranquila."

Aunque su instinto parecía no quedar del todo conforme con la explicación, decidió dar el asunto por terminado y así dedicarse a asuntos más importantes.

- ¡Hoy haré un nuevo récord! – y con eso se dirigió a la consola frente a la tele con pensamientos de derrota dirigidos a cierta pantera negra que estaba en Europa.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y con ello los alumnos regresaban a sus hogares por primera vez en el curso. Normalmente este era un día alegre de reencuentros y nuevas amistades, por lo que las calles de Tomoeda solían estar animadas a estas horas. A pesar de ello, hoy era distinto. 

El día estaba un poco nublado, quizá llovería, pero lo extraño era que por alguna razón todas las personas no tenían los ánimos de siempre. Cierto, estaban contentas e intentaban pasarla bien pero había ago en el ambiente, era como si el aire estuviera un poco más pesado el día de hoy.

Más de uno lo notó.

La menor de los Kinomoto llegó a su hogar para encontrar a su padre preparando la comida. Esto la sorprendió un poco y ante su rostro, el hombre se limitó a explicar.

- Te dije que hoy llegaría temprano, pero creo que no lo recordaste – le dijo a su hija con su siempre amable sonrisa.

- Gomen nnU Llevaba prisa, así que no lo noté. Pero no debiste haber hecho la comida, era mi turno.

- Tú harás la cena. – dijo simplemente.

- Hai

Con esto la joven se retiró a su cuarto donde encontró lo d todos los días: un guardián enajenado con videojuegos

- Kero, si sigues jugando tanto te hará daño.

- Imposible Sakurita, mis increíbles poderes y resistencia mágica me hacen inmune a daños normales

- Pues sea o no así tendrás que controlar un poco el tiempo que juegas o tendré que quitarte una porción de tus dulces ¬¬

- ¡Noooooooo! TOT

- Es por tu bien, Kero – dijo ya con su mirada tierna e inocente, a la que nadie decía que no, la que cautivó a muchos – ¿lo harás?

- Está bien -.-

Por un momento la chica quedó pensativa.

- Kero¿hoy no sentiste anda raro?

El peluche, un tanto sorprendido le respondió.

- En la mañana. Pero lo atribuí a tu nerviosismo. Como sabes tus emociones afectan directamente a tu magia y ésta a mí. Pero si hubiese sido eso dudo que tú lo hubieras sentido – dijo con su pequeña pata bajo su barbilla – Es extraño, no debería haber ningún problema ahora que lograste sellar a Vacío

- ¿Crees que sea algo peligroso?

- Lo dudo, pero debes estar alerta.

La muchacha sólo asintió, un poco preocupada pero tranquila hasta cierto punto, si fuera algo grave estaba segura que Kero se daría cuenta.

Después de eso, la joven prometió traerle un delicioso postre y bajo a comer con su padre.

----------------------

Pasada la hora de la comida Sakura salió de casa con intenciones de visitar a su amiga de toda la vida y comprar algunas cosas para la cena, después de todo no pensaba dejar que su padre lo hiciera

Mientras tanto, cierto guardián comía el postre prometido y trataba de ignorar ese extraño presentimiento que contrario a lo pensado no desaparecía sino que se intensificaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

De hecho apagó la consola de videojuegos y se sentó en el escritorio, observando la ventana, comenzó a meditar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía pero en su interior estaba intranquilo.

- Si Sakura no se apresura no le dará tiempo de preparar la cena – se dijo, aunque más que nada buscaba una excusa para buscar su ama.

Sin más se dirigió a la ventana y en cuanto la tocó salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared del cuarto.

- ¿Qué…?

"Hay una barrera"

Lo notaba pero su mente no parecía registrarlo.

"Hay una barrera mágica"

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

"Problemas…. ¡Sakura está en peligro!"

Debía salir de ahí en ese momento pero por lo visto su vía de escape estaba bloqueada, la magia rodeaba toda la casa, "¿Cómo no lo noté?" El guardián estaba enfadado consigo mismo y hasta cierto punto sorprendido, quienquiera que fuera capaz de hacer una barrera tan poderosa y disimulada era de cuidado, especialmente si era un enemigo.

Se concentró en ubicar el punto más débil de la magia.

"La entrada"

A estas alturas lo que la familia de Sakura pensara era lo de menos, en un instante Kerberos se hizo presente y con una poderosa llamarada eliminó la entrada del cuarto. Sin perder tiempo bajó a la planta baja para encontrar aquello que pensaba salir a buscar: el atacante.

El guardián solar pensaba que aquel que estuviera haciendo esto iría por Sakura, que sólo querían detenerlo, pero ahora estaba completamente confundido. ¿Qué demonios buscaba este tipo?

Frente a él estaba un hombre alto, como Touya sino es que un poco más, cubierto por una capucha negra que le recordaba a unos monjes diabólicos de cierta película, y es que de verdad parecía un hábito, pero negro, completamente negro. De la capucha sobresalían unos cabellos negros, pero un negro sucio, sin brillo alguno y su barbilla que denotaba una piel blanca, como de un fantasma.

Ese extraño hombre se encontraba ahí parado en medio de la sala de los Kinomoto, como si fuera un invitado, mientras Kerberos, completamente asustado observaba al padre de Sakura en el sillón, completamente inconsciente.

El hombre habló por fin.

- Kerberos, - habló con una voz fuerte, un poco gruesa, de hombre maduro pero que manejaba frialdad - el guardián de las cartas. Es un placer conocerle al fin. Espero no le moleste acompañarme mientras esperamos a la nueva maestra…

* * *

Touya Kinomoto corría por la ciudad de Tomoeda. Un espíritu le había avisado que había algo extraño en cierta zona de la ciudad, zona que resultó ser su hogar. 

- Ahora que habrá hecho el mounstro… Espero que esté bien.

Sin más se dedicó a seguir corriendo, esperaba que el peluche y Yuki ya estuvieran ahí.

* * *

En un parque de la ciudad un niño jugaba con su pelota. De repente observó unos pájaros asustados, lo que lo llevó a observa al cielo. Ahí un ángel volaba con dirección a la residencia Kinomoto. 

- Mami¡mira un ángel!

La señora simplemente le sonrió a su hijo pensando en lo grandiosa que era la imaginación de los pequeños.

En el cielo, dicho ángel hablaba consigo mismo.

_¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Kerberos?_

_Sabes que él cuida de Sakura tanto como tú._

_Pero siento peligro, y él no parece estar con ella._

_Ya me lo habías dicho, es por eso que estás aquí._

Sin más el guardián de la luna voló más aprisa.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? 

- Tranquilo Kerberos, simplemente deseo conversar con ella acerca de su¿cómo decirlo? Su legado.

El guardián se mantenía en posición alerta, como acechando una presa. Nada de esto le daba buena espina.

- Pero me parece que antes de verla tendré que encargarme de otros invitados…- dijo estirando el brazo hacia la entrada de la casa, abriendo completamente la puerta.

Y como si tal frase lo hubiese invocado el guardián lunar apareció por ahí completamente serio y apuntando con su flecha al hombre.

- Bienvenido sea joven Yue, su compañero y yo conversábamos un poco acerca de la nueva maestra. Espero pueda unírsenos.

- ¿Quién es y qué busca? – como siempre el guardián era frío e iba al grano.

- Como ya le dije a Kerberos, sólo vengo con el objetivo de hablar con su ama. Ella posee algo que deseo.

- ¡No se acercará a Sakura! – el temperamento del guardián solar había estallado, el felino nunca había podido soportar calmado y su instinto había emergido. Se lanzó directamente al hombre con garras y colmillos como armas.

No se esperaba un contraataque.

Los labios del hombre pronunciaron algo inaudible y un rayo oscuro salió de su mano hacia el pecho de Kerberos, estrellándolo al otro lado de la habitación, creando una grieta en la pared.

Yue no había pensado en atacar hasta observar hostilidad, y al ver a su "hermano" siendo atacado disparó la flecha ya preparada.

Lamentablemente ésta nunca llego a su destino.

Como si una gran fuerza lo rodeara la flecha se disolvió antes de siquiera tocar al sujeto.

Kerberos se levantó un tanto adolorido, mientras el guardián de la luna se colocaba a su lado. Unidos eran más fuertes y ahora veían que quienquiera que fuera este hombre, no podía ser tomado a la ligera.

- Les ofrecí que esperáramos pacíficamente. No deberían arriesgar así su integridad, no quisiera que la nueva maestra encontrara a sus guardianes en un estado deplorable… si es que aún queda algo de esos guardianes…- en sus labios se veía una sonrisa sarcástica – después de todo, no puedo prometer nada.

- ¡No nos subestimes! - Kerberos, ofendido ante el comentario lanzó su mejor llamarada, o al menos eso iba a hacer cuando su compañero lo detuvo.

Ante la duda del primero Yue explicó.

- El señor Kinomoto sigue ahí. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Y era cierto, barrera mágica o no, no podían estar seguros si el padre de su ama estaría a salvo. Eso los dejaba en una desventaja aún mayor.

- Por lo que veo las sorpresas continúan. – el hombre de verdad parecía estar disfrutando cada momento de la situación.

Y es que en ese momento otro "invitado" se unió a la fiesta.

Touya Kinomoto estaba en casa.

(Podría dejarlo ahí pero sería una grosería de mi parte nnU, continuemos )

Touya entro a su casa para encontrar una escena poco común, su padre inconsciente, un tipo extraño en medio de su sala y la contraparte de su mejor amigo y la forma verdadera del peluche, frente a éste.

Y su hermana no estaba a la vista.

Si su poder y percepción no le fallaban, ella estaba en camino, lo que no era nada bueno. No dejaría que estuviera en peligro.

- Joven Kinomoto, un placer que se una a nosotros. Quizá usted sea más pertinente que estos dos.- El mencionado comenzó a concentrar su magia espiritual.- O quizá no.

Touya sabía que no podía hacer mucho pero daría todo por su familia, en especial por su hermanita, y es que notaba que este hombre era un gran peligro. Sus premoniciones no fallaban y por tanto no dejaría que este tipo se acercara a su mounstro.

Ahora había tres contra uno, pero eso no parecía molestarle al hombre.

A pesar de todo ninguno se decidía a atacar, después de todo Fujitaka Kinomoto seguía tras de él. Y pareció notarlo.

- ¡Oh ya veo! No se preocupen hay una barrera que lo protegerá. Pueden atacarme si así lo desean. – Enfureció con esto a los tres.- Veo que no se deciden, en ese caso tendré que enviarlo a otro lado – y alzando su brazo y pronunciando más palabras inaudibles, Fujitaka Kinomoto pareció desvanecerse.

- ¡Papá! NO – Touya se lanzó al ataque. Lamentablemente fue un ataque ciego, sin siquiera entender cómo ocurrió, estaba de regreso a dónde estaba, pero esta vez en el suelo..

- No te preocupes, estará bien. Por ahora.

Una vez más Touya estaba de pie y acumulando su energía, ambos guardianes listos también.

Los tres atacaron a la vez.

Poder espiritual, una enorme llamarada y dagas de hielo atacaron al hombre, al parecer este ataque era más poderoso, pues se vio forzado a alzar ambos brazos bruscamente, dejando así a la vista su rostro. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los presentes lo vería, pues con una ráfaga de su poder los lanzó a los muros dejándolos semiinconscientes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Y si alguno callo en la inconciencia, al menos pudo ver una imagen.

En la entrada estaba Sakura Kinomoto, con sus ojos color esmeralda muy abiertos, tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo.

- Al fin. – El hombre se giró, quedando frente a la pequeña – Bienvenida, joven maestra. He estado esperándola.

Kerberos se levanto para observar como su ama hablaba con aquel hombre, que ahora notaba, no sólo tenía el cabello negro sino que tenía varias líneas color rojo sangre en él. (como rayitos nnU)

- ¿Quién eres? – comenzó Sakura.

- Sólo alguien que desea hablar con la joven maestra, con aquella que heredó el legado de Clow.

Se notaba que la joven Kinomoto no confiaba mucho en este hombre, lo que considerando su buena naturaleza no podía ser bueno.

- ¡Hermano! – No se había fijado en el estado de su hermano y guardianes.

Se acercaba a revisar a su hermano cuando aquel hombre se interpuso.

- Insisto en hablar con usted.

-¿Qué quiere? – dijo con un poco de miedo

- Creo que será buena idea discutirlo sin interrupciones – y tras una mirada a los ahí presentes, levanto uno de sus brazos, con esto ambos se desvanecieron.

- ¡Sakura! – el guardián de ojos dorados no sentía la presencia de su ama, eso era preocupante. De inmediato se dirigió a su compañero que apenas se levantaba.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien. – el casi ángel parecía ser serio hasta en las peores situaciones - ¿por qué no puedo sentir el aura de Sakura?

- Se la llevo a algún lado.

- Pero aún si está lejos no puede desaparecer su presencia tan fácilmente, sobre todo si Sakura aún no aprende a ocultarla.

Ambos guardianes estaban pensativos.

- Si puede – dijo de repente el guardián solar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si la llevo a algún espacio o universo alterno con algún hechizo.

- ¿Algo como la reacción de la carta oscuridad?

El felino sólo asintió.

Lo peor es que como no sabían la diferencia en los periodos de tiempo no podían estar seguros cuanto tiempo pasaba.

Yue aprovecho la "paz" momentánea para reincorporar a su amigo, pues Touya seguía en el suelo. Así que se dedicó a levantarlo de su incómoda posición en el piso.

Al fin, recuperó la conciencia y viendo alrededor, se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

- ¿¡Dónde está Sakura!?

- Se la han llevado – respondió Yue – al parecer a una dimensión paralela…

- ¿CÓMO¡¿Y NO LO DETUVIERON?! – Touya Kinomoto no dejaba de proteger a su hermanita

- ¡No vi que tu hicieras nada! – Kerberos estaba tan preocupado como él, se sentía impotente en esta situación.

Sin embargo la tensión no duró mucho, una especie de explosión de luz se hizo presente en la habitación. Los tres presentes se cubrieron el rostro y cuando recuperaron la vista vieron a todos aquellos que desaparecieran, todos, pero no como se fueron.

En primer plano estaba Sakura, su báculo de estrella en posición defensiva, las ropas un poco maltratadas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Por alguna razón el libro de las cartas estaba con ella. Frente a la maestra, el hombre de cabello oscuro, con una cara que más que enfadada parecía sorprendida, y un poco frustrada, pero aún tranquilo. Como quien perdió un partido pero aún no el juego.

Y en el entre ellos alguien recostado, con los ojos cerrados… inmóvil.

Fujitaka Kinomoto **no** parecía respirar.

- No te lo perdonaré…-decía en un susurro Sakura – y no dejaré que te acerques a mis amigos, no lo harás. ¡No lo harás!

Touya parecía comprender lo sucedido. Todos parecían hacerlo.

- MALDITO - Touya estaba fúrico, pero sabía que el otro miembro de su familia aún corría peligro.

Aunque confundidos, los guardianes se posicionaron junto a su ama y su hermano les siguió. Tomó el cuerpo de su padre entre sus brazos y se quedó ahí junto a su hermana, observándolo sin creerlo aún. No podía aceptarlo, pero sabía que ahora su padre estaría con la persona que más amaba, con su madre en el cielo. No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima sobre él.

En ese momento el hombre dejó ver una sonrisa y alzó ambas manos.

- Veamos que hacen ustedes contra la oscuridad…

Sakura reconoció sus palabras.

- ¡Aléjense! – dijo a todos, lo único que logro fue que una separación del grupo, Yue y su hermano, aun abrazando a su padre, fueron hacia un lado y ella y Kerberos hacia otro.

Error.

Una enorme energía oscura cubrió todo el piso inferior de la casa Kinomoto.

- ¡Escudo! – llamó la pequeña maestra.

Lamentablemente, por el poder del ataque y la condición de Sakura, la carta sólo los rodeo a ella y su guardián solar.

Cuando Sakura y Kero voltearon sólo vieron como la oscuridad rodeaba a Touya y Yue.

No alcanzaron a ver que una luz los envolvía antes de que desaparecieran…

Al fin la oscuridad se disipó y sólo quedaban muros de la planta baja de la residencia Kinomoto. Nada más a la vista. Ni un alma, ni un cuerpo. Nada. Sólo Sakura y su guardián solar frente a ese hombre que iniciara la tragedia.

La pequeña, al ver como quedo todo, al ver que sólo quedaba Kero a su lado no pudo sino sollozar un poco más, pero recordando las palabras de aquella persona especial, se dijo que llorando no resolvería nada. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una decisión.

- Kero – llamó, el guardián estaba a su lado, aún en su forma original y listo para atacar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura suspiró. Esto era difícil, pero si quería alejar a ese hombre debía hacerlo.

- Tengo que sellar a las cartas.

El pequeño guardián no parecía captarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Voy a sellar las cartas, y necesito que tú también vayas, que cuides el libro como guardián que eres.

- ¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarte sola aquí. ¡Hay mucho peligro! – le decía el felino, desesperado por la decisión. No lo entendía.

- Kero, - llamó a su guardián, no, a su amigo, y le vio directamente a los ojos – confía en mí, tengo que hacer esto, debo protegerlos.

- ¡Y yo tengo que protegerte a ti¡Eres mi ama, mi maestra! Eres mi amiga, tú lo dijiste, que más que maestra, eres nuestra amiga.

- Y como amiga te pido esto Kero, por favor. Prometo que regresaré, que en cuanto todo acabé volveremos a estar juntos. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Ya verás.

El hombre frente a ellos parecía haber terminado de disfrutar los efectos del ataque anterior, casi no había tiempo.

- Está bien. – Kerberos no quería hacerlo, pero confiaba y quería demasiado a Sakura como para negarse. Volvió a su forma falsa ante la sorpresa del enemigo. Sakura quito la carta escudo y regreso todas al libro. Kero se colocó encima dispuesto a ser sellado; mientras brillaba a punto de sumergirse en el sueño que suponía el encierro sólo vio a Sakura directo a sus ojos vedes y decididos – pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

La flor de cerezo sólo asintió mientras él sonreía y por fin el libro quedó sellado.

El guardián solar de las cartas Sakura ya no supo más.

**Presente**

- Lo primero que esperaba ver al salir de ahí era a Sakurita, diciéndome que todo había salido bien – Kerberos parecía sollozar, de verdad le dolía recordar - ¡No quería dejarla! NO DEBÍA Pero confío en ella, y sé que debe haber alguna razón por la que ha tardado. Sé que cumplirá su promesa.

Hubo silencio en la habitación.

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del guardián, normalmente no era así, solía ser menos serio, pero no podían dejar de admirar su confianza y fidelidad.

Ahora compendian un poco más la situación, pero había muchas incógnitas. ¿Qué había pasado al final. ¿Quién era ese hechicero y qué buscaba¿Es acaso el que reapareció? Había aún muchas preguntas pero la inmediata era la que ahora les preocupaba.

- Kerberos – inició Syaoran - ¿qué pasará con las cartas?

Todos observaron al guardián esperando su respuesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Nada, las cartas son de Sakura.

Esto sería más difícil al parecer.

- Pero, Sakura no está y el libro ha sido abierto. – comentó Tomoyo.

- Kerberos, lo que queremos saber es que sucederá ahora que el sello está roto, no creo que las cartas puedan mantenerse así nada más. Necesitan magia para vivir, y si en estos momentos se creo un vínculo al abrir el libro, no fue con la maestra. Así que¿qué sucederá?

Kero estaba serio, "no lo había pensado¿qué hacer si ella no está aquí ahora? Sólo me quedaría iniciar el procedimiento normal, pero si Sakura regresa ¿qué haré?"

- El procedimiento normal, al no tener a su maestra, lo normal sería que se haga un traslado. – empezó el aludido.

- ¿Cómo? – la verdad ninguno entendía.

- Las cartas se transferirían a aquel que Sakura eligiera.

- Pero no eligió a nadie – dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo sé, me gustaría esperar a que ella vuelva pero al haber abierto el libro han reiniciado el ciclo. Han de capturar las cartas para que estas renazcan una vez más.

- ¿Otra captura? – Syaoran no podía creerlo.

- Si – continúo Kero – pero es diferente. Ahora las cartas no han salido sin control, ahora yo he despertado primero. Además en vista de que los hechiceros aquí presentes tienen algún vínculo con Clow, será más fácil.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Porque en cierto modo ya conocen ese tipo de magia, además ya no están empeñadas en causar destrozos, simplemente en probar al siguiente maestro. Incluso puede que algunas se sellen por voluntad.

- Una nueva cacería de cartas… - Eriol estaba pensativo - ¿y cómo se elegirá al nuevo card captor?

Nadie había pensado en eso.

- Yo tendría que elegirlo parea que Yue lo juzgue; sin embargo, como están las cosas sería simplemente cazarlas y aquel que las cartas elijan será el card master.

- ¿O sea que alguien podría intervenir como yo lo hice? – Syaoran preguntó

- Así es, e incluso si fuera digno las cartas podrían elegir a alguien ajeno, a otro hechicero o hechicera así como el mocoso tuvo su oportunidad en el juicio de Yue.

- ¿Y cuando se liberarán las cartas? – Dijo Eriol – después de todo habrá que prepararse para…

No bien había terminado ases de luz salieron del libro.

- …capturarlas?

- Ahora – dijo el guardián mientras volvía a su forma falsa.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes peluche! – no creo necesitar decir que cierto castaño aporto esto ¬¬U

- No preguntaron antes mocoso, no es mi culpa.

Al parecer esto de verdad sería como otra captura.

* * *

Cerca de ahí una joven de ojos verdes sintió el cambio en la magia. 

"Así que todo vuelve a empezar. Creo que tendré que darles algunos problemas, aunque no se si deba darme a conocer… -.-U Hoeee, es muy complicado. Tendré que hablar con Hayashi-san para pedir su opinión."

- ¡Hoe! Esto es muy complicado TT

* * *

Bien, ahora viene una nueva cacería, pero ustedes qué opinan, debería poner cómo capturan todas las cartas? En mi opinión es demasiado y sería alargar el asunto. Quizá pondré algunas pero no sé si deba poner cada una. Opinen por favor.

Agradezco los reviews y ahora ya no será actualización diaria, pues ya llegue a donde no tengo ni bases.

En fin, gracias a:

** Celina Sosa** Creo que ya con este capitulo te diste una idea de lo que piensan del estado de los demás. Sakura pensó que su hermano había muerto. Peeeeero, la verdad es que tengo dos opciones y aun no me decido de si aún lo piensa nnU Se que fui cruel, pero todo debe empeorar antes de mejorar  
**karenhuitron** hasta yo quiero saber que pasa, dudo de que ideará mi mente y me doy miedo XD Espero no despertar tu furia. jejeje Gracias por el review

**irisjas** pues, para mi tu apoyo es enorme. El hecho de que te animes a leer esta historia y me dejes un review para mi es lo mejor que alguien puede hacer. Sobre Fujitaka-san...erm, mejor no te lo digo, pero una vez más, las cosas deben ponerse feas para mejorar, gomen.

**Esmeraldy** Umm pues el reencuentro aun le falta nnU pero la aparición ya va. Y si me buscan...tendré que mandar mi ejercito de lobos a despistar a los lectores O muajajajajajajaja Umm, bien, ignoremos eso último nnU Gracias por el review y espero les agrade como continua el fic a ti y tus amigas

Eso es todo, nos vemos pronto con la continuación

Matta ne


	7. Comienza la cacería

Konnichiwa, estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo. Hay una alusión al manga. Si no saben como capturó Sakura a vuelo en el manga pueden pedirme informes vía mail o review, investigarlo o algo así.También acerca de el hecho de que el papá de Sakura era otra parte de la reencarnación de Clow junto con Eriol.

Perdón la tardanza, por lo mismo este capitulo es de los más largos.

Sólo la historia y los nuevos personajes me pertenecen.

- Diálogos

_¿Ideas para explicarlo?_

(Mis extraños comentarios)

"Pienso"

Capitulo 7

**_Comienza la cacería_**

* * *

Era tarde una noche en una zona empresarial de Japón. En lo alto de un edificio (que en realidad no era tan alto) cercano al poblado de Tomoeda se veía una figura. Una persona se encontraba observando la luna, al parecer sumida en pensamientos, como si lo que pasara por su mente fuera una situación realmente compleja o preocupante. 

De pronto la persona habló, aunque sonó más como un suspiro.

- Tengo sueño... -o-

Si, Sakura Kinomoto no cambiaba en nada. Habían pasado sólo tres días desde que se liberaran las cartas y ya había formulado un plan. Más bien, había localizado a Hayashi-san para que le ayudara a formular un plan nnU

Cierto, Hayashi-san le había ayudado en más de un modo, se recordó mientras llevaba su mano al pecho, sosteniendo algo que colgaba de una delgada cadena. Sonrió. Aún no podía creer que llegara a ella, pero que a pesar de todo estuviera ahí era como una señal. Para ella, significaba que las cartas, a su modo, la estaban apoyando. Quizá tuviera que afrontar pruebas, pero sabía que ellas la perdonaban. Que hasta cierto punto comprendían. Además representaba un cambio, el suyo, el de su vida y poder; pues ella ya no era la misma, como se lo dijo Hayashi-san…

**FLASHBACK**

- No esperaba una visita tan pronto – comentaba entre serio, feliz y sorprendido el hombre tras su llegada al templo. Si bien se habían despedido para no verse por largo tiempo, al parecer la joven aún necesitaba de su sabiduría.

- Lo sé, pero no sabía a quien acudir.

- Es una situación dificil¿dices que vino a ti? – preguntó de nuevo tras la explicación de la ojiverde acerca de los eventos en Tomoeda.

La chica se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Ya has intentado liberar su poder?

- Aún no. Estaba muy sorprendida, además hubiesen podido percibirme.

El guardián del templo se encontraba pensativo.

- Inténtalo, por favor

Así, la joven tomó en su mano la pequeña llave rosa que fuera su preciado báculo años atrás y cerrando sus ojos recitó el conjuro que antes le era tan común. Ahora le sonaba un tanto amargo tras la tragedia, pero al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba, pues estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, - el pequeño dije rosa comenzó a brillar - muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo – ¡Liberate! – la llave brillaba pero ligeramente. El báculo no apareció.

- ¿Q-Qué¿Qué pasó? - la joven maestra no entendía nada

- Esperaba algo así¿podrías decirme de nuevo el conjuro?

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, - dijo esta vez en tono normal, sólo diciendo las palabras- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate.

- Lo que pensé.- Hayashi soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no cambia la llave?

- Porque el conjuro no es adecuado

- o.o?

- Estas convocando un báculo que si bien se relaciona con el poder de tu estrella, no está cumpliendo una misión, al menos no como solía hacerlo. No para aquella para la que fue creado. En esta ocasión no sellaste un pacto, la llave vino a ti por instinto, buscando el poder del que se formó, o más bien modificó.

-¿Y qué hago¿Debo hacer el pacto de cazar las cartas nuevamente?

- Vas a atraparlas, sí, pero siguen siendo tus cartas. Además, aún si usas el poder de tu estrella, tu magia ha cambiado en este tiempo. Ya no es igual a hace cinco años. No me sorprendería que aún si la llave te aceptara no fuera capaz de canalizar tu magia adecuadamente. Debes adaptar el conjuro a quien eres ahora, a lo que sientes, a lo que deseas hacer con esta magia.

Sakura no entendía completamente, sólo sabía que tenía que decir un conjuro nuevo que se adecuara. "¿Adecuarse a qué? ToT" – pensaba

Se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedían, simplemente diría lo que sentía y concentraría su poder.

Suspiró y una vez más dijo un conjuro, aunque ésta vez, un poco diferente.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma, libera el poder que encierra tu interior; bríndame tu ayuda para cumplir la misión que me ha sido conferida y proteger a quienes amo- la llave giraba y brillaba más que nunca, con una luz que iba aclarándose, volviéndose de un blanco cegador- ¡Libérate! – Con esto la luz envolvió a Sakura y el nuevo báculo se presentó ante su ama…

**PRESENTE**

No había cambiado mucho el conjuro. Pero después de la sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ahora sólo necesitaba concentrarse en ese sentimiento, en su misión, para invocar al báculo.

Está bien, lo admitía… Hayashi-san le ayudo_ un poquito…_ Bien. Se lo explico -.-U

Le agradaba que las palabras ya no fueran necesarias "Porque nos une algo que es tan importante que puedo prescindir de ellas"

En ese momento una extraña ráfaga de viento impactó con el edificio, alertándola. Una presencia se dio a conocer "la presencia de una carta"

Otra ráfaga de viento llego de la nada. La ojiverde de inmediato creo un pequeño escudo. No era tan poderoso como su carta, pero hacía el trabajo, después de todo, no se quedo sentada estos años.

"Una carta Sakura"- sonrió la maestra – "y no cualquiera"

La carta Viento hacía su aparición. Una vez más la primera carta estaba ante Kinomoto Sakura.

Y ella estaba preparada.

Cerrando sus ojos, conjuro a su llave. Una luz banca se dejó ver.

* * *

Li Syoran estaba dormido en su apartamento cuando una presencia lo alertó. 

"Esa presencia es… ¡No puedo equivocarme¡Una carta!"

Sin perder tiempo se preparó para salir en su búsqueda, no sin antes asegurarse de enviar un mensaje a cierto inglés (vía celulares Tomoyo, por supuesto).

* * *

El antes mencionado ya estaba en las puertas de la mansión Daidouji. Había pensado en despertar a su compañera pero decidió que lo mejor sería partir de inmediato. Además no quería saber que pasaría si la señora Sonomi iba a buscar a su hija y encontraba su cama, y la del invitado, vacías. 

Camino hacía la entrada, donde sin saberlo ya lo esperaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No iba a dejarles toda la diversión Además, tengo que grabar esta nueva cacería

- ¿Sabes que si tu madre descubre que salimos me meteré en grandes aprietos?

- Dudo que haya llegado al grado de ir cada hora a revisar nuestras habitaciones nnU

- Después de cómo gritó cuando regresamos del departamento de Syaoran, creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que tu servidor no se acerque a su preciada hija. -.-U

- Supongo que es cierto, pero siento informarte que no saldrás de aquí sin mí.

Eriol sólo la observó con una mirada divertida. Sabía que debía esperar algo así de su parte. En fin, sería mejor no hacer esperar más a su amigo.

- Vamos – se limitó a indicar el pelioscuro mientras volvía a andar con una sonriente Daidouji junto a él.

* * *

Sakura llevaba unos minutos en combate contra viento cuando ésta se detuvo. Había logrado esquivar hábilmente los ataques; sin embargo no había contraatacado. Simplemente no sentía hostilidad por parte de la carta, así que no deseaba hacerlo. Quería entender que sucedía. En esta momentánea pausa la figura de la mujer que representaba al viento se le quedó viendo fijamente. La ojiverde vio que se le concedía una oportunidad y levantó su báculo. Éste ahora era de un color blanco, quizá todavía con un poco de brillo rosado, o quizá era simplemente la magia de quien lo portaba. Era definitivamente más largo que el anterior, pero no llegaba a la altura de aquel que se formó cuando Yue y Kerberos se unieron a él. Aún era coronado por su estrella que se veía más estilizada y rodeada por unas alas más largas que tomaban el lugar del círculo; había además, en lugar de la joya bajo éste, un grabado pequeño del Sol y la Luna, similares a los de su símbolo mágico de antaño y al de Clow. En la punta baja seguía aquella otra joya alargada, pero si era observada a detalle podía fácilmente confundírsele con un pétalo de flor de cerezo. 

Segura de sí misma y con la carta sin oponerse ni un instante recitó:

- ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige, Carta Sakura!♦

Viento estaba una vez más en su forma de carta; sin embargo, el pequeño rectángulo de luz tardo más en dejar de brillar, pues había sufrido un cambio. Sakura sabía que podía seguir usando las cartas como eran pero no sería completamente efectivo. Al haber cambiado su báculo era probable que sucediera algo similar a la situación de la llegada de Eriol. Por lo mismo decidió que las cartas debían adecuarse también a su nuevo poder. Sólo esperaba que éstas no tuvieran problemas, y, al menos por la tranquilidad que Viento desprendía, a ella no le incomodaba.

Viento, su primera carta era la primera en regresar. Ésta había atacado sin hostilidad y como carta, sabía que otras harían lo mismo, quizá más en serio. Las cartas sabían que su ama, pues aún la consideraban como tal, necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible; sin embargo, aún no estaba lista para el desafío. Pero lo estaría y ellas harían lo posible por ayudar.

En ese instante percibió dos energías que se acercaban, una, la más conocida, estaba más cerca. "Será mejor retirarme" se dijo la maestra antes de huir lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El dueño de la presencia llegó poco después. Syaoran analizó la situación y sintió una presencia conocida. Era cálida pero no era la carta. No lograba identificarla, pues definitivamente no era de Eriol. Y hablando de él… 

- Syaoran¿y la carta? – dijo el inglés apareciendo con la amatista.

- Se fue. Sentí su presencia en aquel edificio, pero…

- Lo sé. Hay algo más.

- ¿Reconoces la presencia? – el chino tenía la esperanza de que él si la reconociera.

- Sólo me es familiar, pero lo que me preocupa es que parece que hubiera sido creado un sello. Para ser exactos, un sello de carta. – dijo seriamente el de lentes.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – "¡¿Quién puede estar capturándolas?!" se preguntaba el joven.

- Estoy seguro que una magia tomo poder sobre otra, y ésta parece ser la carta.

El ámbar se frustraba.

- ¿Seguro o no?

- No al cien por ciento, pues hay cierta diferencia. Habrá que investigar.

Tomoyo no perdía detalle. Si bien no poseía magia, su don de la observación podía ser más que útil para deducciones que escaparan a los hechiceros.

- ¿No hay modo de seguir la otra presencia? – preguntó

- Lo sería – comenzó Eriol

- Pero está oculta. Seguramente huyó al detectarnos – completó Syaoran

- ¿Entonces que haremos? - la amatista cuestionó

- Por ahora retirarnos. Analizaremos la presencia, pero es tarde y lo mejor será descansar. Habrá que mantenerse alerta a cualquier presencia, ya sea de las cartas o de quien sea que este tratando de capturarlas - respondió un muy serio Syaoran

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban una vez más en el despartamento del chino. Ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían seguir la presencia, pues se había ocultado demasiado bien; sin embargo, podrían reconocerla si llegaba a aparecer. 

- Entonces¿sólo queda esperar? - inició Tomoyo

Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir, sin saber que pronto habría más y más reencuentros.

* * *

Dos hombres jóvenes estaban sentado en una cafetería de Tomoeda. Era un lugar pequeño y apacible, conocido y el cual recordaban. 

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó un pelinegro

- No lo sé, Touya.

-¡Pero si vinimos porque tú dijiste que algo pasaba ¿¿¿Cómo que no sabes cómo actuar??? Debes estar bromeando Yukito

-Ya te explique que la magia de las cartas está activada, lo que implica que mi otro yo tiene que estar aquí, y que seguramente será liberado

Hubo un corto silencio.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Sakura?

- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Pero debo estar aquí. Soy uno de los gaurdianes y este es mi deber.

* * *

Syaoran se encontraba en el pequeño recibidor de su departamento. Estaba sentado en silencio, simplemente meditando. 

"¿Quién puede estar buscando las cartas¿Por qué¿para qué?...Simplemente no entiendo quien pudo haberse enterado tan rápido" - desde que discutiera el asunto con Eriol no se quedaba tranquilo. Su lógica sólo le indicaba dos opciones. "El asesino..." pensaba con furia. Aquel que estaba tan alerta seguramente había notado a algo. Por lo que dijo Kerberos era un hechicero extremadamente poderos después de todo. "Pero..." quedaba la otra opción. "Alguien muy ligado a la magia de las cartas, alguien que este tan compenetrado que pueda sentir lo que les suceda... pero ¡es imposible!,¡olvidalo de una vez!" Una vez más esa vocecilla lo molestaba. Alguien unido a las cartas... que pudiera desifrar lo que les sucede. _¿Quién mejor que su maestra?_

- Entiende - se decía - ella no está aquí.

Y con estas palabras trataba de acallar a su inquieto corazón, que no dejaba de negar la muerte de la flor de cerezo

- _Sakura_

* * *

Era ya avanzada la tarde cuando una nueva presencia hizo su aparición. Al parecer las cartas no pensaban dejarles mucho tiempo de descanso. De inmediao los hechiceros se pusieron en camino (Eriol y Tomoyo en una increíble escapada estratégica de la mansión Daidouji por "hilos" para sus proyectos...). La diferencia era que en esta ocasión había aún más personas dirigiendose al lugar...

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el techo de su antigua primaria. Observaba la nueva carta del viento. Sentía su energía a la vez que caía sobre ella el peso de las próximas batallas. 

Suspiró.

En ese instante sintió una presenecia conocida. Una carta. Y estaba justo ahí, en la escuela. Localizó la presencia cerca de la pista, por la pequeña arboleda donde alguna vez practicara la obra de La Bella Durmiente con Syaoran. De inmediato se dirigió al lugar.

Frente a la ojiverde se alzaba un ave impresionante.

"Vuelo" se dijó la joven reconociendo a la creatura.

De inmediato liberó su báculo y se dispusó a capturarla, pero el ave se alzó en el aire. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a un encuentro corto y directo como Viento.

En ese instante Vuelo se lanzó en picada contra la joven.

"Quizá no está dispuesta para algo corto y tranquilo, pero si para un encuentro" pensaba la joven mientras esquivaba otro ataque del ave.

- ¡Tranuilízate, por favor! - trataba de hablar con su vieja amiga. El ave chilló y le ignoró. Parecía perturbada. Sakura decidió que tendría que actuar como en la primera cacería. Rendir a la carta lo suficiente para su captura.

Cuando se disponía a atacar Vuelo se elevó y pareció alejarse. De inmediato fue tras ella, sin esperar que el ave diese la vuelta y volviese al ataque.

Esto comenzaba a complicarse, y notaba como diversas presencias se acercaban. Si no resolvía esto rápidamente tendría dificultades.

Con su báculo creo una ráfaga de viento, no uso la carta, pues su presencia podría ser un faro que guiaría aún más rápido a los demás a la zona; sin embargo, Vuelo se liberó sin problemas. El ave emitió un sonido similar a un chillido, como un grito de batalla, mientras atacaba con viento a su modo. Con sus alas generó una ráfaga que saco de balance un tanto a la joven maestra, que de inmediato se movió de su lugar. El ave parecía preparar un nuevo ataque cuando una voz irrumpió.

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí!

Una enorme descarga electrica cayó sobre Vuelo, que pareció salir bastante afectada.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, apenas podía ver una silueta en la oscuridad, pero esa voz y esa presencia la sacaban de balance. Era lo mismo que cuando estaba en su casa. Lo reconoció al instante, Syaoran había sido el primero en llegar y no había perdido un instante. No parecía querer que nadie se apoderara de las cartas. Era hasta cierto punto nostálgico, pues aún si las razones eran diferentes, ala actitud era la misma de cuando se conocieran.

Con la mirada fija en el ave y sus sentidos atentos a la presencia intrusa, el castaño se dispuso a continuar la batalla. Su espada en mano. Era demasiado similar a la que usara de niño, eso sí, más larga e imponente.

Entonces, la ojiverde notó el mal estado en el que estaba Vuelo, se había levantado pero evidentemente estaba herida.

El heredero Li preparó un nuevo ataque... al parecer no pensaba dejar que vuelo siquiera se preparara.

Sakura observó a su carta y gritó.

-¡Dentente!

Syaoran se detuvó, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hizo. "¿Quién es?" - se preguntaba. Con la oscuridad de la noche no veía claramente, pero por su voz ya había deducido que era una mujer.

-¡Identificate!

Ella ignoró la orden. Había sido emitida en una voz firme e incluso intimidante, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Ante su falta de respuesta avanzó hacia ella. Lamentablemente un nuevo ataque de vuelo los mantuvo a distancia.

"El ataque anterior fue bastante efectivo..." se dijo el chino y se preparó.

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí!" 

Un trueno volía a desender sobre el ave, pero un escudo transparente disminuypo el impacto de sobremanera. El escudo se rompió al contacto, pero Vuelo no sufrió mayores daños. La carta parecía impactada, al igual que el castaño. Ninguno entendía por qué la mujer había detenido el ataque y defendía a la carta.

- ¡No la lastimes!

_Lastimar_

_Herir_

Palabras que resonaban en la conciencia de la carta. Recuerdos de la pequeña que no quizó lastimarla, que notó que estaba herida cuando ni un guardián lo hizo.

La chica aún tenía esos buenos sentimientos, aún tenía ese corazón.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de dos jóvenes la forma física de Vuelo se fue haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta que una pequeña ave echo a volar para posarse en las manos de Sakura. La flor de cerezo se limitó a sonreír. Ella también recordó a esta pequeña ave.

- ¿Estás lista? - le susurró

El ave simplemente cantó unas ligeras notas.

- ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige, Carta Sakura!

Una luz blanca rodeo el lugar, cegando a Syaoran unos momentos, y mientras acostumbraba sus ojos de nuevo a la oscuridad y percibía una presencia conocida arribando al lugar escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer.

-¡Vuelo!

"Demonios, va a escapar." - su mente decía. Guíado por lo que aún sentia de su presencia y la de la carta en uso, comenzó a correr mientras una voz conocida le gritaba.

- ¡Syaoran!

- ¡Muévete, Eriol!.¡Esa chica tiene las cartas!

Sintió como su amigo aceleraba el paso para correr a su lado mientras él volvía a observar el camino con claridad. "No debí distraerme, no debí sorprenderme con el hechizo¡demonios!"

Entonces se dió cuenta que dos presencias mas estaban en la zona. "¿Más enemigos?.¿Serán aliados de la chica?"

Eriol le dirigió una mirada y él asintió. El inglés se desvió ligeramente hacia las otras presencias mientras el continuaba la persecución de la chica.

Por su parte Tomoyo ya había sido dejada atrás. Se encontraba en el punto inicial de la batalla.

- Una vez más me han dejado sola... ¡y no he podido grabar el reinicio de la cacería! - se decía compungida la amatista mientras con un suspiro avanzaba hacia donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros. Con suerte aún alcanzaría algo digno de quedar en su cámara.

* * *

- Alguien se acerca - dijo un hombre. 

-¿Es a quién buscamos?

-No pero la presencia me parece familiar.

-¿ Tendrá que ver con _él_?

- No lo sé. Mis sentidos no son muy acertados. Mi otro yo aún no tiene todo su poder aunque se hayan liberado las cartas.

-Entonces debemos estar alertas.

Repentinamente una ventisca helada comenzó a rodearlos. Sentían como la temperatura iba disminuyendo y la magia que se hacía presente en el lugar. Ambos se pusieron en guardia. De entre los árboles surgió un joven de gafas y con pelo oscuro. En su mano un largo báculo coronado por un Sol y una Luna.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos.

Eriol dejó de aplicar su magia en el momento en que los reconoció. En su mente pasaban demasiadas preguntas. "¿Qué hacen aquí?. ¿Acaso Touya Kinomoto no estaba muerto?. ¿Qué implicaciones traería que Yukito Tsukishiro siguiera aquí?.¿Yue continuaba vivo en él?." Si bien, su mente lógica sospechaba de este par y hubiera preferido atacar su magia no lo engañaba. Definitivamente sus presencias eran las del hermano de Sakura y la forma falsa de Yue. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no las reconoció al instante, pero ahora que las analizaba no había duda de ello.

Mientras la temperatura volvía a la normalidad y el inglés regresaba su báculo a la forma de llave se dió cuenta que habría que dar muchas explicaciones.

"Es el chico inglés" - reconoció Touya. Entonces¿él tenía las cartas?. no entendía. Había demasiadas dudas.

-Joven Hiragizawa - comenzó Yukito - es un gusto verle. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Lo mismo quisiera preguntar, y presiento que yo tengo más razones para ello.- respondió con una cortés sonrisa- Siganme. Hay demasiadas cosas que discutir, y lo pertinente será que estemos todos presentes.

- ¿Todos? - preguntó Touya. "Quizá ellos ya hallaron a Sakura"

- Hacen falta Tomoyo y Syaoran. - dirigió su mirada hacía cierto punto en el horizonte - Parece que mi querido desendiente no tuvo suerte. Habrá que reunirnos.

Sin más el inglés comenzó a avanzar seguido de los otros dos. Touya pareció querer decir algo, pero Yukito lo detuvo colocando una mano en su brazo. Pese a que todos querían respuestas, había que ser pertinentes.

* * *

"Usar la carta me ayuda a escapar pero es más fácil que detecten mi presencia" razonó la joven maestra cuando tras unos minutos aún percibía a Syaoran tras ella. Por suerte había ganado cierta distancia, así que desendió y regresó a la carta a su forma. Al igual que Viento, Vuelo había cambiado para adecuarse a la magia de su maestra. Diseño igual pero su presencia y color eran diferentes. Notó como el joven de los Li seguía acercandose. "Es muy rápido" 

Ocultó su presencia y corrió, ella también era rápida. "De algo debían servir tantos años corriendo para llegar a clases nnU"

Había llegado a una zona conocida, estaba en los alrededores del Parque Pingüino, en la zona de árboles y arbustos, si se adentraba quizá podría terminar de perderlo.

Syaoran por su parte notó que su objetivo había dejado de usar las cartas. "Apenas la siento, debo darme prisa o podría perderla".

Continuó corriendo hasta un punto en el que había un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Ya no detectaba la presencia, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba cerca... lo sabía. Se concentró, pero no podía sentirla, o era muy poderosa o había puesto alguna barrera. No estaba seguro, pero había escapado. Estaba tan cerca, y tan lejos.

-¡Sal! - gritó, quizá si pensaba que la había localizado... o si la provocaba. Algo debía intentar. - Sé que estás aquí¡sal de una vez!

"¿En verdad me habrá localizado?" - Sakura estaba en la ramas de un árbol cercano. Podía observar la espalda del chino. De inmediato notó que no. "Si supiera que estoy aquí, ya hubiera actuado."

El castaño soltó un pequeño grito de frustración. No podía creerlo. Detectó que Eriol se acercaba, y con las presencias que habían sentido, eso era extraño, pero ahora que lo analizaba sin tanta presión, le parecían ligeramente conocidas. Lo mejor sería esperar.

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Eriol, Yukito y Touya llegaron al claro, guiados por la presencia de Syaoran, quien no se molestó en ocultarla. En cuanto estuvieron a la vista, parecía que el chino iba a desmayarse, Eriol desvió vagamente la mirada. "¡Ese es Kinomoto! y el otro es...¡¿Yukito?!.¿¡Qué sucede?!" 

"El mocoso... ¿qué hace aquí?" - Touya no podía perdonar al chico, no le agradaba, quizá jamás lo haría. Pero no era el momento de discutir, debía serenarse... por ahora.

El joven Li apenas abrió la boca cuando un pequeño grito ahogado los hizo voltear. Tomoyo llegó y se impactó tanto como su amigo al ver a los otros dos.

Pronosticando una avalancha de preguntas, Eriol fue el que habló.

- Todos tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar. Será mejor ir a tu departamento Syaoran.

Parecía que iba a replicar, pero a su pesar, Eriol tenía razón. Con tantas cosas sucediendo no podían discutir en cualquier lado. Y efectivamente, en su departamento tendrían más privacidad.

El grupo comenzó a caminar, todos con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

* * *

No podía creerlo 

Estaban vivos

_"Están vivos"_

Sakura estaba pálida. Por un momento le entró el pánico, pensó que estaba viendo fantasmas, al grado que estuvo a punto de desenmascarar su presencia. Estaba casi segura que Eriol había notado algo, pero no parecía haber habido consecuencias.Pero ese no era el punto. Su hermano estaba vivo, y también Yukito.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué. Estubo tentada a salir de su escondite, llorar y abrazarlos. Por lo menos seguirlos para averiguar qué había sucedido. Entonces lo notó.Fue Eriol quien dijo que se fueran a otra parte. Estaba esperando que los siguiera. Estaba tratando de asegurarse que ningún enemigo los escucharía, o tratando de atraparla.

No podía seguirlos, pero mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban por sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho el cómo o el por qué. Se enteraría en algún momento. "Lo que importa es que están vivos. Están bien" No podía terminar de asimilar la información, pero no se había sentido tan bien en años. Sólo había algo que opacaba su felicidad: Sabía que no podía estar con ellos. Con ninguno, ni con su hermano, ni con sus guardianes, tampoco sus amigos, o "_Syaoran_" .

Secó las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes decididos. "No i mporta cómo, pero los protegeré." Con esa decisión en su mente y corazón, ella también dejó el lugar, tomando su propio camino.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el despartamento de Syaoran, que al parecer se había convertido en el punto de encuentro idóneo para cualquier reunión. Ahora estaban todos sentados en l apequeña sala-recibidor y el momento de sorpresa había pasado. Nadie sabía por qué punto debían comenzar. Así que decidieron romper el silencio con algo no tan serio. 

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a Kero? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Tienes razón, creo que debería estar presente - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba, seguramente para llamar al celular que le correspondía al pequeño guarian.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? - preguntó Yukito

Syaoran estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo es que sabían de su existencia, pero al momento recordó el relato del peluche, y razonó que era más lógica la pregunta del guardián lunar.

- Dijo que no quería interferir en la cacería por el momento, siendo que no hay un card captor elegido por él- explicó Tomoyo - la verdad es que parece que está deprimido por Sakura. No parece muy animado y no hace mucho durante el día.

- Pero seguramente se unirá a nosotros en cuanto sepa que hay alguien más en busca de las cartas - dijo Eriol a la vez que reingresaba a la habitación.

- ¿Esa otra presencia? - Touya por fin se unía a la conversación.

Todos observaron a Syaoran. Después de todo, él era el que había estado en contacto con la extraña.

- Es una chica que está atrapando las cartas.Hoy atrapó a Vuelo, y por lo que percibí de su presencia, sé que es la misma que estubo cerca cuando sentimos a la otra carta.

- En otras palabras, seguramente también la sello - dijo un serio Eriol

Syaoran asintió.

- Y por lo que ví - continuó - tiene bastante poder. No podemos tomarla a la ligera.

- ¿Cómo era? - preguntó Tomoyo.

El chino parecía un tanto avergonzado.

- No pude verla - comentó con un tono bastante bajo.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo es posible¡Estuviste mientras sellaba la carta, no mocoso? - el mayor Kinomoto no tenía paciencia.

- ¡Me cegó! Al principó sólo estaba concentrado en atrapar la carta antes que nadie, y después me cegó durante la captura.

Touya parecía querer volver a gritarle pero Yukito se lo impidió hablando.

- En ese caso ya sabemos que hay alguien más tras las cartas.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

Una pequeña forma amarilla acababa de entrar por la ventana. El guardián solar estaba anonadado. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes no estaban seguros si por la afirmación de Yukito o por el hecho de que el mismo, junto con el hermano de su ama estuvieran presentes.

- Bienvenido Kerberos. Como ves, lo que te dije es cierto. - Eriol saludaba con su misteriosa sonrisa.

El aún incrédulo guardián observó fijamente a los dos que creía muertos trató de formular sus preguntas.

- Ustedes... creí que estaban. Es decir¿cómo es que están...?

- ¿Vivos? - terminó Yukito por el.

El guadián asintió mientras los más jóvenes también esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de los mayores.

Yukito miró muy serio a Touya.

El Kinomoto suspiró y perdió la mirada, recordando.

- Mi madre nos salvó. No.Más bien, mis padres. Ambos lo hicieron.

Los presentes, con excepción de Yukito estaban impactados. Incluso Eriol perdió su temple, Tomoyo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y Syaoran parecía querer decir algo, pero sólo tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sin emitir sonido. Kero fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo?

Touya parecía no estar muy contento, pero aún así comenzó a relatar.

**FLASHBACK**

Touya observaba cómo el disparo se dirigía a ellos. No necesitaba tnern un poder como el de su hermana o su amigo para percibir que ésta energía era oscura y malvada, y que además podría eliminarlos sin problema alguno.

Sin esperarlo vió como Yue se posicionaba junto a él, tratando de detender el ataque con su magia, a pesar de que sabían que sería inutil. Cerró los ojos, sólo pensando en que debería haber sido más fuerte, proteger a su hermana. Esperó el impacto, pero en su lugar sintió calidez a la vez que escuchaba una voz conocida.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Abrió los ojos impactado y volteó a ver a su amigo, el tambien parecía sorprendido.

-¿Quién...? - el ángel aún en guardia no entendia la situación.

Sólo fueron concientes de una luz blanca y cálida antes de desaparecer.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeando se acostumbró a lo que quedaba de luz del día. Estaba anocheciendo.

A su lado vió la figura inconsiente de Yukito. De inmediato lo revisó. "Está vivo" Suspiró aliviado.

Entonces notó un par de figuras frente a él.

- ¿Mamá? - el hermoso ángel que conociera tan a la perfección estaba frete a él. Nadeshico Kinomoto con su vestido verde, cabello platinado y hermosas alas de ángel de un blanco purísimo. Pero entonces una figura a su lado lo distrajo. Abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Papá?

No día ser, Si estaba ahí con ella, entonces él había...

- Sí Touya. He muerto.

Ambos padres vieron con dolor cómo su hijo soltaba unas lagrimas, algo poco propio de él. Era fácil darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

- No te preocupes - continuó la figura éterea de su padre - me siento feliz de estar con tu madre de nuevo. Además, sólo así he podido rescatarte. No me arrpeiento, pues tú sigues con vida.

El joven los miró sin comprender del todo.

Su madre fue quien respondió sus dudas.

- Yo tengo cierto poder, cómo tú ya has notado en algunas ocasiones, como cuando Sakura enfermó. Lamentablemente la maldad que esta vez les amenaza era demasiado para mí. Hay límites para todo. Tu padre fue quien brindó el suficiente poder para poder sacarlos de ahí. A tí y a tu amigo.

Touya volteó a ver un segundo a Yukito, pero devolvió la mirada cuando su padre se dirigió a él.

- Yo tenía una parte del poder de Clow - su hijo abrió mucho los ojos, pues no estaba enterado completamente de los poderes que le transfiriera Eriol - ese poder fue apenas suficiente para salvarlos. Nunca había usado magia, así que supongo que estaba intacta.

-¿Y Sakura? - Touya aún no estaba tranquilo.

Sus padres lo miraron tristemente.

- Nosotros no tuvimos que ver, pero alguien de poder parece haberla auxiliado - respondió su madre.

- ¿Y qué pasó?. ¿Dónde está?

- No sabemos nada. - dijo su padre - como alguien más interfirió ignoramos qué pasó. - Ambos parecían bastante preocupados por su hija.

- Pero pueden encontrarla.

- Quizá, pero ya no está en nuestras manos intervenir en este asunto.

- ¿Cómo?

La señora Kinomoto se acercó un poco a su hijo.

- Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que no debemos interferir en este su mundo, su vida.

- Pero...

- No hay peros Touya. - dijo un triste Fujitaka. - Lo que hicimos hoy también tendrá sus consecuencias.

- ¿De qué hablas papá?

- Quizá esta sea la última vez que puedes vernos, hijo.

Touya abrió mucho los ojos. No quería aceptarlo, pero veía la sinceridad en los ojos de sus padres.

- Aún así - habló su madre con una pequeña sonrisa - siempre estaremos contigo, y con Sakura.

- ¿Entonces Sakura está viva?

- El que no sepamos qué sucedió no quiere decir que perdamos las esperanzas. - dijo Nadeshico - yo confio en su poder, y sé que tu harás lo mismo. Tu hermana es fuerte, así que ten fé.

El pelinegro notó que su amigo comenzaba a dar señales de vida.

- ¿Y él está bien? Es decir, sus poderes...

- Como te mencione, el poder que tenía es el de Clow - le dijo su padre - le brindé lo que quedaba. No sé que sucederá más adelante, pero por el momento estará bien. Al menos en esa forma.

Mientras Yukito terminaba de recuperar la conciencia y Touya le ayudaba a levantarse sus padres dijeron las últimas palabras a su hijo.

- Debemos irnos, pero nunca pierdas la esperanza Touya.- le dijo su padre.

- Y recuerda que siempre estaremos con ustedes. - completó su madre.

Así, los señores Kinomoto desaparecieron, dejando atrás a su hijo, que en ese momento supo que aún había muchos retos en su futuro.

**PRESENTE**

- Después de eso decidimos escondernos un tiempo, por si el tipo que nos atacó nos buscaba. Entrené un tanto el poder espiritual que tengo, y Yukito poco a poco ha ido reforzando la magia que tiene.- concluyó Touya el relato.

- Constantemente buscamos algún indicio del poder de las cartas o de Sakura, pero hasta hace poco que percibí su liberación, no habíamos tenido suerte. - completó Yukito.

- Las liberamos con la esperanza de que Kerberos nos acalrara un tanto la situación - dijo Eriol

- Pero sólo les dije lo mismo que saben - les dijo el pequeño guardián

Hubo un corto silencio.

- La chica que está atrapando las cartas - Tomoyo habló - ¿tiene que ver con el hombre que los atacó?

- No podemos saberlo - respondió Eriol.

- Habrá que estar alertas - continuó Yukito.

- ¿Otra vez? - el guardián solar parecía perturbado ante la repetición del esenario.- ¡No importa si no teinen que ver¡Quiere las cartas y hay que detenerla!

- Pese a que no coincido en que carezca de importancia, sí hay que estar atentos a sus acciones - dijo Eriol

- Será mejor terminar de discutir los detalles mañana, se hace tarde y creo que ya hemos demorado bastante como para ir por hilos Eriol - le recordó la amatista - ¿Ustedes tienen donde qudarse? - les preguntó a los mayores.

- Conseguiremos un departamento, no te preocupes, Tomoyo nn - le respondió Yukito

- Hay uno disponible en este edificio si no mal recuerdo - comentó Syaoran a su pesar. no le agradaba la idea de tener a Kinomoto scerca, pero las circunstancias ameritaba que estubiesen lo más unidos posible - Sería bueno que preguntarán al respecto.

Yukito agradeció la información (puesto que Touya jmás le agradecería algo así al chino) y todos se retiraron dejando solo al joven castaño.

Se sentó a meditar por segunda vez en el día. Estaba cansado y no podía creer que tantas cosas hubieran pasado en tan poco tiempo. Lo que más le perturbaba en ese momento era la historia de Kinomoto. "Alguien ayudó a Sakura. Puede estar viva, puede estar en algún lado" _Lo está_. Dijo esa voz que lo había estado molestando. Él quería creer, pero temía estar equivocado, no podría soportar el dolor que traería una decepción así. Ya no.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos "¿Cómo es que aún me afectas así, Sakura¿Tanto te amo?"

Syaoran se sorprendió con sus propios pensamientos. Desde hace tiempo pensaba que lo que sintiera por esa pequeña no había sido tan profundo, sólo algo de niños, pero su subconciente le traicionaba.

Se levantó con la intención de ir a dormir. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero por ahora sólo sus objetivos estaban claros. Obtener las cartas, evitar los planes de ese tipo que había lastimado a Sakura, y vengarse por lo que le hizo. Había destruido su vida.

Mientras iba a dormir no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con la imagen de unos ojos verdes plagando su mente, sin saber que su dueña sufría también por su separación.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Con esto romó el largo hiatus. Espero me concedan el gusto de dejar revies con comentarios y sugerencias. 

♦ Respecto al cambio de conjuro, lo puse como está porque no me parece que la forma de carta sea "humilde" o que en sí se la merezcan, sólo es la forma en la que suelen estar, o deben por facilidad o designio. Espero que a nadie le haya molestado el pequeño cambio.

Ahora, mis agradecimientos:

**Chibineko-nyo** no te digo si pegaste o no porque estás entre que sí y no y nomás en algo, pero si quieres continuar leyendo podrás ver. Ojala que lo haás porque me encantó tu review. Arigato.

Para **NOKUSA SAN**, te informo que te acercas en varias cosas, pero tendrás que ir viendo, claro, si me das el gusto de continuar leyendo. nn

A **angel seiriu**, que ya ves, medio se vieron nnU. Y si Sakura es más fuerte, y no sólo ella, pero se irá viendo en el fic.

No eres ignorante, a mi me suelen gustar más los que usan en la tele. **yaxio** gracias por el review y perdona la tardanza.

Ya se que lo odias**, demo Korhil Tohru** tienes razón... ya caerá...quizá jejeje

También a quiene me estuvieron presionando como locos para que subiera esto, mi "imouto"**dollisapi tao**, a **Izuzu Elric**, también a **Eriol.** (en orden según comenzaron a reclamar que me apurara con el capitulo nn)

Ja ne


	8. ¿Amiga, enemiga o ninguno?

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, es bueno saber que aún recuerdan esta humilde historia. Ahora bien, va el capítulo ocho, con un poco más de captura y problemas. Recuerden que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece aunque puedo intentar robar los derechos… Nah, mejor continúo con el fic.

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

**FLASHBACKS **(que he usado mucho)

(Mis comentarios que han disminuido… ¿eso les parece bien?)

Capitulo 8

**¿Amiga, enemiga o ninguno?**

* * *

- ¡Dios del fuego, ven a mi!

Una enorme llamarada evaporó el agua que la carta le lanzaba. El ataque originalmente no estaba destinado a ella, pero defenderse de más de un enemigo era complicado, sobretodo con tanta agua en la pequeña formación del parque.

- ¡Cuidado, Syaoran! – el aludido esquivó las ramas que un árbol parecía haberle lanzado tras la oportuna advertencia de Eriol.

- ¡Creí que podrías con Agua! – le reprochó el chino.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Fue un desliz. – mencionó con su sonrisa tranquila.

- ¡Vienen de regreso! – una vocecita chillona les advirtió. Si bien Kero no estaba dispuesto a ayudar al mocoso, no permitiría que una completa extraña se apoderara de las cartas de Sakura. Si esta era la mejor opción, tendría que al menos dar su apoyo (que a estas alturas había sido más moral que nada).

- ¡Que buenas tomas! – Tomoyo estaba más que deleitada con las imágenes. Filmaba fuera del rango de ataque de las cartas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para captar toda la acción.

Entonces los combatientes, hechiceros, cartas y guardián (que realmente no combatía…) percibieron algo en la distancia. Otra presencia mágica, y bastante poderosa. Seguramente otra carta batallaba.

Eriol y Syaoran se observaron. No podían dejar que escaparan estas cartas, pero tampoco podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar a la misteriosa chica y posiblemente obtener algunas respuestas.

Por suerte para ellos, no tuvieron que decidir. Agua decidió regresar al cuerpo de líquido vital en el que se escondía, desapareciendo por el momento, y la carta del bosque no era detectable entre tantos árboles de la zona.

Habían perdido la oportunidad de sellar dos cartas.

"Demonios" Syaoran pensó mientras cruzaba miradas con su compañero una vez más. Podrían intentar localizar las cartas, pero era poco probable que aparecieran por el momento. Su prioridad se había transformado en seguir la presencia.

No fue mucho problema, pues se estaba acercando. Quizá la carta le hacia retroceder… ¿o sería al revés?

Sin darle tanta importancia siguieron la presencia, al menos hasta que desapareció.

-¡No otra vez¡Maldita sea! – el joven Li estaba furioso. Una vez más se les había escapado. Era la tercera vez esa semana.

- Tranquilo – de dijo Eriol – no hay señales de sello. Seguramente a ella también se le escapó la carta.

- ¿Y¡A nosotros se nos escaparon 2!

- Pero son 2, así que me parece que cada persona perdió la posibilidad de atrapar una carta hoy. – llegó una tranquila Tomoyo

Syaoran sólo suspiró. Era cierto. Nadie había ganado ni perdido nada, pero no entendía por qué las cartas ponían tanta resistencia a la captura o rehuían. Algo parecía sucederles. Colocó sus manos en las sienes ante la amenaza de un dolor de cabeza. Muchas cosas ocupaban su mente.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el lindo día y vamos a comer? – sugirió de repente el inglés

- Excelente idea.- apoyó Tomoyo, y ambos observaron al miembro restante del pequeño grupo.

"¿Cómo pueden pensar en comer en un momento así?"

Contrario a su queja mental, sintió como sus entrañas le exigían alimento con un gruñido.

- Está bien, vayamos. -.-U

Y sin más los tres fueron a buscar algo con qué alimentarse.

* * *

No muy lejos se encontraba una joven castaña respirando cansadamente. La carta de la tierra le pilló desprevenida, pero justo cuando planeaba poner las cosas más serias, desapareció. "Por lo visto no me pondrán fácil este reto" – se dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a Viento. "Pero sé que hay una razón, y que esto me ayudará"

Entonces, escucho a su estómago gruñir.

Ella también iría a comer.

* * *

Bienvenidos sean a… ¿ustedes?

Estaban en un pequeño café y cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar recibiéndolos al joven Kinomoto.

Syaoran no podía creerlo. ¿Algún día se libraría de que este tipo apareciera en los mismos lugares que ellos? Por lo menos esta vez parecía tan sorprendido como ellos.

Sin más comentarios les guió a su mesa donde su mesero resultó ser ni más ni menos que Yukito.

- ¿Qué hacen trabajando aquí? – le preguntó Eriol.

- Necesitamos dinero para comer y pagar el departamento.

- Buen punto.

- Además el empleo da facilidades para salir.

- ¿Saben algo nuevo? – interrumpió Syaoran

Yukito negó con su cabeza.

- Estuvimos tratando de localizar algún hechicero o sacerdote en los templos, pero nadie parece saber nada de los ataques.

Syaoran miro de reojo a Touya, que pasaba por ahí guiando a otros clientes. En su mirada se veía una especie de reproche. Después de todo, él ya había revisado los templos de Tokio y Tomoeda (estos últimos poco después de su llegada) y le indignaba que Kinomoto no diera validez a su palabra. Insistió en que el par de jóvenes adultos deberían revisar de nuevo por si algo nuevo surgía.

"Terco" No pudo evitar pensar.

Yukito le miró comprensivamente. Entendía perfectamente el conflicto.

- ¿Y qué van a ordenar? – dijo con su ya característica sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por la ciudad. Nadie le prestaba atención en la concurrida calle mientras comía tranquilamente su helado. Después de todo el día era un tanto caluroso.

"Me preguntó qué sucede con las cartas."

Sakura, como Syaoran, había notado que sus amigas estaban un poco extrañas. Rehuían demasiado rápido la batalla. Sabía que por un lado apenas estaban probándola un poco. Reconociendo el terreno para analizar los cambios en su maestra y conocidos; sin embargo, ella sabía que había algo más. Algo diferente.

"Bueno, en algún momento me lo dirán"

Continuó con su paseo, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

"Una carta" y estaba bastante cerca.

En un solo bocado terminó su postre mientras echaba a correr en dirección de la presencia, alejándose cada vez más de la zona más concurrida de la ciudad.

* * *

"Una carta"

Los hechiceros habían terminado de comer y se disponían a ir a sus hogares. Se separaron de los mayores que aprovecharían su día libre para ir a los santuarios de Tokio (Syaoran: Terco ¬¬) así que los despidieron en la zona del metro. Fue en ese momento, ya con la tarde bien entrada, cuando percibieron la presencia. El problema es que estaba un tanto alejada.

Y las cosas se ponían peor.

En ese instante fue que observaron que estaban solos en la calle y una presencia estaba justo ahí.

Adelante vieron una persona desmayada. De inmediato el grupo la revisó.

- Sólo está dormida – reportó Eriol.

Y eso no era buena señal, sobre todo porque en ese instante vieron una pequeña lucecilla y Tomoyo cayó dormida.

- No me digas que… - Syaoran no pudo terminar siguiera su oración cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: una carta, similar a un hada pasó rápidamente ante él.

- Al parecer nuestra vieja compañera aún tiene la manía de dormir a todos – comentó Eriol.

- Tenemos magia, así que lo principal será atraparla – dijo el chino, pues ya conocía de las habilidades de la carta.

Ésta se dirigió segura hasta el aludido, que de inmediato se preparó y convocó su espada. Estaba por recibirla directamente.

- ¡Esquívalo! – de repente Kero había salido disparado de la bolsa en que estaba. Lucía alarmado, y omitió comentarios hirientes. Esto fue suficiente para que Syaoran hiciera cómo se le indicó, brincando a un lado del camino de la pequeña hada, que pasó apenas junto a él.

Ahí lo percibió.

- ¿Qué sucede con la carta? Se siente diferente que cuando la vi usar su poder antes.

- Lo sé – respondió un serio inglés mientras convocaba al poder de la oscuridad, preparando su báculo para la batalla.- Parece ser que su nivel ha cambiado. Es probable que pueda dormirnos aún teniendo magia.

- Puede hacerlo – confirmó el pequeño guardián - Sus habilidades evolucionaron con el incremento de poder de su maestra.

- ¿Cuál incremento? – el castaño convocó un talismán de agua tratando de detener a su enemiga, sin éxito alguno. "Al menos es la distrajo un poco" pensó prestando atención.

- A pesar de todo, Sakurita era muy poderosa, y al tener bajo su poder las cartas fue desarrollando su poder, alimentarlas en sí era un entrenamiento.

- Entonces, aún a falta de situaciones extrañas, y aún si era en cantidades pequeñas, poco a poco fue dando cierto desarrollo a las cartas. – razonó Eriol, aprovechando para lanzar una ventisca a la pequeña criatura que había decidido atacarle en lugar de a Li. Sueño apenas esquivó el poder pero continuó acechando al par. El que no huyera era ya un logro.

- ¿Y por qué no lo habíamos notado en las demás? – reclamó el chino

- ¿Acaso no las notaste más poderosas?

Syaoran le dedicó un momento de pensamiento mientras veía como el inglés trataba de encerrar a la carta con una especie de extraña burbuja. Él no había notado ningún cambio. La captura había sido tan compleja como siempre… "Un momento¿cómo siempre? Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte estos años, mi magia y hechizos son mucho mejores. Si las cartas estuvieran en el mismo nivel que antes, no debería tener tantos problemas"

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mi!

La pequeña hada parecía comenzar a agotarse de tanto esquivar al par. Después de todo, eran dos hechiceros en su contra. Era hora de una retirada.

Pero los cazadores no dejarían que su presa escapara esta vez, no tan fácilmente y después de tanto. Entonces Eriol alzó ambos brazos, y liberó bastante magia, levantando una especie de muro a partir de suelo, lo que cortó el vuelo del hada.

- ¡Syaoran!

El aludido preparó su espada para sellar a la carta.

* * *

Sentía la presencia en ese lugar. Estaba segura que la carta se encontraba activa, pero no parecía haber ningún ataque. Era muy extraño.

Sakura se había alejado a los suburbios de Tomoeda y se encontraba en un lugar demasiado conocido para ella. Un recuerdo cálido y agradable, a la vez que triste y nostálgico. Estaba en un bosque que de inmediato reconoció como el que se localizaba atrás de su primaria. Al parecer a varias cartas les gustaba rememorar tiempos pasados.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía terminar de localizar la presencia, lo que quería decir que no era cualquier carta. Podía ser alguna elemental, o incluso alguna de poder. Aquellas que podían cambiar su forma física y extender su presencia siempre eran las más problemáticas.

Continuó avanzando hasta la parte del bosque que mejor recordaba. Donde más de una vez creyó haber visto a su mamá. "Es cierto, si aquí es dónde capturé a Ilusión…" Era muy probable que una vez más la engañosa carta fuera la culpable. No sería raro que usase sus poderes para confundirla. "¿Estaré ya en una ilusión?" Y es que en ese momento ni siquiera ella podía estar completamente segura del desarrollo de sus cartas.

Entonces sintió una fuerte presencia atrás y se giró.

- ¿Sy-Syaoran?

- Sakura…

* * *

Syaoran murmuraba un conjuro en chino, simplemente concentrando su poder para sellar la carta. Terminó extendiendo el mango de su espada, como tratando de dar un golpe con el mismo, un movimiento como el que usaba para dejar inconcientes a sus oponentes, hacia la pequeña hada con el enunciado que en tantas ocasiones escucharan.

- ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde, Carta Sakura!

Y sin más, la ya cansada carta retornó a ser un rectángulo color rosado. La habían capturado.

Syaoran apenas escuchaba los bufidos de Kero respecto a lo horrible que era que el mocoso tuviera las cartas o los comentarios de Eriol sobre las conveniencias de que alguien conocido estuviera recolectándolas. Su mirada estaba fija en la carta, estaba viendo el sello de su parte posterior: el Sol, la Luna, la Estrella. Su estrella. Tener esa carta ahí, en su poder en lugar de saber que estaba en el libro con ella hacía la perdida demasiado real, dolorosa. Pero no podía desviarse, debía continuar, defender su legado, su memoria. Defender a aquellos que apreciaba. Y disimuladamente sonrió viendo al peluche discutir con Eriol. Después de todo él también los apreciaba… algo.

- ¿Cuánto más continuarán dormidos? – preguntó Eriol al guardián solar arrodillándose junto a Tomoyo.

- Ya capturaron la carta, así que no deberían seguir así mucho tiempo… creo.

"Peluche inútil ¬¬"

Aunque no se equivocó, las personas de la calle parecían comenzar a despertar.

- Será mejor irnos – dijo Syaoran

Eriol sólo asintió, cargó a una aún dormida Tomoyo y salieron de la calle a una zona más apacible. Encontraron una banca y dejaron descansar ahí el cuerpo de la amatista hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

* * *

"No, no puede ser… debe ser la carta" – Sakura estaba un tanto impactada ante la imagen de Syaoran, que por alguna razón parecía igual de confundido, pero alegre.

- Sakura… estás aquí.

Ella no podía responder.

- Todos están esperando. – continuaba el castaño.

- ¿Todos?

- Si. Tomoyo, el peluche, Eriol, sus guardianes, tu hermano, Yukito, y… tus padres.

Eso provocó un nudo en su garganta. Sabía que era una ilusión. Era su carta mostrándole sus anhelos, pero no podía dejar de afectar sus sentimientos, su corazón. Atrás de Syaoran podía apreciar las figuras de todos aquellos que tanto quería: su familia, sus amigos, incluso sus cartas y guardianes. Todos aquellos que siempre amo, aún en la soledad, aún en su 'muerte'.

- Por fin puedes regresar a la realidad.

- ¿A la realidad?

- Todo fue por la magia de ese hechicero. Sabemos que te hizo sufrir, nos costó mucho derrotarlo, pero todo ha terminado.

"¿Sería posible¿Mi familia? Todo… todo ese tiempo, ese dolor… ¿falso? Ilusión nunca había afectado algo además de mi vista. Nunca la percibí hablar o recrear algo más; sin embargo…"

Sin embargo ella no podía escapar a la realidad.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esa era en verdad su ilusión. Que toda la tragedia de hace años fuera sólo una pesadilla. Que pudiera estar al lado de los que amaba.

- Ven, Sakura. – dijo la forma de Syaoran extendiendo su mano, mientras todos aquellos a los tanto anhelaba parecían llamarle.

Sakura se limitó a cerrar con fuerza sus puños, había muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella. Miró directamente hacía la figura del castaño con sus ojos verdes llenos de decisión.

- Lo haré. Iré con aquellos que amo. Pero lo haré cuando sea el momento, y del modo adecuado. Cuando sepa que puedo protegerles y que todo esto ha terminado. – dijo suavemente, aún derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio. – Lo prometo. Incluso a ti… Ilusión.

'Syaoran' le vio sorprendido ante su reacción, pero sonrió tranquilamente. Mientras todas las personas en el fondo desaparecían, su forma comenzó a cambiar, dejando a la vista un extraño conjunto de formas. La carta Ilusión se presentaba ante su maestra que le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige¡Carta Sakura!

Mientras la nueva Ilusión estaba en sus manos y aunque tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, una lágrima cayó sobre su amiga. La última esa noche. "Gracias" Es lo único que Sakura podía pensar. El ver ahí a todos aquellos que le importaban le recordó la importancia de su decisión. Del camino a seguir. "Tal vez no ahora, pero estaré con ellos."

* * *

- Así que capturaron una – decía una apagada Tomoyo. No podía creer que se había perdido como sus amigos sellaban la primera carta.

- Tranquila Tomoyo nnU – le decía un nervioso Eriol, pues sentía como el ambiente alrededor de su amiga se ponía pesado

- ¡Pero me perdí la primera captura de esta nueva aventura! – exclamó ya con ojos llorosos

- No te preocupes – le dijo el pequeño guardián desde su bolso - ¡pronto podrás volver a filmar mi gallarda figura!

La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño.

- Tomoyo – le llamó con una tranquila sonrisa el inglés – aún hay bastantes cartas, así que anímate. Tu energía es parte fundamental para nosotros.

- ¡Pronto recuperaremos las cartas de Sakurita!

Varios caminantes voltearon a ver a los tres jóvenes tras escuchar una curiosa vocecilla exclamar esto último.

nnU

- Hablando de cartas¿qué sucedió con la presencia del principio? – recordó Tomoyo.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. ¡Lo habían olvidado con la pelea!

- Ya no percibo nada – dijo Eriol.

- Yo tampoco – refunfuñó Syaoran. "¡Cómo pudimos dejar pasar esto!"

- Si vamos a donde estaba¿no podríamos averiguar si alguien la selló?

- Si, pero no sabemos dónde estaba – explicó el inglés – notamos la dirección pero no ubicamos el lugar exacto, y menos aún con la lucha.

Hubo silencio un rato mientras se recuperaban un poco.

- Creo que lo mejor será descansar por hoy. – comenzó de nuevo Eriol.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sobretodo porque ya oscurecía. Caminaron sin saber que su largo día, aún no terminaba.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer que no haya nada!

Touya salía de otro tempo de Tokio sin información alguna respecto a los ataques recientes.

- No veo el problema. Syaoran ya nos había dicho que no había información.

Touya gruñó. Jamás le daría la razón al chino.

Se dirigían a otro templo cuando sintió un escalofrío. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para tratar de observar algo, pero nada estaba a la vista.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yukito un tanto serio.

- ¿No percibiste nada?

El guardián lunar negó con la cabeza y su compañero quedó pensativo un momento.

- Quizá era un espíritu o fantasma. He estado demasiado pendiente a cualquier indicio de anormalidades y todo poder me alerta.

- ¿Deberíamos revisar?

- No parece nada peligroso – dijo mientras otro presentimiento le alertaba – pero no parece mala idea. Si los vivos no me dan información, quizá aquellos que ya no están en este plano sí.

Y ambos caminaron, aunque aún no estaba claro a dónde.

* * *

Había silencio en la casa Daidouji. Sonomi había tenido que salir a cerrar un trato importante, así que había tranquilidad. Eriol y Tomoyo tomaban el té en una cómoda salita de la mansión. Era un momento de relajación y no podía ser interrumpido por la sobre protectora madre de la mencionada.

- Ne, Eriol¿por qué las cartas han estado huyendo?

- Veo que lo notaste – respondió el aludido – A decir verdad no lo sé. Quizá no estaban preparadas para la cacería o aún no mide sus poderes o los nuestros. Es difícil decirlo, pues no hemos percibido nada anormal.

- ¿Syaoran tampoco?

- No, pero supongo que en cuanto haya más cartas capturadas podremos preguntarles.

- ¿Crees que él estará bien? – preguntó preocupada por su amigo.

- Esto le ayudará a sobreponerse y comprender. Jamás será lo mismo, pero aprenderá a seguir adelante.

- No me parece justo – Tomoyo prácticamente susurró. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, pero era claro que no lloraría. No más. – había demasiado por delante.

Eriol se levantó de su cómodo sillón para abrazar a su amiga. Conocía esa frase. Más de una vez la escuchó en Inglaterra. "No, no es justo" pensaba recordando a su amiga ojiverde. Pero por alguna razón, quizá por la parte que le venía de Clow, no podía evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad. Algún presentimiento. Pronto sucedería algo.

- Gracias Eriol. – la suave voz de la amatista le sacó de sus pensamientos, y él respondió con lo que sabía tranquilizaría cualquier penuria en el corazón de ambos.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando y por fin parecían estar dónde se estaba concentrando lo que fuera que generaba el presentimiento de Touya.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un templo que no habían visitado.

En la entrada figuraba el nombre del mismo: templo Hayashi, y bajo este, un pequeño cartel que indicaba que el lugar estaría cerrado un tiempo.

Eso no les impidió entrar al lugar.

Mientras subían las escaleras Touya percibió más claramente qué era lo que sucedía. Al parecer por aquí había un espíritu intranquilo. Lleno de confianza guió a su amigo a la parte de atrás del templo, a la parte más alejada de los lugares de rezo y de las viviendas de los encargados. Ahí, cerca de un árbol caído parecía haber algo, o más bien alguien.

- Percibo algo extraño – le comentó Yukito – al parecer es de tu especialidad.

Y al acercarse pudo notar que así era. El espíritu de un hombre estaba ahí. Un hombre que al parecer había muerto calcinado, pues no se veía muy bien. Era una extraña forma, que si bien asemejaba a un hombre, se veía en su mayoría de un color negro y rojizo, como carne viva.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – les exigió al parecer aterrorizado pero sin moverse.

- Eso queremos saber. ¿Por qué tu presencia está tan poco estabilizada? La percibo, pero no claramente – preguntó Touya. Después de todo era común que ayudara a los espíritus y recordó vagamente a Espejo. -¿Qué sucedió?

- No eres él.

- ¿Quién?

- El hombre que estaba ayudándome.

Touya y Yukito se miraron, pues no percibían ninguna presencia cercana.

- No pero puedo intentar hacerlo. Pero necesito saber qué te sucedió.

El extraño ente no parecía poder moverse, pues seguía en el suelo, como una persona herida, sin poder realizar ningún movimiento.

- Parte de mi ser escapó tras un ataque. Era un hechicero, pero fui asesinado. No se cómo ni por qué, pero sólo recuerdo un terrible dolor, como si todo mi ser estuviera en llamas. Aún no se qué sucedió, quizá por mi magia o mi voluntad mi espíritu pudo escapar, pero creo que incluso éste pudo desaparecer.

- ¿Quieres decir que pudieron destruir tu espíritu? – Touya parecía impresionado. Después de todo él conocía la fortaleza y naturaleza de un alma, era aquello que sobrevivía ante todo, que debía seguir adelante. No podía destruirse así como así.

- ¿Y cómo era quién te atacó? – preguntó lentamente Yukito

- No lo sé. No le vi. Sólo lo escuché decir que nadie podía intervenir.

- ¿En qué? - insistió

- ¡No lo sé¿Crees que si lo supiera no lo diría¡Nadie merece sentir este dolor!

El hombre parecía estar en un verdadero sufrimiento.

- Debes continuar tu camino – dijo Touya al fin, después de todo no quería que se transformara en un espíritu maligno

- Lo sé, pero no puedo, no se qué me hicieron, es como si estuviera atrapado. Ni siquiera podía trasladarme. Ese hombre me trajo aquí. Dijo que aquí podrían ayudarme.

Yukito observó a Touya, que sólo le vio resignado.

- Está bien, intentaré hacer algo.

Y mientras Touya utilizaba su poder para tratar de ayudar al espíritu, alguien les observaba.

- Parece ser que ya no necesitará mi ayuda para enviarlo a dónde corresponde.

Hayashi-san regresó al templo. Al parecer había sido una buena decisión cerrarlo. De otro modo tendría que enfrentar a algunas personas que no quería ver aún.

"Aunque admito que la familia de Sakura es muy interesante nn"

* * *

- Anímate Kero¿acaso no está bueno?

Tomoyo estaba en su habitación con el pequeño guardián que comía un pudín. Estaba un tanto serio como para estar tomando uno de sus preciados postres.

- Está muy bueno, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el mocoso tiene una carta.

- Sabes que Syaoran la tratará bien.

- Pero…. es que si el tiene las cartas… ¡Terminaré como guardián del mocoso y no podré quemarlo! TOT

- ¿Lo has quemado?

- No, pero estaba en mis planes…

Tomoyo rió un poco ante las ocurrencias de su pequeño amigo, pero el sonido del teléfono les interrumpió.

- Diga, residencia Daidouji.

- Tomoyo, creo que sería bueno que vinieran a Tokio. – dijo la seria voz de Touya Kinomoto al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Casi no alcanzaron servicio en el metro. Después de todo era el último. Seguramente tendrían que quedarse en algún hotel o templo porque regresar no parecía ser una opción viable. Ya era de noche, y no estaban seguros qué era lo que necesitaban Kinomoto y Tsukishiro.

- ¿No dijeron nada más? – preguntaba Syaoran por quinta vez

- Sólo que había algo que teníamos que ver – contestó Tomoyo – Parecía preocupado.

Syaoran también lo parecía. Que Kinomoto los llamara con esa urgencia y seriedad y significaba que habían hallado algo. Lo que normalmente vendría acompañado de alguna reprimenda o comentario de clase 'te lo dije'. Siendo él quien les dijo que ya había revisado.

Siendo honesto tenía curiosidad respecto a lo que había encontrado.

Se limitó a observar por la ventanilla del metro con la conversación de sus compañeros como fondo. Mientras el cielo se cubría con algunas nubes de tormenta, a lo lejos comenzaba a divisar una estructura familiar:

La torre de Tokio.

* * *

Había ido al templo de visita y para informar de la captura de Ilusión. No esperaba detectar tantas presencias familiares, y mucho menos discutiendo información tan importante.

Sakura se encontró con una escena singular, con sus seres queridos alrededor de lo que parecía pasto quemado. Y lo curioso es que formaba una figura. No podía distinguirla. Si se acercaba más podrían descubrirla. Pero el no ver, no significaba que no escucharía.

- ¿Seguro que fue una víctima de él?

- Si la suposición de que el que ataca a los hechiceros y ese maldito son el mismo sí.

Syaoran no podía creer que habían obtenido información de un fantasma. Podría decirse que de un superviviente pero aún le costaba creerlo.

- Es lo más seguro, - siguió Tsukishiro – y además estamos seguros que los mataron para quitarlos del camino.

- Creo que eso era obvio – Syaoran dijo muy cortante.

- No. – contradijo Eriol. – Si bien los estaba eliminando pudo ser buscando a alguien, algo, por información o incluso para absorber sus poderes; sin embargo, si los eliminó porque le estorbaban para algo…

- Ya sabe dónde está o qué es su objetivo – afirmó Yukito.

- ¿Entonces la prioridad es descubrir el objetivo? – preguntó Kero

- Si tenemos conciencia del objetivo, - razonó el chino- podremos protegerlo o evitar lo que sea que planee ese loco. Además tarde o temprano habrá de salir y lo encontraremos.

"Lo encontraremos"

Todos lo notaban, hallarían aquel que era el origen de estos problemas.

- Pero lo que me preocupa en este instante es la magia que utiliza – dijo Eriol – Si es capaz de destruir la esencia misma del alma, es alguien muy peligroso. Aún ahora que el espíritu continuó su camino hay restos del poder que le atacó.

- Kero¿tú no lo reconoces?

- Lo siento, pero no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno, percibo algo desagradable de las quemaduras.

Y no sólo él. La extraña forma era un círculo sin lugar a duda, pero el interior era indescifrable. Era muy probable que fuese algún tipo de símbolo de poder, pero nada común, pues el pasto quemado generaba una especie de aura oscura, algo que influía en el ambiente y daba la necesidad de mantenerse lejos.

- Si este es nuestro enemigo, habrá que ir con mucho cuidado. – Kero cerró su opinión.

Entonces lo percibieron. Una carta estaba activa. De inmediato el grupo tomó la dirección de la presencia.

Sakura se quedó un poco rezagada. No podía dejar escapar la carta, pero tampoco podía dejar que la descubriesen "hoe¿qué puedo hacer?"

* * *

- ¡Está cerca! – exclamó Kero mientras volaba por las vacías callejuelas de Tokio. Era el único modo de no se localizados, pues la ciudad realmente nunca dormía. Debían ir con cuidado.

Fue entonces cuando Syaoran descubrió a dónde se dirigían. La misma estructura que observara hace apenas unas horas: La torre de Tokio.

Mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían, Eriol liberó su báculo.

- ¿¡Qué haces?! – preguntó alarmado Touya. Después de todo aún podía percibir personas por la zona.

- Evito que las personas comunes se acerquen a la carta, y sobretodo a nosotros.

"Supongo que así lo hacía cuando estaba probando a Sakura" se dijo comprendiendo más la sensación que tenía cuando su hermana iba a combatir extraños sucesos. Era esa clase de magia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar en su destino, así como el cielo no tardo mucho en dejar caer una lluvia bastante pesada.

Estaban en la base de la torre cuando la presencia les alertó, seguida de un rayo que trajo consigo un estridente trueno.

- Buen clima¿ne? – comentó el inglés a sus ya mojados compañeros.

- Concéntrate, no percibo la presencia. – le contestó Syaoran irritado.

Entonces sonó otro trueno, pero no sólo eso, sonó como un rugido.

- ¡Ahí! – exclamó Tomoyo (con su cámara lista)

Al alzar la vista pudieron observar el por qué de su desconcierto. La carta presente no era otra que la de Trueno. Era muy fácil perderla de vista en la tormenta, al menos hasta ahora que su luminosa forma les acechaba desde la torre.

- Esto no es bueno – Kero salió de su escondite – el clima le favorece y las luces de la torre son bastante fuertes.

Una descarga se dirigió a ellos y todos se alejaron… pero no fue suficiente.

- ¡Cuidado!

Syaoran observo como la descarga recorría parte del suelo.

"El agua conduce la electricidad, y todos estamos empapados. Esto no es bueno"

Y si bien, ahora la lluvia cesaba, el cielo continuaba nublado, y la humedad no secaría en un buen rato.

Eriol se encargó de alejar a Tomoyo de la zona de peligro, mientras él también trataba de pensar en algo. Yukito y Touya estaban cerca de ellos, inseguros de cómo actuar.

Entonces el grupo escuchó un sonido singular. Era un ¿aleteo?

"¿Alas?"

Ojos marrones observaron el cielo, incluso la carta pareció percibir algo.

"¡Esa presencia!" Eriol y Syaoran lo habían notado. "Es la que captura las cartas"

Y efectivamente, percibían el poder de una carta activa, al menos, algo similar.

Incluso el pequeño Kero notaba el cambio. "Es diferente, no es la misma presencia que la de una carta de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo se le parece demasiado"

Trueno se alteró y lanzó una descarga a la figura que se acercaba.

Como un ave al vuelo, la figura, que ahora se percibía como la sombra de una persona con alas, esquivó el ataque. Las luces del ataque y de la torre creaban sombras que no dejaban identificar bien su apariencia.

- ¡Ven y atácame!

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la exigencia de la chica, al menos por la voz deducían era una chica.

Trueno no parecía querer alejarse de la seguridad que le ofrecía la iluminación de la torre. Syaoran comprendió que la extraña sabía que alejándolo de la luz ganaría alguna ventaja… ¿cómo podía saberlo?

La carta lanzó otra descarga, esta vez al grupo inmóvil.

- ¡Eriol, tú manejas la oscuridad¿no puedes hacer algo?!

- Quizá, pero…

- ¡¿Pero qué?!

- Pero, al parecer, me han ganado en ello. – dijo muy serio y observando el cielo.

Syaoran siguió su mirada y quedó impactado. Su visión se encontró con la chica que al parecer no sólo había logrado sacar a Trueno de su zona segura, sino que invocaba¿la oscuridad?

* * *

"Espero que funcione. Me dijo que si mi primer conjuro se basó en la oscuridad, este hechizo no podía ser tan difícil"

La chica comenzó a murmurar.

- El poder de la noche, la sombra que cubre todo, si existe luz, existe oscuridad. Que la oscuridad que rodea tu luz sea tu prisión. – aún con alas en su espalda apunto el báculo a la carta, que sin pensarlo fue reprimida por oscuridad, cómo si su misma sombra estuviese sujetando a la criatura, atándola y dejándola inmóvil.

Ella sólo se acercó y conjuró una vez más el sello.

- Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige¡Carta Sakura!

Trueno, que aún se resistía, volvió a su forma de carta soltando un sonido que sonó como un suspiro de resignación. Al parecer, esperaba dar más trabajo que esto.

La carta fue recibida por la chica, que sólo en ese momento descendió hasta quedar en la base de la torre, iluminada por sus luces.

Era una imagen curiosa, aquella que habían estado buscando con la torre que significaba tanto para ellos sus espaldas.

Una chica ciertamente bella, más o menos de la edad de los jóvenes del grupo. Su cabello largo, liso y grisáceo atado en una coleta baja un tanto desarreglada, no pudo menos que recordarles a Clow. Sus ojos de un color oscuro también similares a los del antiguo mago parecían serenos. Les observó de un modo profundo, lleno de emoción que ninguno pudo descifrar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese preciso instante era la carta que sostenía en su mano. Una carta Sakura; sin embargo no había duda de que había cambiado. No podían ver el sello ni la forma, apenas distinguir los bordes blancos.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – exigió un furioso Syaoran. ¿Quién era ella¿Tenía que ver con el asesino¿Por qué reunía las cartas?

La extraña lo miró directamente a los ojos y él sintió un extraño escalofrío. No de miedo, no desagradable. Algo que no pudo describir gritaba en su interior.

Pero eso no calmaría su enojo en ese instante.

- No soy su enemiga. – fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? – espetó Touya. Esta podía ser una pista para llegar al asesino de su familia, después de todo.

- Reúnes las cartas. ¿Cómo sabes de ellas? – cercó Eriol.

Parecía que la chica estaba a punto de huir. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad. La presión era mucha. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo y menos a ellos, a_ él_.

Una voz detrás les interrumpió.

- Si vienen con nosotros, yo les explicaré. – todos voltearon para ver a un hombre mayor, y Syaoran le reconoció de inmediato. – Ella es mi hija: Hayashi Ying Fa

* * *

**MILAGRO **

Está terminado. No saben cuanto trabajo me costó escribir esto, fue una tortura decidir el nombre y la imagen que usaría. Y aún le faltó al capítulo; sin embargo si lo terminaba hubiera sido demasiado largo, pero si me apuro quizá el siguiente no tarde tanto.

Agradezco el apoyo de Korhil Tohru que me estuvo apoyando con unos tips en mis trabas, así como el de Dollisapi tao. Por cierto Tohru, respecto a tu duda, las alas las veo yo más estilizadas, pero es a la imagianción de cada quien .

También agradezco a laditomi, NOKUA SAN, Izayoi-chan, Celina Sosa, Sayuri Montejo, que felizmente puedo decirles gracias y que aquí está la actualizacion que me pedían, como verán si pienso seguir la historia y aunque me tarde tengan por seguro que esto continúa, ok, Sayuri? XD.

Hoshi Hikary no te meuras del suspenso por favor!!! nn Quiero que sigas opinando, y gracias por enviar review jejeje.

Finalmente gracias a gabyhyatt y Mitsukuni-chan, que me agregaron a favoritos. De autor e historia jejejeje. De verdad, no saben que gusto me da cuando veo que llegan estas cosas.

Finalmente tengo un par de cuestiones básicas:

**Nota importante**. Quiero su opinión respecto a si debo traer a Spinel y a Nakuru a la historia. Si aparece, será en cierto momento que es de aquí a uno o dos capítulos y continuarán en la historia, sin embargo también pueden ser omitidos. Así que quiero saber cuántos realmente están extrañando a los guardianes de Eriol.

También si desean que se desarrolle la relación Eriol,Tomoyo y si quieren algo acerca de su tiempo en Inglaterra.

Su opinión me es muy importante.

Finalmente, gracias por su paciencia y de verdad espero que puedan darle clic a ese pequeño recuadro morado de abajo. Sería un buen detalle.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Ja ne


	9. Entra Hayashi Ying Fa

Bien, no se cómo hacerle para actualizar con un tiempo constante que siempre algo me pasa. A ver si contrato a alguien que me apure XD

En fin, recordemos que CCS no es mío sino de las CLAMP, aún si esta historia, trama y el buen Hayashi-san si los cree yo.

- Recuerden que esto es diálogos – dijo la autora

"y esto lo que pienso"

_En este momento será un corto flashback_

Capitulo 9

**Entra Hayashi Ying Fa**

* * *

No podía creerlo

Simplemente le parecía demasiado irreal.

De entre todas las cosas que pudieron suceder: una batalla, una riña, una demostración, una explicación… estaban… ¡tomando el té!

"¿¡Cómo podemos estar tomando el té en SU casa?!"

Syaoran no podía terminar de controlar su humor. Después de todo ninguno esperaba que al final de este viaje estuvieran tomando el té en el mismo templo donde el problema empezó.

Estaban en una mesa dentro de los aposentos de Hayashi-san, todos con una taza de té frente a ellos. Y al parecer los únicos intranquilos eran Kinomoto y él. Los guardianes estaban bastante alertas (Kero ya en su escondite), pero no parecían tan alterados como los dos chicos. Y claro, Eriol y Tomoyo parecían imperturbables. "Bueno, no sólo nosotros parecemos incómodos". Y era cierto. La chica que habían estado persiguiendo por días también parecía bastante incómoda. "Quizá esconde algo" Y es que por alguna razón el joven Li no podía dejar de pensar que había algo fuera de lugar con ella.

Y vaya si estaba en lo cierto… al menos en el detalle de que la peligris se sentía de lo más nerviosa. No terminaba de entender cómo es que no notaban la presencia de la carta.

"Confía, sólo confía"

No dejaba de repetirse esas palabras mientras recordaba lo que sucedió en la torre de Tokio.

"_¿Cómo seguirles¿Cómo?"_

_No podían reconocerla y no podía dejar ir la carta…_

_¡Debía existir algún modo!_

_En busca de confianza observo a sus amigas, las pocas que estaban con ella. Y la vio. Ilusión; sin embargo, sólo la había utilizado de un modo. "Para que las personas pudieran observar sus ilusiones, los deseos de sus corazones" Si cambiaba el modo de invocar su poder¿funcionaría?_

"_Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo"_

_- Muestra a ojos ajenos lo que mi corazón desea¡Ilusión!_

"¿Y qué era lo que mi corazón deseaba en ese momento?"

Sakura Kinomoto no podía sino recordarlo, pues su deseo seguía aferrado a su mente en ese instante.

"Poder seguir adelante, continuar protegiéndolos del peligro… y para eso no debían saber quién era, no debían reconocerme"

No esperaba que el hechizo funcionara tan bien. El problema surgió cuando comenzaron a interrogarla. Eso la puso nerviosa, especialmente con el peligro que habría si desactivaba el poder de vuelo. Podrían haber notado que había otra carta actuando, que Ilusión estaba ahí.

"Pero una vez más me salvaron -.-U"

_Tras la llegada de Hayashi-san__ se sintió más segura, pero no esperaba esa presentación. Además, aún estaba el asunto de la presencia de la carta._

_- ¿Nos acompañarán? – el hombre presionó al grupo. _

_- Si. – respondió Eriol, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Si bien varios querían reclamar, de inmediato fue obvio que era lo más pertinente. Estaban ofreciendo respuestas, y posiblemente pistas. En el peor de los casos, si fuesen enemigos, podían luchar y aún así obtener información._

_Escucharían y después actuarían._

_Aún así, no por ser la mejor decisión sería la más agradable a los ojos de todos._

_Mientras el grupo se reunía, el hombre se acercó a su "hija", que aún no desaparecía sus alas._

_- Toma esto – le entregó un pequeño pergamino de hechizo, muy similar a los que utilizaba Syaoran, solo que era blanco, y con kanjis, no en chino. De inmediato sintió un cambio extraño en ella._

_- No preguntes – continuó, hablando en un tono bajo – sólo confía. Puedo asegurarte que no sucederá nada si desactivas a vuelo. Después de esto hablaremos._

Y aún no entendía cómo era que nadie notaba a Ilusión actuando. No podía dejar de estar intranquila.

Suspiró y todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a la "desconocida".

Ella desvió la oscura mirada. Al menos eso rompió el tenso silencio, por fin.

- Entonces¿podría explicarnos? – Eriol quería aclarar esto inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué desean saber?

Todos se miraron. ¿Por donde empezar?

- Primero – comenzó Syaoran - ¿por qué no me dijo nada más cuando vine?

- ¿Le darías información sobre hechos trascendentales a una persona que apareció de repente, buscando algo?

El joven no pudo evitar mirarlo duramente, pero era cierto. Entre hechiceros cualquier información debía ser dada cuidadosamente.

- ¿Y por qué ahora? – quiso saber

- Porque les veo acompañados de los guardianes de las cartas. Eso podría considerarse una identificación satisfactoria – comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo sabe de las cartas? – preguntó Tomoyo

El hombre sonrió sereno.

- Las cartas son conocidas por todos los grandes hechiceros. Y es sabido que el nuevo maestro residía en Japón. Aunque admito que ignoro las circunstancias en que se liberaron nuevamente.

Ahí estaba una pregunta para ellos.

- Quien las custodiaba fue víctima de uno de los ataques. – respondió Eriol, ante la sorpresa de los demás.

Hayashi asintió.

- Me temía que los ataques hubieran alcanzado ya a personas importantes.

Sakura no podía evitar impresionarse ante la facilidad con que el custodio del templo manejaba la situación.

- ¿Qué sabe de los ataques? – ahora era Touya quien hablaba. Tenía razón para esperar esa pregunta, pero no era el único interesado.

- Nada que no sepan ya.

- "Alguien está en busca de algo"¿no? – Syaoran recordó las palabras que mencionará cuando le vio por primera vez.

- Efectivamente. Aún ignoro el quién, y el qué aún es inseguro.

- ¿Ninguna idea?

El hombre volteó a ver a la joven a su lado. ¿Debía decir algo de lo que realmente pensaba?

Viendo a sus invitados a los ojos dijo la verdad.

- Nada que podamos aseverar. – "Pues aún no estoy seguro de nada, ni de mis sospechas"

- ¿Y por que están reuniendo las cartas? – Yukito parecía realmente interesado en este aspecto. Muchos hechiceros codiciaban el legado de Clow, pero pocos podrían notar que las cartas estaban libres, mucho menos capturarlas.

- Porque a pesar de todo, mi trabajo como sacerdote y hechicero es mantener el balance y paz entre las fuerzas que existen en este mundo. – Hayashi parecía solemne – Y en este momento las cartas en libertad podrían causar un desastre, y desconocía completamente su situación, o si había alguien tras ellas con un fin maligno.

- ¿Entonces por qué no está capturándolas usted? – Syaoran sonó muy duro. Si bien la razón era buena y lógica, no entendía por qué la chica (que hasta ahora no había mencionado palabra alguna) las poseía.

- Porque el poder de esta joven es diferente al mío, y mejor. Además – su expresión cambió a una sonrisa divertida. – yo ya estoy viejo para esto.

- ¿Esta joven? Pensé que era su hija. – comentó Tomoyo, siempre atenta a los detalles.

- Y lo es, aunque no por sangre. La encontré después de volver de China, en un viaje espiritual. Estaba sola y le adopté; sin embargo sentí que no fue por coincidencia, que ese fue el motivo de que yo saliera de este templo. Así que un nombre de origen chino me pareció pertinente.

- No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. – dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Lo que ganó más miradas a la mencionada.

"No quiero llamar la atención y digo las cosas que más pueden hacerlo. ¡De verdad soy despistada!"

- Efectivamente – concedió Eriol, con una mirada intrigada. – ¿le molesta si le llamo por su nombre? Me parecería confuso ante la presencia de su padre referirme a ambos como Hayashi-san.

- Sólo el nombre está bien. No son necesarias formalidades – dijo tan afable como siempre. Aunque estaba extrañada por la respuesta, supuso que la caballerosidad de Eriol no había cambiado.

- Entonces, Ying Fa¿qué planeas hacer con las cartas una vez capturadas?

"No había pensado en eso"

- No lo sé. Por ahora sólo esperaba evitar cualquier desastre. – trató de escudarse en las previas palabras de su "padre"

- Entonces¿por qué estás cambiando el sello bajo el que se resguardan las cartas?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Efectivamente, capturar las cartas era una cosa, pero cambiar su sello denotaba un nivel diferente de conexión con ellas.

- ¿No es más fácil acaso manipularlas así? – Intervino Hayashi-san – No es por nada, pero no me parece que las cartas de Clow puedan ser capturadas tan fácilmente y el mejor método es usar el mismo tipo de magia. Usar el mismo poder.

Todos lo analizaron unos segundos. Tenía lógica, pero no podían dejar de pensar que algo fallaba en la ecuación. Para evitar comentarios tomaron su té.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que deseen saber?

Ninguno parecía tener más que decir. Era momento para analizar la información y decidir.

- En ese caso¿les ocasionaría alguna molestia si yo pregunto algo?

Era cierto, después de todo, sólo habían interrogado, no habían cedido nada a cambio.

Un silencio amable invitó a continuar al hombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan?

Entre todos se observaron, pero fue Syaoran quien contestó.

- Buscamos al culpable de los ataques. Parece que es culpable de un crimen que ninguno de nosotros puede perdonar, y debemos encontrarlo.

Hayashi los observó un momento más antes de continuar.

- Bien. En ese caso, podría decirse que no somos enemigos.

- Pero tampoco aliados¿me equivoco? – comentó Syaoran – ya que no parece que deseen ceder las cartas.

- Eso es algo que ustedes deberán decidir. Cada uno posee sus razones, y actuaremos con base en las nuestras.

El castaño los miró duramente, a él y a la chica a su lado. No le gustaba que hubiera extraños involucrados con las cartas, después de todo, para él representaban algo más que poderío o un legado. "Ya no es lo mismo que cuando llegué a Japón como un niño".

Una vez más el té fue la excusa perfecta para evitar el ambiente.

- Ya es tarde – comentó Tomoyo.

Eriol asintió, comprendiendo la indirecta de la chica de que, efectivamente, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso nuevamente. Por el momento era mejor mantenerse en buenos términos con cualquiera que pudiera brindarles un apoyo.

Estaban por anunciar su retirada.

- Tiene razón, señorita – comenzó Hayashi – no creo que hallen transporte a estas horas.- volteó a ver momentáneamente a la joven peligris a su lado antes de continuar. – Permítanme ofrecerles un lugar dónde dormir esta noche.

- No será necesario. – respondió el chino. Podían usar magia para llegar a Tomoeda, aunque debía admitir que todos estaban cansados. Vaya si había sido un día ajetreado.

- Insisto. Es un deber ayudar al necesitado, y ustedes irradian auras tranquilas, creo que merecen un descanso. Además hay varios cuartos de sobra, pues sólo nosotros dormimos aquí.

Los jóvenes se observaron entre sí. Eriol asintió levemente a Syaoran, y Yukito convenció a Touya con una mirada seria. Era lo mejor.

- Agradecemos su hospitalidad. – respondió Yukito a la vez que asentía levemente.

* * *

Bien, no sólo habían tomado el té con ellos, ahora ¡dormían en su casa! Bueno, era un templo, pero no por eso Syaoran dejaba de sentirse extraño mientras observaba el cuarto oscuro. Estaba sobre un futón, sentado y observando como todos a su alrededor caían dormidos. Habían decidido dormir todos en la misma habitación, por seguridad, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño.

"Otra noche de insomnio, al parecer."

- Deberías descansar. Fue un día largo.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea_él_ quien me moleste?"

- Lo haré en un momento. No te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo no preocuparme por mi querido descendiente?

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"

- Iré a dar una vuelta.

- No tardes, mañana trataremos de regresar temprano a Tomoeda. – le recomendó Eriol, conciente de que su amigo estaba bastante alterado. Necesitaba pensar un poco.

Si bien sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, supo que podía dormir tranquilo. En cuanto su mente tuviera suficiente paz, regresaría.

* * *

- ¿Un escudo?

- Más bien es una barrera. Un poder común entre sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, pues el objetivo de cualquier barrera es el de proteger.

Sakura observó fijamente el papel en sus manos. Eso explicaba el por qué no habían detectado su presencia. "Más bien, la presencia de Ilusión" se recordó.

- Entonces¿deberé cargar un pergamino como este todo el tiempo?

Hayashi negó con su cabeza.

- Lo que haremos es que te mostraré las bases de las barreras espirituales. No eres una sacerdotisa; sin embargo, el poder de tu corazón es puro, y podrás encerrar la presencia de tu carta.

- ¿Encerrarla?

- Sí, pero no como si le capturaras, simplemente pondrás una barrera que ocultará su presencia.

- o-o?

- Es como si le cubrieras con una tela muy fina, tanto que no le sientes, sin embargo obstruye tu visión para percibirla.

- ¿Y no puedo crear pergaminos?

- Es posible, pero no tan efectivo. En estos momento yo te brinde esa protección, y fue tomado de mi magia – en ese momento Sakura notó que el hombre parecía cansado, al parecer el pergamino había estado absorbiendo poder constantemente desde que se lo entregó. – pero al ser el papel el centro del conjuro, si algo le pasase…

- La protección dejaría de funcionar.

- Por eso – continuó tras asentir – es que al concentrar el conjuro en ti misma, tendrás más control sobre el mismo.

Sakura parecía un poco decaída.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es sólo… Simplemente no me gusta engañarles.

La chica se sorprendió al sentirse en un abrazo. El hombre simplemente la confortó unos momentos antes de responderle.

- Es tu decisión el camino que quieras tomar. Sabrás el momento para reencontrarles y hablarles de la verdad. ¿Estás lista para ello?

Sakura cerró sus orbes jades, analizando en su interior. "No quiero mentir, pero es más importante protegerlos, que estén seguros. Aún si quiero estar a su lado"

- ¿Cómo funciona esto de la barrera?

* * *

Caminaba por el tranquilo templo. No le parecía tan espiritual como el de Tomoeda, cuando la maestra Mizuki aún rondaba por ahí. Sobre todo con aquel árbol tan poderoso. Aquí lo único que parecía emanar poder eran sus compañeros dormidos.

"Aún así, aquí es el único lugar donde no encontré charlatanes" Syaoran recordaba sus extenuantes búsquedas en los templos de la ciudad.

"Supongo que no encontraré nada interesante"

Pero un tenue brillo blanco llamó su atención. En los límites de la arboleda del templo algo parecía brillar, pero no percibía ninguna presencia. Esperen¿eso era una carta?

Debía averiguar que sucedía.

* * *

- Ahora inténtalo con el poder de la carta activo. Trata de que en ningún momento tu presencia deje de rodear el poder de Ilusión.

Sakura suspiró. Esto era un trabajo delicado, debía ser precisa al crear la barrera, que más bien era enmascarar el poder de la carta con el propio. Era una extraña combinación entre manejar su presencia y crear un escudo.

Una vez más concentró su poder. Con báculo en mano invocó a Ilusión una vez más.

Su cabello se volvió gris, idéntico al tono que guardaba tan cerca de su corazón, el de su madre. Y su apariencia tomo un aire similar al del hombre que le permitió vivir una vida diferente, que jamás cambiaría a pesar de las dificultades. Un peinado y ojos idénticos a los de Clow tomaron forma en la chica, cambiando el verde jade por un color azulado.

Ying Fa estaba frente al custodio del templo, esperando el veredicto respecto a su barrera. Después de todo, no estaba segura si él percibía la carta o no, pues para ella su presencia era permanente mientras la magia actuara en ella.

Mientras el hombre abría la boca para juzgarla, una voz más joven llegó a los oídos de ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – exigió Li Syaoran, observando a "padre e hija".

* * *

Bien, sé que me odian por cortarle ahí, pero de otro modo no hubiera podido dejarlos picados, y hubiera perdido mi estilo. En fin, pueden especular lo que quieran pero la siguiente ya está planeada (y ya siendo escrita). Simplemente les diré que el siguiente capitulo, así como este, estará enfocado a atar algunos cabos sueltos, así que no esperen tanta acción hasta el capítulo 11, que a pesar de todo trataré que no tarde en llegar.

Este capitulo va para **yaxia** a quien no había mencionado y quiero agradecerle que me agregara a favoritos, no se porque tu mensaje estaba perdido en la infinidad de mi correo, gomen nnU

**NOKUSA SAN**, gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, ya están en camino. Respecto a Sakura, yo la imagine de piel un tanto más blanca, como su mamá y Clow, pues ambos eran más blancos de piel, pero lo dejo a vuestra imaginación nn

Creo que ya había respondido todo para ti,**desy-chan**, gracias por el apoyo nn

**Celina Sosa,** gracias¡y ya leíste la respuesta!

Jejejeje, que bueno que te gustó **hoshi hikary **(medio tocaya XD), aquí está el capi y espero leerte de nuevo nn

¡Gracias por agregarme a favorite Story! Eso es para **Kirita Kasugi, Sandy 136. ¡**Arigatou! (chibi Hikari se inclina en agradecimiento nn)

Y también¡gracias por agregarme a Fav Autor además de fav story! Lógicamente para **Aiko-chan02** (aquí está el capítulo, sé que odiarás que lo deje ahí nnU. Ya respondí el cambio de forma, y verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien nn), y**Michiru Ai **(¡domo! Incluso agregaste Regalo de Navidad –chibi Hikari manda abrazo nn-)

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, pues me impulsan a continuar. (es en serio, cada que recibo uno no puedo evitar escribir XD).

Si todo sale bien tendrán el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana (aunque quizá mis exámenes se pongan en mi contra, tratemos que no, ne?)

Ja ne


	10. La flor de cerezo

Los exámenes sí están en mi contra peropor fin soy libre. Supongo que esta vez hasta yo quede picada (¡y eso que sé que pasará!). Recuerden que Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las Clamp y yo escribo esta historia para ustedes y para mí sin ningún otro objetivo.

- Estos son los diálogos

"Lo que piensan"

_Algún día bautizaré esto_

**IMPORTANTE**: Para evitar confusiones, Sakura será Sakura cuando este sin transformarse y me referiré a ella como Ying Fa cuando este con Ilusión actuando sobre ella. Si les parece incomodo o tienen otra sugerencia no duden en enviarla.

Disfruten

Capitulo 10

La flor de cerezo

* * *

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – exigió Li Syaoran, observando a "padre e hija"._

Estaban paralizados, al menos los dos implicados. No habían detectado la presencia del chino y este parecía demasiado serio.

- Sólo estábamos practicando. – respondió Hayashi, aunque se le veía un poco nervioso y aún cansado por el pergamino.

Syaoran clavó su mirada en la peligris, aún desconcertado. Hacia tan sólo unos segundos que estaba seguro de haber percibido el uso de una carta, pero al parecer ya no estaba activada. ¿Habría estado usando a vuelo? No había sido Trueno, y desconocía qué otras cartas tenía ya en su poder.

- Debería volver a descansar joven Li, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Ha sido un día pesado.

El aludido observó al hombre, de verdad parecía cansado. Aún no muy convencido dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación. Mañana trataría de averiguar más, pero en este instante no era pertinente. "Pero sé que hay algo raro aquí, y tarde o temprano lo descubriré."

Ying Fa no podía creerlo. Mientras caminaba aún con Ilusión haciendo efecto, no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo todo de venirse abajo. "¿Qué habría hecho si notara quien soy?" A su lado, su adoptado padre también parecía aliviado por la suerte corrida.

Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, la detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

- No olvides tener activa la carta siempre que se encuentren cerca – ella asintió – Buen trabajo con la barrera, por cierto. "Fue muy buena, no sentí la carta, y él tampoco". Y – sonrió un poco, cambiando la seriedad con la que le había estado dando instrucciones – no sabía que _él_ era ESE Syaoran.

- ¿Uh? – la chica se sonrojó un poco sin entender.

- Me hablaste mucho de él, pero cuando se presentó en el templo sólo lo percibí como alguien importante, no como tu Syaoran.

"¿Mi Syaoran?" o///o

- Me alegra ver – continuó cortando los pensamientos de la chica (que en ese instante se echaban a volar a un lugar muy lejano…) – que todos aquellos que te rodean te aprecian tanto. Que son personas fuertes y muy especiales.

- Hai. – ella mostraba una sonrisa triste.- Mucho.

Él la miró compadecido. "Sufre mucho, y quizá no debería, pero es su decisión seguir delante de este modo. Lo que queda es apoyarla"

- Descansa, Ying Fa.

Ella entró a su habitación, pero justo antes de cerrar, preguntó algo, que pese a no molestarle, germinaba curiosidad en ella.

- Ne¿por qué elegiste ese nombre¿Por qué Ying Fa?

- Porque sin importar dónde estés, cómo te veas o cómo te nombres, seguirás siendo tú. Seguirás siendo como el cerezo que florece cada año sin dudarlo, aún sabiendo que el tiempo de su flor es corto. Pero cuya belleza y presencia protegen a las personas que les quieren cada momento de sus vidas, pues su calor se mantiene en sus corazones.

El hombre la dejó sola con esas palabras. Y ella no podía asimilarlas completamente. Se recostó aún pensando en su nombre, y sobre todo en _su_ Syaoran. "¿Por qué lo habrá dicho así?! Ahora no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza" Aunque era una excusa, porque bien o mal, él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

* * *

"Ying Fa, cerezo. Al menos no usa su nombre en japonés, o creo que no hubiera reaccionado bien" Syaoran sabía que Sakura era un nombre común en Japón, que no sería raro que en algún punto encontrara a alguien con ese nombre, pero para él Sakura siempre será Sakura. Escuchar ese nombre siempre representaría a una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos castaños. Una sonrisa cálida y un amor. "Bien, ahora me estoy poniendo poético." Mañana trataría de averiguar algo más y quizá llegarían a algún acuerdo con respecto a las cartas. 

Y así durmió. Pensando sólo en flores de cerezo.

* * *

Un nuevo día. Los pájaros cantan, los animales despiertan, la vida renace…y hay cosas que no cambian. 

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, completamente cubierta por sus cobertores y sin saber nada del mundo. Mientras que sus "invitados" ya se encontraban en la mesa, a punto de desayunar (parte de la cortesía de Hayashi-san), pero no podían iniciar sin la otra "anfitriona".

El líder del templo sólo suspiró y se disculpó un momento… debía despertar a la pequeña, antes que alguno de estos chicos la viera. Y es que en su estado semi dormido no creía que le importara mucho.

Dicho y hecho, la chica estuvo a punto de gritar tras su despertar. (Un ¡HOEE! que seguramente hubiera levantado sospechas) Por suerte el sabio hombre insonorizó el cuarto. (Suerte para las circunstancias, no para sus tímpanos.)

En menos de cinco minutos, Hayashi Ying Fa y su padre se encontraban a la mesa.

Ella sólo dio los buenos días y se limitó a un:

- Siento la tardanza.

Todos asintieron demostrando que no había ningún problema, y comenzaron a desayunar.

- Itadakimasu

No hubo mayores incidentes; sin embargo, aquellos especialmente observadores, como Tomoyo, Hayashi o Eriol, pudieron percibir que Syaoran observaba constantemente a Ying Fa. Algo tenía en mente. Esta no parecía notarlo, pero en una sola ocasión que sus miradas se encontraron, se movió en su lugar, bastante incómoda ante la penetrante mirada ámbar.

Eriol lo tomó como una consecuencia del enfrentamiento de la noche anterior, pues ya Syaoran les había comentado del "entrenamiento" de la familia del templo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo le era familiar de la chica. Hayashi encontraba obvias las reacciones, pero Tomoyo, por alguna razón (quizá la intuición femenina) sabía que algo más sucedía en este lugar. Que había algo que a todos se les escapaba.

- Gracias por la comida.

* * *

Todos estaban en el patio del templo, relajándose antes de regresar a Tomoeda. En realidad, Eriol quería revisar una vez más la marca del hechicero, así que con una disculpa fue a dar un "paseo". Touya, Yukito y Kero le acompañaron, pues el primero era el de los poderes espirituales, el segundo acompañaba a su mejor amigo y el tercero no quería estar cerca del "mocoso". 

Dicho "mocoso" caminaba por el templo, pues sabía que Eriol estaba mejor capacitado que él para analizar el sello. Iba ausente, y no pensó percibir algo de magia. Pero al momento había desaparecido. Volteó para encontrar a Ying Fa saliendo de una habitación, con una escoba en mano. Al parecer para barrer la entrada del templo.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

- Buenos días.

El chico asintió como respuesta. Observándola fijamente aún. Esto sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa. "¿Por qué no deja de verme?" El chino parecía debatirse en su interior. Ella decidió marcharse para dejar de sentirse incómoda, pero la voz del ambarino la frenó.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a darnos las cartas?

Ella sólo lo miró sorprendida, y él parecía no contento ni enfadado, más bien resignado.

- Es decir, no parece que tengas un objetivo específico con ellas, pero para nosotros son muy importantes, demasiado importantes. ¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a ellas por una buena causa?

Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Tanto querían recuperar las cartas¿Y era por ella? No podía negarse sin que supiera que tramaba algo, pero tampoco podía aceptar, pues necesitaba de las cartas.

- Yo…no lo sé. Es decir, por ahora sé que debo capturarlas y hay algo que debo hacer, así que no puedo desprenderme de ellas.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás con ellas, entonces? – eso era lo que quería saber. No renunciaría al legado de su familia y de Sakura sólo porque sí.

- Sólo puedo decir que no les deseo ningún mal, no planeo nada que pueda dañarlos

- ¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Eso le dolió, viniendo de Syaoran era algo muy doloroso. Sabía que confiaban en Sakura, pero ahora ella era Ying Fa a sus ojos, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Con un deje de tristeza le respondió.

- Sólo puedo darte mi palabra y quizá pedir que confíen en las cartas, que me permiten estar con ellas.

Syaoran se sentía mal de verla tan triste. No parecía una mala persona ¡incluso era parte de un templo sagrado!, pero no podía evitar ser demasiado cautivo cuando se trataba de las cartas.

- Lo siento, no quería ser tan agresivo. "A Sakura no le gustaría"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo estás preocupado por los que quieres. Lo entiendo perfectamente. "Más de lo que te imaginas."

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Syaoran sabía que no era bueno enemistarse con alguien que también tenía cartas. Además, aún debían encontrar un modo de tenerla bajo constante vigilancia. Por su parte, Ying Fa no quería quedar en malos términos con las personas que más quería, desvió la mirada y pareció que el suelo era de repente de lo más interesante.

- ¿Te parecería – comenzó el ámbar - que retomemos esto cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas? Supongo que la situación en general para los hechiceros no es muy buena por el momento.

Ella le vio a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no vio agresividad o ira. Había dolor, sí, pero al parecer una vez más lo que reinaba era la decisión. Decisión por un objetivo. "Eso es lo que siempre he admirado de él"

Asintió como respuesta y a él se le ocurrió un modo de vigilarla. "Si la tenemos como aliada podremos mantenernos informados de su estado, y quizá su padre pueda darnos más información."

Le extendió la mano.

- ¿Tregua?

- ¿Acaso estábamos peleando? o.o?

A Syaoran le rodó un poco de sudor por la sien, "¿Acaso pensaba que éramos amigos?" Ahora el creía que había metido la pata.

- No, pero al menos no nos veremos como enemigos…

Ying Fa parecía debatirse. Por un lado esto podía acercarlos, y ella no quería estar demasiado cerca, pues era peligroso. Por otro lado el aceptar la 'tregua' significaría que no tendría que enfrentarlos.

Cuando Syaoran ya estaba retirando la mano bastante avergonzado y confundido, una delicada mano la tomó.

Mientras el ámbar encontró un azul profundo algo pareció activarse, encenderse en ambos. Un cambio sutil, prácticamente imperceptible, que Ying Fa reconoció al instante y que Syaoran mandó al fondo de su mente.

- Bien… pues, iré a, a limpiar un poco, supongo. – dijo la chica, un tanto nerviosa, soltándole la mano muy a su pesar

- Permítame ayudarle, después de todo hemos aceptado su hospitalidad y no hicimos nada al respecto.

- ¡No hay problema! Es mi trabajo. – y con una sonrisa se alejó del lugar.

Syaoran vio como se alejaba rápidamente un tanto confundido. Observó fijamente su mano. Se sentía cálida.

"No parece una mala persona, pero no puedo permitir que se quede con las cartas. Es muy probable que necesitemos ese poder si el enemigo es tan poderoso… Aún así sé que hay algo extraño en ella – frunció un tanto el ceño – no se qué es, pero lo averiguaré"

* * *

Tomoyo caminaba por el templo, no había querido observar de nuevo ese extraño sello, pese a no tener magia estar cerca le causaba cierto malestar. El sentir esa pesadez y maldad no podía ser bueno, así que decidió conocer un poco el lugar, ya que dentro de poco regresarían a Tomoeda. 

Suspiró observando el cielo. Tras la tormenta de la noche anterior, el ambiente estaba bastante fresco, pero el cielo estaba muy despejado. Se acerco a una de las construcciones y vio salir al hombre que les había dado las explicaciones hace tan sólo unas horas. Al parecer había terminado los rezos matutinos. Volteó a verla y sonrió.

- Buen día, jovencita – le saludó.

- Muy buenos días.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar un sonido. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Ying Fa que comenzaba a barrer el templo. Apenas escuchaban el sonido de sus movimientos y seguramente si hablara apenas oirían un murmullo.

Tomoyo vio el gran cariño que desprendía la mirada del hombre al observarla. De verdad la quería como a una hija.

- Será un día triste cuando ya no esté por aquí. – comentó el hombre.

- ¿Acaso ella piensa irse? – a Tomoyo le sorprendía, pues la joven parecía sentirse muy cómoda en ese lugar.

- Ya lo había hecho, pero se vio obligada a regresar. Y es posible que vuelva a suceder, pero estoy seguro que esta vez tardará más.

- Pero¿por qué?

El hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía cansado.

- Supongo que sabrá que es poco común que las cartas aparezcan en esta zona. Sólo lo hacen en determinadas ocasiones, así que su misión no se llevará a cabo aquí. Al menos no en su totalidad.

"Tiene razón, si quiere atrapar las cartas, estas normalmente aparecen en Tomoeda."

- ¿Y qué sucederá? – la pregunta tenía muchas implicaciones, pero el hombre comprendió.

- Yo estaré aquí, esperando el momento en que se me necesite nuevamente. Ella, seguirá adelante con lo que se ha propuesto. Y esta situación se tornará más y más difícil, pero siempre es así antes de que las cosas puedan mejorar.

- Es una muy buena persona.

- Sí.

Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Me refería a usted.

El hombre parecía sorprendido. Soltó una pequeña risa, lo habían tomado desprevenido.

- Gracias, jovencita, creo que puedo decir lo mismo. Se ve la bondad en sus ojos. La bondad y el amor.

- ¿Amor? – se sorprendió un poco

- Por sus seres queridos, y quizá, por alguien especial.

La amatista se sonrojó muy ligeramente. "¿Alguien especial?"

Hayashi caminó hacia Ying Fa y sólo volteó para decirle una cosa más.

- Es fuerte, pero muy frágil también. Deberán hacérselo ver.

* * *

- Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones – Eriol habló pero todos se inclinaron levemente, señal de agradecimiento. 

- Es mi deber y placer ayudarles – respondió Hayashi.

- Estamos en deuda por su hospitalidad. – comentó como cortesía Syaoran.

Se daban la vuelta para retirarse cuando el mismo hombre les detuvo.

- ¿Eso creen?

Todos, incluyendo a Ying Fa le vieron extrañados.

- En ese caso¿les molestaría llevarse a mi hija?

Todos quedaron impactados.

- ¿Q-qué?, demo, Ha- se vio interrumpida

- Debes ir al mismo lugar que ellos, así que no veo por qué no partir. Después de todo no tardarías en seguirles, y no tiene nada de malo el que vayan juntos.

Los ojos azules de Ying Fa se clavaron en él, pidiendo una explicación. ¡No debía estar cerca de ellos! Pero la mirada del hombre sólo parecía pedirle que esta vez le complaciera, que por favor les acompañara.

- No veo por que no. – dijo Tomoyo, y las miradas pasaron a ella. – Después de todo sólo trata de decir que la acompañemos en el viaje, quizá aún no se ubica bien en la ciudad.

Parecían impresionados, pero era cierto, el hombre sólo les pidió llevarla, al parecer quería incitar a la chica a continuar la cacería, nada más.

- En ese caso¿nos acompaña, Ying Fa? – Eriol preguntó. No le parecía mal tenerla cerca.

La joven parecía un tanto presionada, pero supuso que no habría problema. Después de todo iba a Tomoeda. Sólo les acompañaría durante el trayecto. No sería mas que una pasajera más. "No me mantendré con ellos todo el tiempo."

Asintió y fue a recoger unas cuantas cosas.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de alcance, el guardián del templo habló nuevamente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yukito.

- Si bien puede irse en cualquier momento, ella no sabe lo importante es que viaje en este momento. "Que vaya con ustedes"

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Touya estaba suspicaz

- No debe olvidar su misión. "No debe olvidar por quienes lo hace, ni olvidar que no por luchar, deberá cerrarse a ustedes."

Ying Fa regresó rápido. Después de todo ya tenía listas las cosas, planeaba irse poco después que ellos.

Una vez más se despidieron, y Hayashi-san le abrazó. Le dio una pequeña nota y el grupo de jóvenes partió a Tomoeda.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Estaban camino a la ciudad, aún faltaba un rato, pero el sólo observar convivir a las personas que tanto quería le llenaba el corazón. Ver a Touya y Syaoran mandarse miradas agresivas, Eriol disfrutando, Yukito calmando a su amigo, Kero tratando de meterse pero sin salir de su escondite… eran cosas que extrañaba.

Y aún así, parecía que algo faltaba.

Abrió la nota de Hayashi-san distraída. Le recordaba que tuviera cuidado al mantener a Ilusión y su barrera. Tenía suficiente magia para tenerlas todo el día activadas sin problema, pero en caso de una batalla seguramente necesitaría cierto descanso. Tenía grandes capacidades, pero también límites.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Ying Fa se sorprendió con la llegada de Tomoyo a su lado. Al parecer los demás seguían en lo suyo.

- Hai, sólo estaba viendo lo bien que se llevan.

Tomoyo observo a los demás y sonrió, era cierto.

- Pero… - empezó la peligris dudosa

- ¿Pero? – apoyó la amatista

- Siento que algo falta. Como si hubiera algo mal, aunque no lo veo.

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida, parecía que era observadora (o que conocía muy bien a esas personas…) porque nadie podría notar a simple vista la falta que les hacía Sakura.

- Ah, gomen, si te ofendí. Es sólo que algo me pareció fuera de lugar.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, está bien – la observó un momento.- ¿Importa si también te llamo Ying Fa?

- ¿Uh? No, no hay problema.

- En ese caso, yo soy Tomoyo.

Se sonrieron.

- Entonces, Ying Fa¿has estado en Tomoeda?

* * *

- ¡Dijo que nos recibiría! – una chica estaba en el aeropuerto, al parecer bastante enfadada. Hacía escándalo y varias personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañados. - ¡Vaya caballerosidad inglesa! 

- Deberías haber notado que algo sucedió. Su presencia no está tan cerca – comentó una voz un tanto chillona apenas en un susurro. Y la voz venía de… ¿su bolso?

- Pues en ese caso vayamos a encontrarlo nosotros.

Y sin más una chica alta castaña oscura de pelo largo se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Eriol tendrá que explicar muchas cosas!

* * *

YAY 

No quería dejarlo ahí, pero quiero hacer unos cambios a la siguiente parte, así que para que no esperen tanto les dejo esta parte.

El siguiente capitulo quizá también sea un tanto de desarrollo, y después ¡viene más acción y captura! (Yo se que saben quienes llegaron al final)

Agradecimientos

Hey **NOKUSA SAN **ya viste que no se dio cuenta… aún.

**Celina Sosa** que bueno que te agradó la idea.

Gracias por agregarme en Favorite Story a**Menta-chan** y **yukyme**

Gracias por el review, **Hoshi Hikary**, no es necesario que acampes XD aquí esta (aunque me agrada acampar…así que no me quejo) Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Y el honorífico de hoy es para **Aiko Himura!** ¡ARIGATO! Me agregaste a Fav Story, Author, y tus Alerts. Gracias, y que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que siga así. Sobre los cambios de perspectiva… no se, así me gusta hacerlos nnU No se me ocurre qué hacer para confundirte menos, pero si se te ocurre algo no dudes en decírmelo, y si no afecta la historia, pues veré si puede aplicarse.

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, y acepto sugerencias para no retrasarme (porque siempre termino tardandome T-T)

Ja ne


	11. En casa

Nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste y miren quien vino a ayudarme con el disclaimer, el guardián glotón nn. K: No soy glotón… pero si les recuerdo que aunque la trama y Hayashi los inventó ésta loca, Card Captor Sakura es de las Clamp… ¡y yo soy de Sakurita! T-T No quiero que el mocoso tenga las cartas

Lo siento Kero, pero sólo yo sé el destino de las cartas… muajajajaja (risa malévola). En fin:

- Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de la autora y anexos)

_Ah las cursivas_

* * *

Capitulo 11

**En casa**

Tomoeda, lugar de recuerdos y aventuras. De verdad era extraño estar de nuevo aquí. Sobre todo con ellos. Las personas que más apreciaba.

Cada uno pensaba tomar su camino, Tomoyo, Kero y Eriol irían a la casa de la primera, Touya y Yukito, además de Syaoran irían a su edificio, y Ying Fa…

Se dieron cuenta que no sabían dónde se quedaría la chica, y tampoco podían perderla de vista tan fácilmente.

- Ne, Ying Fa, ¿dónde te quedarás? - preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo. La chica le parecía muy buena y le propiciaba cierto cariño y ternura.

- Uh… - "esa es una buena pregunta… no puedo quedarme en un hotel tanto tiempo" – yo… encontraré un lugar nnU

Todos los demás se observaron.

- ¿Por qué no – Tomoyo comenzaba una cordial invitación cuando una voz les interrumpió. Una voz que generó un escalofrío terrible en el buen joven Kinomoto.

- ¡MI QUERIDO TOUYAAAA!

"¡Oh no, ella no!"

El joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una joven de su edad, de largo cabello castaño rojizo estaba literalmente aferrada a su cuello.

Syaoran parecía asustado, Tomoyo agradablemente sorprendida, Yukito divertido, Eriol un sonreía tranquilo, aunque un poco tenso. Pero Ying Fa estaba alejada ligeramente del grupo con una sonrisa que podía describirse como nostálgica.

- ¡Nakuru!- una vocecita ahogada parecía salir del bolso de la chica.

- Uy, cierto. – Parecía que abriría el bolso, pero miró con desconfianza la única cara desconocida del grupo – ¿Quién es ella?

- No hay problema, Nakuru, está relacionada con las cartas – le respondió un tranquilo Eriol. – Es Hayashi Ying Fa.

Un gracioso ser con alas de mariposa, similar a Kero salió, desesperado por aire.

Tras los saludos correspondientes (y un Touya desesperado que gritaba "¡Suéltame!") presentaron a la nueva chica.

- Ying Fa, estos son Nakuru y Spinel Sun, mis compañeros. Se podría decir que son similares a Kerberos y el joven Yukito.

- Ya veo – no sabía que más decir. No podía mencionar ningún conocimiento al respecto.

- ¡Eriol, ¿por qué no fuiste por nosotros?! – Nakuru le reprochó.

Spinel también le vio con cara un poco resentida, al parecer no era de su agrado estar a merced de su compañera.

- Lo siento, pero recién regresamos de Tokio.

- ¿Tokyo? – preguntó el par.

- ¿Alguien quiere comer algo? – a Yukito le parecía que una explicación tan larga merecía un buen bocadillo.

Una pequeña creatura parecía huir de algo. Estaba asustada, y no podía evitar usar toda su habilidad para alejarse de la zona de peligro. Corría a velocidad de vértigo y nadie la percibía en la ciudad. Vagamente notó como una de ellas había caído. Aún luchaba, pero la habían ubicado, y eso ya era demasiado peligroso. El animalito no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas se pondrían más complicadas, y que las demás también percibían el peligro.

Un tierno chillido salió de su garganta, lleno de temor por lo que el pronto futuro traería para ellas.

Los guardianes de Eriol estaban sorprendidos con la historia, más bien con la aparición de esta chica y del enemigo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Nakuru

- Por ahora la prioridad es atrapar las cartas – respondió Syaoran

- En fin, ¿en dónde nos hospedaremos esta vez, Eriol? Después de todo ya no existe la casa.

Eriol no lo había pensado, si bien él se estaba quedando con Tomoyo (cosa que ignoraban sus guardianes), era lógico que debía estar con ellos y no sería muy buena idea presentarse ante la señora Sonomi tras casi 24 horas de ausencia con un par de invitados más. Bueno, una invitada, pues Spinel estaría oculto.

Lo más lógico sería buscar un lugar como Kinomoto y Yukito y trasladarse con sus guardianes.

Pero, ¿por qué su subconsciente le molestaba negándose a abandonar el hogar de la joven Daidouji? "Ahí estás cerca de ella"

Trató de ignorar al traicionero subconsciente cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos habló con completa cortesía.

- Así como Eriol, ustedes también están cordialmente invitados a hospedarse en mi casa. – una tierna sonrisa acompañaba las palabras de la amatista

Y algo cálido recorrió a Eriol mientras Nakuru emocionada agradecía y hablaba sin sentido acerca de estar en un lugar en que la atendieran como debían, pues sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo tenía gran cantidad de trabajadores.

Normalmente se negaría pero no quería hacerlo. Además Nakuru ya estaba hablando de los arreglos con su amiga.

Suspiró y vio a la otra chica que lo tenía un tanto distraído. Aún no sabía que encontraba de extraño en la joven del templo, pero no quería perderla de vista. Sabía que Tomoyo iba a invitarla a quedarse en su casa; sin embargo la llegada de sus guardianes había complicado las cosas. Después de tantos problemas pedir asilo a Sonomi Daidouji para su "prima" y una completa desconocida no parecía muy sabio.

Pero si debía estar vigilada, debía estar cerca de alguno. "Y el único que no tiene ya un compañero de vivienda es…"

- Mi querido descendiente, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

* * *

- ¿QUÉ?

Estaban en la parte posterior del pequeño café dónde comían. Y Eriol acababa de plantearle alojar a una desconocida en su departamento.

- Supuse que se quedaría con Tomoyo.

- Tú puedes vigilarla mejor, y quizá convencerla de darnos las cartas.

Se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello. No entendía a su amigo.

Sí, ya abusaban de la cordialidad de la joven Daidouji, pero no le hacía gracia estar con Hayashi Ying Fa más de lo necesario.

- No podrá adelantarse a capturar cartas antes que tú.

Syaoran gruñó por lo bajo.

- Vayamos antes que busque un hotel.

* * *

- ¿N-nani?

A Syaoran no le gustaba repetir las cosas, sobre todo cuando lo ponían tan incomodo

- Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, yo tengo suficiente espacio. En mi departamento hay otra habitación. "Después de todo nadie la usa, pues Wei no está en Japón."

Se sonrojó ligeramente. Está bien, bastante.

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Buscaré un hotel o algo! – la pobre chica no sabía cómo salir de esto. "No puedo estar tan cerca, ¿Qué tal si me descubre? Además… sería doloroso."

Y es que mientras era Ying Fa, Syaoran no desprendía la misma calidez con su mirada hacia ella. Y eso le dolía demasiado.

- Venga Ying Fa, Syaoran es una muy buena persona – animaba su "nueva amiga", Tomoyo. – y estaremos en contacto más fácilmente.

- D-demo… - no paraba de ver incómoda al ambarino.

- En serio que no es problema – dijo un tanto fastidiado y malinterpretando su mirada.

Su negación comenzaba a hacer sospechar a algunos, ¿por qué tanta renuencia? No tenía nada de malo ahora que estaban trabajando unidos, además de lo que les dijo Hayashi-san antes de partir. ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a estar cerca de ellos?

Y Ying Fa notó que no podía seguir negándose o esto dejaría de parecer cortesía y se metería en verdaderas sospechas y problemas.

Con su corazón dando un vuelco, asintió ligeramente.

- Arigatou.

Tras despedirse de los demás, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran y Ying Fa se dirigieron al edificio en que todos vivían (o vivirían).

Caminaron en silencio, Ying Fa parecía aprehensiva, pues Touya no dejaba de enviarle serias miradas, mientras que Yukito y Syaoran simplemente se concentraban en el camino. Por fin, ya en su destino, cada par se dirigió a su departamento.

- Pasa. – eso fue lo único que dijo el ambarino antes de internarse en el departamento sin siquiera mirar a la peligris, que nerviosa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La primera impresión que tuvo es que era una niña de primaria, que había llegado al departamento del joven Li Syaoran. Nada había cambiado, sólo faltaba la presencia del amable mayordomo para que le pareciera lo mismo.

Pero esa fue la primera impresión. Conforme avanzó a la salita notó que si bien, hace años se percibía cierto calor y tranquilidad, el ambiente parecía… frío, huraño. No tenía ese aire de hospitalidad en él. No podía decir tampoco que se percibía crueldad o rudeza, simplemente… "es un ambiente de soledad…"

Eso sólo le dolió más.

Lo vio salir de una puerta y le indicó que entrara.

- Esta será tu habitación. – la observó, y con amabilidad dijo antes de salir. – Siéntete como en casa. Puedes estar aquí cuanto quieras.

Eso le calentó el corazón a Ying Fa, que en cuanto salió cerró la puerta con seguro, para quitar el poder de Ilusión y su escudo. Había estado así todo el día y estaba un poco cansada. Mientras una chica castaña de ojos verdes hacía acto de presencia, se recostó en la cama pensando. "Al menos sé que este es un buen entrenamiento para utilizar magia constantemente."

Observó la habitación. Era bastante sencilla. La cama estaba con la cabecera pegada a la pared en medio. Junto a la puerta había un closet que ocupaba esa pared, y fondo, junto a la gran ventana que daba a un balcón con vista a la ciudad, un escritorio pequeño.

Era sencillo, pero mientras percibía la cálida presencia de Syaoran en la habitación de al lado, y observaba el atardecer en Tomoeda, se dio cuenta que hacía años que no se sentía tan en casa como en ese instante.

De la maleta con las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo, sacó un pequeño oso de felpa. Sabía que no lo tendría afuera mucho, o alguien podría verlo, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras se concentraba en la vista y la presencia que tanta felicidad y nostalgia le traían. Y así, junto a la ventana, pensando en sus personas queridas mientras el Sol se ocultaba, un susurro salió de sus labios.

_- Tadaima. _

* * *

"¿De dónde salió eso último?"

Syaoran no entendía por qué había dicho eso antes de dejar a la chica Hayashi. Fue…espontáneo. Por un momento sintió que debía hacer que ella estuviera tranquila, que supiera que estaba bien que estuviera con él.

Ahora, eso era un problema porque supuestamente ¡él no estaba bien con ella ahí! Sí, tenían una tregua, pero vivir con ella no era algo que hubiera planeado precisamente.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

No podía definirse cuando estaba cerca de la chica del templo. Tenía cierto resentimiento porque tenía las cartas, y porque les había burlado un par de ocasiones, además de que había cierta intranquilidad cada que estaba a su alrededor. Pero, "también me siento con cierta paz…"

No entendía qué sucedía.

Suspiró resignado mientras se recostaba en su cama, y fue entonces su mente le dio una solución racional.

"Ella vive en un templo, ha estado ahí toda su vida. Debe ser natural que irradie paz, pues es parte de una familia 'sagrada'. Tiene magia y vivía en un lugar de purificación. Es lógico que su esencia se haya formado para tranquilizar esencias confundidas o con algo negativo." Se negaba a mencionar directamente tristeza o pérdida.

Por eso los sentimientos positivos. Por eso se sentía "bien" con ella cerca.

Y aunque en el fondo de su ser algo no terminaba de aceptar la teoría, él viviría con ella a partir de ahora. Pues era la única explicación para que alguien pudiera disminuir ese horrible dolor en su pecho con tan sólo su presencia.

Algo que sólo Sakura podría hacer.

* * *

Eriol se detuvo ante la entrada de la mansión Daidouji. La observó con una mirada muy penetrante y no parecía que fuera a moverse, al menos hasta que escuchó una voz tras de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz serena de la dueña de dicha mansión parecía extrañada ante su comportamiento.

- ¿Cómo crees que tu madre tome tu momentánea desaparición y la mía?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá no lo notó. Piensa que salimos temprano o algo así.

Nakuru llegó corriendo un momento después.

- Ese chico sí que era guapo, pero no tiene tanto carisma como Touya. Así que mejor lo deje ahí. – observó la estructura frente a ellos - ¿Esa es tu casa Tomoyo? ¡GENIAL! No puedo esperar para tomar un baño, y quizá pida que me suban la cena, aunque no estaría mal ver el comedor, pero habrá tiempo, así que… - mientras comentaba un par de cosas más Eriol parecía niño perdido.

"Esto será complejo"

Entraron y no habían llegado a la puerta principal cuando una fúrica Sonomi Daidouji salió de ella con ojos llameantes clavados en el inglés.

"Pensándolo bien, complejo es una palabra muy, pero muy tranquila e inferior a la situación nnU"

- ¡¿A DÓNDE LLEVASTE A MI HIJA?!

- Uh… sólo salimos a ver algunos amigos.

Le vio muy seria antes de dirigirse con toda ternura a su hija.

- ¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? ¿Algo que quieras decirme o necesites?

- No hay problema. Fuimos a Tokio a ver a una conocida y a recoger a la prima de Eriol, que estará de visita en Tomoeda con él. Pensamos que sería mejor salir temprano para poder regresar hoy mismo. – todo lo dijo respetuosamente y sin dudarlo.

Eriol parecía un poco sorprendido por el temple de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a las guardaespaldas? Pudieron llevarlos "y vigilar a ese acosador ¬¬"

- Me apetecía ir en metro, y no deseaba molestarles tan temprano.

La señora no parecía enteramente convencida, pero estaba satisfecha. Entonces fue que realmente observó a la tercera acompañante.

- ¿Y usted es?

- Mucho gusto, soy la prima de Eriol Hiragizawa, Nakuru Akizuki. Pero por favor llámeme Nakuru. – Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pero traviesa-

- El gusto es mío, soy Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo.

- Mamá, ¿puede quedarse Nakuru aquí? Eriol no quiere dejarla sola y me parece adecuado que estén aquí. Además me sería de mucha ayuda cuando necesite modelos para los diseños.

La mujer la vio seriamente, podía verse tranquila, pero desconfiaba si era familiar del chico de gafas; sin embargo, todos merecían una oportunidad, y era para ayudar a Tomoyo.

- Sea bienvenida Nakuru, le mostrarán dónde puede quedarse.

- Gracias, de inmediato hablaré al aeropuerto para que traigan mis cosas.

Todos entraron en la gran casa y antes de retirarse, Sonomi se dirigió a los jóvenes.

- Espero que la próxima vez que decidan salir puedan informar a alguien. Así no habrá preocupaciones ni malentendidos innecesarios. – vio duramente a Eriol antes de dar la vuelta.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó a la nueva chica hablar como loca acerca de lo bien que estaba el lugar, pidiendo indicaciones y que le dijeran la extensión y variedad de la propiedad. Era demasiado efusiva, pero esperaba que no causara problemas como su primo. "Con él debo hablar muy seriamente." Y con una mirada realmente seria se dirigió a trabajar.

Llevaron a Nakuru (con Spinel y Kero en su bolso, pues ese par pensaba quedarse junto) a una gran habitación, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaban en la sala.

- No fue tan grave, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol masajeó sus sienes, un tanto pensativo.

- Supongo que salió bien, pero creo que cada día me odia más.

- Eso no es tan malo, además es muy probable que cuando termine este asunto de las cartas vuelvas a Inglaterra, ¿no? – Tomoyo parecía hablar con un tono bajo en esta frase. Como si no fuera algo de su agrado.

"¿Voy? ¿No vamos?"

- Si, y tú estudiarás diseño, ¿no es así? – quería que sonara como un hecho, pero no pudo evitar preguntar al final.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada a unos adornos en la pared antes de responder.

- Es probable que no regrese a Inglaterra, me ofrecieron estudiar en París, y al parecer mamá preferiría que acepte la oferta.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron más de lo normal, pero la chica no podía notarlo, pues no lo observaba. No podía ver el dolor en sus ojos ante esa frase.

Sabía que su madre apoyaba el cambio por él. Y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba que trataran de separarlo de su amiga. Ella se había transformado en alguien muy importante en su vida, pues debido a su forma de ser, viajes y costumbres no tenía muchas personas cercanas. No podía dejarlas entrar a su mundo fácilmente, pues la magia era compleja e implicaba muchas responsabilidades en la vida. Pero Tomoyo ya era parte de ese mundo, de su mundo, y no quería que se alejara.

Pero tampoco podía frenar su felicidad, porque eso sería peor aún.

-¡Vaya, que bien! No me sorprende que llamen a alguien con tu talento, más bien me sorprende la tardanza. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - una vez más mostraba su tranquila sonrisa.

"Porque trataba de evitarlo para volver contigo" Eso decía la mente de Tomoyo, pues ella también apreciaba mucho al inglés. Había sido su apoyo en la muerte de Sakura, y le mostró lo divertida que era la vida: aprender, reír, estar con otros.

"Pero no parece molestarle que me vaya" No estaba segura por qué, pero eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

- Porque aún estoy indecisa entre las escuelas.

Eriol asintió.

- Pues con esta nueva aventura tendrás tiempo de sobra para pensar – con eso se levantó – Creo que será mejor descansar. Ya oscureció y fue un viaje interesante.

- En un momento subo.

El inglés asintió nuevamente y fue a su cuarto, dónde una vez solo perdió esa máscara de amabilidad y jovialidad. Su rostro mostraba cierta angustia, que pronto cambió a resolución.

"Es su decisión, apoyaré lo que la haga feliz." Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera convencerla de que sería más feliz en Inglaterra. _A su lado._

Poco sabía que la chica, ahora sola en la sala, dónde la noche comenzaba a oscurecer la casa, tenía una mirada de tristeza. Tristeza por la posibilidad de no estar con una persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Tristeza porque creía que comenzaba a comprender las palabras de Hayashi-san en el templo.

"¿Será posible?"

Sin más, y aún un tanto perturbada, subió a descansar agradecía porque Kero no estaría en su cuarto. Lo único que logró que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios antes de dormir, fue un fugaz pensamiento. "¿Cómo le habrá ido a Ying Fa con Syaoran?"

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la noche y todos dormían, pero había algo raro en el ambiente. Nadie notó que había más presencias mágicas de las normales en la ciudad. Pero cómo notarlo, eran ínfimas; mínimas presencias que parecían acechar. ¿A qué? Por ahora nadie lo sabía. Pero parecía que algunas de ellas habían cumplido su cometido, pues Sakura, repentinamente despertó con un terrible presentimiento: algo sucedía con sus amigas.

Y ese algo no parecía bueno.

* * *

_Continuará... _el siguiente capitulo nn

Esto da la pauta para la siguiente parte de la historia, en que la captura se complica más y algunos misterios surgen mientras otros se van resolviendo. Ahora algunas notas de vocabulario.

Notas:

Se que algunos lo saben, pero para aquellos que no, Tadaima es una frase que se dice al llegar a casa. Precisamente se le traduce como "Estoy en casa" o "Ya regresé" y demás similares.

Es difícil de explicar porque es también como un sentir, y no puedo evitar mencionar que esa parte me pareció especial, aún siendo la autora nn

Supongo que saben que _Arigatou_ (o Arigato) es gracias. También suele usarse _Domo_. Así mismo _Nani_, es qué, y _demo_ pero

Ahora, ¡agradecimientos!

**NOKUSA SAN**, pues no había pensado ponerlos en situaciones "comprometedoras" XD pero por ahora los obligué a vivir juntos, y consideraré seriamente tu idea jejeje. Depende de si a la gente le agradará y si se da el momento nn (y si a la autora la ataca ese gen de hacer pasar momentos complejos a los personajes) Nos estamos leyendo nn

**Bombon Asesino, **ya empecé a desarrollar a Eriol y Tomoyo, claro que este sólo es el inicio de sus problemas, porque todos tendrán complicaciones, jejeje. ¡Muchisimas gracias por agregarme a alertas y favoritos! No sabes lo impresionante que fue veme en todos ellos. Espero sugerencias para Eriol y Tomoyo ¿eh?

Gracias por el review **Atenea** y sobre todo por el favorite story y alerta. Qué bueno que te agrade la historia, y te aseguro que cada día busco seguir soñando, es parte de mí.

Se dio cuenta porque los conoce mejor que nadie, **Celina Sosa**. Espero que te agrade como siguen confundidos todos, y como se irá integrando Ying Fa entre ellos.

**Dollisapi do Tao** uh… aquí está tu actualización nnU no es necesario que me pokees, y no planeaba poner esa respuesta, Sakura es distraída, pero tiene límites, y creo que ahora te sentirás aún peor por Eriol. ¡Gracias por los favorite y alerta!

Finalmente, agradezco a **Shao-kun lovers **porque al llegarme sus Favorites, me hizo escribir lo que me faltaba del capítulo y pude actualizar hoy. ¡Domo!

Ahora, para despedirme, ¿quieren que ponga así el vocabulario cuando se me salgan palabras en japonés? ¿O es mejor omitirlo?

Espero recomendaciones y opiniones, también acepto pedidos XD Sus reviews me encantan. Así que les agradecería presionaran el botoncito de abajo nn

Ja ne

* * *


	12. Avanzando

Un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Ya saben que la serie no es mía (aunque si alguien me la compra no me quejo XD), pero hay un par de personajes, así como la trama que son de mi creatividad intelectual.

- Les recuerdo que así hablan los personajes.

"Pero aquí están pensando"

Capitulo 12

_Avanzando_

- Oi, Hayashi, el desayuno está listo.

Una chica castaña salió de entre las cobijas de una cama, con el pelo bastante revuelto y mirada cansada.

Observó la puerta, concentrándose en la voz que le hablaba a través de ella.

- ¿Hayashi?

"¿Syaoran? ¿A quién le habla?... Momento… ¡Soy yo!"

- H-HAI – la ya más alerta ojiverde respondió.

Un extrañado ambarino observaba la puerta del cuarto. Parecía que la chica por fin despertaba. Fue a terminar de preparar la mesa mientras esperaba que la otra ocupante del departamento se reuniera con él.

Sakura se cambió rápidamente y activó el hechizo antes de salir a desayunar.

Ying Fa se unió al joven Li para tomar los alimentos y al sentarse a la mesa, bostezo. Syaoran la observó fijamente unos momentos, lo que sólo la puso más nerviosa.

- ¿S-sucede algo?

- ¿Acaso dormiste mal? Pareces cansada.

Ying Fa negó ligeramente con la cabeza, aunque su apariencia le daba la razón al chino. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras, parecía cansada y no estaba muy alerta.

- Sólo me desgastó el viaje de ayer.

Syaoran no parecía muy convencido pero asintió mientras ambos comenzaban a desayunar.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! – la chica no pudo evitar exclamar al probar el desayuno. Sabía que él cocinaba bien, pero no esperaba que hubiera mejorado tanto.

- No es nada. – dijo bastante serio, aunque se veía en un ligero sonrojo que estaba halagado ante su reacción.

A partir de ahí comieron en silencio, y Ying Fa pasó a hacerlo casi mecánicamente, pues su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar. Tras la observación de su compañero había recordado la noche anterior. Estaba durmiendo muy bien, pero tras ese extraño presentimiento no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente. No había sido una presencia, ni nada del estilo (de otro modo seguramente Syaoran también hubiese reaccionado), pero debido a sus sueños había aprendido que cualquier presentimiento o visión podía tener importantes implicaciones.

Colocó sus palillos sobre el plato cuando terminó, y detuvo al ambarino de recogerlos.

- Tú preparaste el desayuno, es justo que yo recoja – el anfitrión iba a oponerse – No es justo que me quede aquí sin hacer nada.

El teléfono sonó y el ambarino se resignó. Debía contestar.

Mientras tanto, Ying Fa lavaba los trastes tranquilamente. Esta clase de actividades comunes eran las que le traían más tranquilidad en la confusión.

- Hayashi – comenzaba a reaccionar más fácil a "su apellido" – veremos a los demás en el parque; parece que Eriol descubrió algo.

Iban hacia el parque. Touya y Yukito habían salido temprano a trabajar, así que probablemente los verían allá después.

Iban en silencio, solamente caminando, cuando un escalofrío recorrió a Ying Fa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Syaoran, pues la peligris se había detenido.

- No estoy segura.

La miró inquisitivamente.

Pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando un terrible temblor comenzó.

Temblor que venía acompañado de la presencia de una carta.

* * *

- ¿¡Qué sucede?! – Tomoyo estaba apoyada en Eriol debido al inesperado temblor.

- Parece que es obra de una carta. – respondió su amigo.

- ¿Qué hacemos Eriol? – Nakuru estaba lista para actuar.

Eriol observó cómo las personas se asustaban con el temblor.

- Necesitamos hablar con Syaoran.

* * *

- ¡Sueño! – el chino convocó la carta, son su espada ya en mano. Percibiendo la magia de la carta durmió a todas las personas… realmente a todas. Nadie debía notar esto.

Y Tierra no estaba facilitando las cosas.

Si la primera vez había sido desastrosa, en esta ocasión buscaba destruir.

Grandes pilares de tierra iban directamente contra los jóvenes… y no tenían consideración por los peatones del lugar. Ying Fa y Syaoran (ya armados) estaban en aprietos mientras su magia se dividía en proteger a las personas con escudos y evitar los ataques de la carta, que ni siquiera había mostrado su forma física aún.

"¿Qué sucede?" La ojiazul no podía entender a Tierra. "Aún si está probándonos algo está mal. Ella no les haría daño a las personas, no destruiría todo tan ciegamente."

Un sonido muy diferente a los golpes sordos de los ataques o caídas de edificios los sacó de concentración.

Era el celular de Syaoran.

Que él hubiera mandado al diablo de no ser porque Eriol llamaba, y esto debía ser bueno.

- ¿¡Qué quieres?!

La voz de Eriol salió del auricular.

- Veo que dormiste a las personas, eso iba a pedirte, pero lo que me preocupa es que la carta parece demasiado agresiva.

- ¡Cuidado! - El ambarino esquivó otro ataque sacando a un hombre del camino gracias a la oportuna advertencia de su compañera.

- ¡Ya lo noté! – espetó al teléfono.

- ¡Escucha! – el tono serio de su amigo llamó su atención. – Lo que descubrí tiene que ver con unas presencias extrañas, y podría estar relacionado con esto. El punto es que DEBEN derrotar la carta.

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Usaré un sello con ayuda de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun para transportar momentáneamente a las personas a otra dimensión, pero después no creo tener suficiente magia para ayudarlos y retornar a tantas personas.

- Entendido – vio como Ying Fa apenas sacaba a una pequeña del camino de uno de los ataques de la carta - ¡Pero hazlo ya!

"Claro, como si fuera tan fácil"

* * *

El inglés veía como sus guardianes sacaban a las personas que llegaban a verse amenazadas por las cartas. Al parecer ellos estaban más alejados del foco, porque los ataques eran más espontáneos.

Terminó de colocar algunas inscripciones a su alrededor y llamó a sus 2 amigos.

- ¿Listos?

Con una dormida Tomoyo a su lado (al parecer Syaoran no se dio el tiempo de indicar que no era necesario omitirla al señalar a todas las personas sin magia en su hechizo) se colocaron en un triángulo, con Eriol inclinando su báculo hacía el centro de su formación, mientras se concentraba en todas las presencias no mágicas de la ciudad.

TODAS

Así que la amatista estaría furiosa al despertar.

La habían dormido y transportado separándola de la cacería una vez más.

"Pero así es más seguro"

Mientras el símbolo de Clow brillaba a sus pies, Hiragizawa Eriol comenzó su hechizo.

Y las personas de la ciudad desaparecieron.

* * *

Syaoran y Ying Fa no pudieron sino respirar más tranquilos cuando, misteriosamente, todas las personas desaparecieron. El primero ya había explicado el plan de de la reencarnación, así que pudieron comenzar un contraataque.

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí! - pero la tierra volvía a crecer.

Ying Fa no sabía qué hacer. No tenía muchas cartas, y no sabía que tan inteligente sería usar su nueva magia, que además no se comparaba con ellas.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles, pues la verdadera carta Tierra decidió mostrarse.

Una enorme figura similar a una enorme serpiente les observaba, pero algo estaba mal. Ligeras descargas recorrían su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera algo eléctrico en ella… pero no era más que energía. Energía mágica que desprendía un color granate: un color rojo similar a la sangre.

Y la sensación de oscuridad a su alrededor no ayudaba a tranquilizar al par.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – susurró Ying Fa, muy asustada. No por ella, sino por su amiga. "¿Qué le han hecho?"

- No lo sé. – Syaoran tampoco entendía nada; sin embargo, una mirada determinada se plantó en sus ojos. – Pero hay que detenerla si queremos averiguarlo.

* * *

Touya y Yukito corrían lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas, la magia de Eriol había disminuido drásticamente en muy poco tiempo, así que decidieron que él necesitaría más ayuda.

Y no se equivocaban tanto, pues pilares de tierra continuaban atacando a Eriol y sus guardianes, que si bien aún tenían magia, no podían estar gastándola indiscriminadamente.

El mencionado inglés observó como una estaca de tierra estaba por atravesar su costado, y un repentino temblor lo desequilibró, impidiendo que lo esquivara.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero lo que le impactó fue el cuerpo del mayor Kinomoto, que lo sacó del camino.

- Parece que necesitas ayuda. – comentó.

Como respuesta, el ojiazul sólo sonrió tranquilamente. Con el poder de Touya podrían terminar de protegerse y todo estaría bien.

Al menos lo estaría si Syaoran y Ying Fa capturaban la carta.

* * *

- ¡Vuelo! – mientras esquivaba otro ataque levantando el vuelo, su compañero se había refugiado en una zona arbolada ante su recomendación.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Ambos no hacían más que esquivar ataques, pues cualquier acción de su parte (fuego, trueno, viento o agua) no hacía más que detener momentáneamente los ataques.

Y los temblores estaban empeorando.

No sólo eso, a cada momento la carta parecía más fuera de sí. Se estrellaba con edificios, casas y cada nuevo pilar de tierra sonaba como un rugido salvaje.

Y además ella aún tenía activada la carta Ilusión, que requería magia constantemente.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse, y eso era tan o más peligroso que la misma carta, pues revelar su secreto podía ser muy arriesgado.

"Demasiado" y desde las alturas observó a Syaoran. "No puedo permitirme ponerlos en ese peligro."

Ese pensamiento era suficiente para que volviera al ataque, pero nada funcionaba.

El chino se encontraba igual de frustrado, sabía que aún con un hechizo de mayor poder, la carta se regeneraría, y no podían detenerla. Salió de su refugio de árboles, sólo para ser impactado directamente por la creatura de tierra.

Ying Fa soltó un grito ahogado y voló a toda velocidad hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? – su interior gritaba por la preocupación.

- Hai. – mostró sus brazos un tanto rasgados. Al parecer había podido cruzarlos frente a él para recibir el impacto, sumado a su espada. Así que el daño no era tan grave.

Pero hablaban muy pronto, esta vez una estaca se dirigía a ellos. Una que seguramente el derriba do chico no esquivaría a tiempo.

Y ante la sorpresa del chino, Ying Fa estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda y con su escudo activado.

-¿¡Qué haces?!

No recibió respuesta, pues la formación de tierra ya estaba incrustada en el escudo, atravesándolo poco a poco.

- ¡Detente! ¡Sal del camino!

Y es que en su concentración, la afilada punta de la estaca se acercaba a la chica cada vez que vencía un poco más al escudo.

El chino sabía que no podía simplemente moverla o el escudo se perdería, y la velocidad de la tierra podría vencerles y matarla a ella, a él o a ambos. Ella debía moverse y después romper su escudo.

Pero ella no pensaba moverse de ahí.

Y aunque Syaoran ya estaba de pie y alerta para moverse, ella no se arriesgaría.

"No lo dañaran"

Con un ligero _crack_ el escudo se cuarteó más.

- ¡Hayashi, muévete de una vez!

Y un sonido similar al de un vidrio rompiéndose llenó los oídos de los chicos. Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Ying Fa!

Con eso el escudo se hizo pedazos.

Pero la estaca no llegó a la chica.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, una rama de árbol rodeaba la estaca, inutilizándola.

Ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados cuando de la arboleda en la que hace unos momentos estaba Syaoran, salía la forma de una mujer en colores verdes y cafés.

- ¿Bosque?

Ying Fa no entendía que sucedía, pero lo comprendió cuando la mujer se quedó quieta ante ella.

Percibía el sufrimiento de su igual, y sólo ella podía ayudarle, aún si para eso sacrificaba su turno en juzgar a la maestra. Confiaba en que detuviera el dolor de Tierra.

El castaño sólo quedó con la boca abierta cuando Bosque se plantó frente a la chica, que sin dudarlo levantó el báculo y recitó:

- ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige, Carta Sakura! – Y sin demorar un instante más, la convocó - ¡Bosque!

Poco a poco ramas rodeaban a la carta que forcejeaba. Ying Fa tuvo que emplear aún más magia en el poder de Bosque, que poco a poco rodeaba el cuerpo de Tierra.

Con un rugido, unos pilares atacaron a la concentrada peligris.

- ¡Dragón de agua, ven am mí! – Tal vez el ataque no era el más efectivo contra la forma de la carta, pero era suficiente para eliminar los ataques que pretendían dañar a la chica.

Eso dio suficiente tiempo para que Bosque cubriese por completo a Tierra, pero la serpiente soltó una descarga de energía oscura que Ying Fa sintió tanto como Bosque.

Quiso gritar, pero se limitó a recitar un hechizo en su mente, llamando a la vitalidad de la tierra misma "Tierra que brindas vida y nutrimento a las creaturas, brinda más vida a este ser que vive de ti y para ti" concentró su magia y Bosque absorbió más poder de la tierra, de la misma carta Tierra; así, la rodeó e inmovilizó completamente. Aunque no resistiría mucho tiempo.

- ¡Séllala ya! – el joven Li seguía manteniendo a raya los demás ataques.

Ying Fa se dio prisa, pues no podían permitirse que escapara y por segunda vez en el día recitó el hechizo.

- ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde y adopta el nuevo poder que te rige, Carta Sakura!

Y una carta blanca llegó a sus manos.

Sin embargo, al tomarla, una pequeña esfera oscura salió de ella, era una especia de sombra, que sin más, al ser rodeada por el aura de Ying Fa, se disipó.

- No entiendo nada. – fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de desplomarse agotada en el suelo, pero sólo cansada. No pensaba perder la conciencia aún.

- ¿Cómo estás? – fue lo único que preguntó Syaoran.

- Bien, gracias por salvarme – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estamos a mano – respondió seriamente mientras sacaba su teléfono. No le gustaba haber sido salvado, así que lo ignoró y llamó a su desesperante amigo inglés.

Tenían muchas cosas que discutir.

--

- Entendido.

Eriol ya había percibido el sello de la carta, especialmente cuando los ataques en su zona se redujeron y desaparecieron.

Llamó a sus guardianes y juntos devolvieron a la gente a la ciudad. Pero quedo demasiado agotado como para reparar los daños.

"Creo que mi querido descendiente tendrá que encargarse de esto." Y mientras el joven Yukito y Touya se encargaban de una inconsciente Tomoyo, él comenzó a caminar al punto de encuentro, que una vez más sería el departamento del chino.

* * *

Estaban congregados una vez más en su departamento. Las reparaciones de la ciudad habían drenado completamente la magia de Li y Touya, que ayudaron a Eriol con su hechizo. Todo volvía a la normalidad, pero agradecían que el incidente con Tierra hubiese terminado.

Syaoran veía disimuladamente la puerta de la habitación de su huésped. Ellos dos habían llegado antes que los demás y la joven se había disculpado inmediatamente para ir un momento a descansar. El problema ahora, era que no podían iniciar sin ella.

Cuando por fin todos estaban acomodados, no tuvo otra opción que ir a tocar la puerta de la chica, no sin sentirse en cierto deja vú referente a la mañana.

- Oi, Hayashi.

No recibió respuesta.

- ¡Hayashi, todos están aquí!

Nadie le respondía.

"¿Se habrá desmayado por tanta energía gastada?"

Ese pensamiento le impulsó a ser más directo en sus medidas.

- ¡Hayashi, voy a entrar!

Sakura estaba dormitando en su cama. No podía perderse en el sueño, pero necesitaba toda la energía posible para mantener su disfraz durante el resto del día.

Estaba entre la realidad y el sueño cuando oyó algo. Un sonido, quizá una puerta o un golpe. Aún así no reaccionó.

Escucho algo referente a 'todos' y eso la alertó un poco más. Por lo visto su descanso había terminado.

Pero fue cuando escucho a Syaoran exclamar '¡Voy a entrar!' que la adrenalina la recorrió por completo. Sobre todo cuando vio que la puerta no tenía seguro, y que la manija giraba.

No necesitó más para invocar su carta y su escudo… aunque quizá no en el orden adecuado.

Syaoran se quedó observando fijamente a Hayashi. Estaba levantándose de la cama, al parecer por fin consciente al mundo.

- ¿Daijobu? – el chico parecía querer descubrir algo sólo con mirarla.

- H-hai. En un momento estaré con ustedes.

El castaño asintió y la dejo sola.

Ella suspiró tranquilizando sus nervios. Eso había estado DEMASIADO cerca.

Y vaya que sí, porque ahora su compañero de vivienda no podía sacarse un pensamiento de la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro que sentí la presencia de una carta"

Ni un minuto más tarde, todos estaban reunidos contando sus respectivas versiones de los hechos.

- ¿Por qué la carta estaba siendo tan agresiva? – preguntó Touya, tras escuchar ambos relatos.

- Podríamos preguntarle – comentó Yukito - Aunque no estamos seguros de que fuese completamente consciente de su situación.

- Podría estar relacionado con lo que quería informarles. – le interrumpió Eriol.

Todos le miraron esperando que elaborara.

- Cuando pedí que nos reuniéramos, trataba de localizar las cartas con un hechizo muy similar al que utiliza tu viejo tablero, Syaoran, pues nos habían estado eludiendo demasiado, huyendo muy fácilmente. Pensé que si trataba de detectar presencias mágicas aunque no fuesen tan poderosas, podría hallar algo… y no me equivoque del todo.

- Pero lo que encontraste no fueron las cartas, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chino.

- Efectivamente – continuó su amigo – Había algunas pequeñas presencias que no reconocí, pero tampoco parecían poderosas. El problema es que parecían moverse buscando o rastreando algo, además de que era muy fácil perderles la pista.

- ¿Crees que eso afecto a Tierra? – Ying Fa estaba preocupada por la carta. - ¿Y tendrá alguna repercusión?

- No estoy seguro. Creo que puede tener alguna relación, pero no creo que haya consecuencias. Desde que la sellaste, la carta está ligada a tu poder, así que técnicamente tu aura la protege.

Esto la tranquilizó.

Pero también significaba algo diferente.

El verdadero enemigo estaba comenzando a actuar, y no sabía que tan consciente estaba de ella.

Observando a sus amigos no pudo sino convencerse de que debía ser aún más fuerte.

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban en completo silencio. Nakuru, Spinel y Kero no habían demorado nada en retornar a la mansión, impacientes por una excelente comida después de tanta tensión.

La amatista no había interferido mucho en la reunión de antes, y se notaba seria, es más, Eriol podía asegurar que algo la tenía molesta.

La duda ahora era ¿sería capaz de indagar en ello sin arriesgar su seguridad física y psicológica?

….Como si tuviera otra opción.

- Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede?

La chica sólo le envió una mirada fría… muy fría.

"Debe ser algo grave"

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Entiendo – comenzó sin siquiera mirarle y ya caminando – que Syaoran no me omitiera en su hechizo por la situación y presión en que estaba. Que _tuviera_ que dormirme.

Eriol sólo la miro, captando hacía dónde iba su enojo.

- Pero, el que no hayas detectado nada ni interfirieras para evitarlo no me agrada. – cuando iba a replicar, ella continuó. – Aún así puedo comprenderlo. No sabías que él lo haría antes de que tú lo sugirieras. Aún así, que me perdiera esta intensa batalla y saberme en otra dimensión (aunque realmente no estaba consciente de ello) no es algo que pueda tolerar muy bien.

Si, sabía que esa era la razón.

- Tomoyo – sería mejor arreglar esto de una vez – sabes que no podía dejarte ahí. ¿Qué se supone que haría con tu cuerpo dormido? Además, despertarte era utilizar magia que debía reservar para toda la ciudad.

- Lo sé- y entonces realmente expresó lo que había estado pensando hace días- ¡Pero no entiendo por qué no puedo estar con ustedes!

Y su amigo sólo la vio un tanto interrogante. ¡Ella era parte del equipo!

- No tengo magia, sé que no soy de mucha ayuda – el inglés quería replicar, pero no lo dejo – sin embargo, aún en el pasado traté de hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para ayudar a Sakura. Y ahora quiero ayudarles a ustedes, pero no puedo siquiera intentarlo si no estoy ahí.

Y Eriol comprendió. La impotencia y el deseo de estar ahí, saber que a veces un consejo o una palabra podían marcar la deferencia. El no saber qué sucede, la agonía de la espera. "Pero…"

- Pero no es seguro. "No estás segura"

- Pero quiero estar con ustedes, quiero que me permitan ser parte de esto. Por Sakura, y por ustedes. Porque también soy parte de esta historia. – Ya no hablaba enojada. Más bien tenía su temple tranquilo y expresivo, como cuando trataba de explicar algo a la inocente Sakura sin que lo notara.

El inglés no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que terminaría cediendo, pero no estaba seguro a qué. Y definitivamente no quería a su amiga en su contra "Sobre todo si la quiero en Inglaterra"

- ¿Estaría bien si prometo que estarás completamente informada de todo lo que suceda?

- ¿Y…?

- Y estarás presente en la cacería – dijo entre divertido y resignado.

Tomoyo parecía bastante conforme.

- Pero – esto llamó su atención – si la situación es demasiado riesgosa te mantendrás alejada y seguirás nuestras indicaciones.

Y aunque ella quería reclamar, sabía que era la mejor oferta que tendría.

Así que como buenos amigos, cerraron el pacto con un ligero apretón de manos... que duro un poco más de lo necesario.

Sin más decidieron que debían ir a la mansión Daidouji. No querían hacer esperar a la matriarca de la familia.

Además, ellos también tenían hambre.

* * *

No habían hablado desde que se fueron los demás. Ying Fa insistió y preparó la comida, así que estaban terminando de recoger los trastes.

Él se quedó en la sala, pensativo, y ella se retiró a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, la llamó.

- Hayashi, - quería preguntar por la pelea… pero no lo haría - mañana trataré de ver si saben algo en China, así que me ausentaré durante el día. Es probable que no esté en la mañana, pero Tomoyo quería que fueras a verla.

- Hai, domo.

Sin más entró a su habitación.

Liberó la magia que la disfrazaba y se sentó en su cama.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la batalla: por un lado estaba su permanente preocupación por las cartas; sin embargo también estaba esa molestia en su pecho.

No podía olvidar como había gritado su "nombre"

_¡Ying Fa!_

Y él no parecía siquiera haberlo notado. Cuando la volvió a llamar Hayashi algo la molestó. Aunque tampoco le agradaba tanto el Ying Fa.

Por un lado sintió que le preocupaba, que no la odiaba… pero por otro lado… dijo Ying Fa, no Sakura. Y sabía que pese a que era lo que más deseaba escuchar… "No lo escucharé dirigido a mí. Al menos no en mucho tiempo" Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitiría. Sólo esperaba que aunque fuera como Ying Fa, pudiera ser su amiga.

"Definitivamente Ying Fa suena mejor que Hayashi"

* * *

- Parece que han comenzado a encontrar sus presas.

En el centro de una habitación oscura aparecía un hechizo de visualización. Era muy similar al que usaba Eriol desde su mansión. Y podían verse las imágenes de una desbocada Tierra atacando a los hechiceros orientales.

- Las ruedas comienzan a moverse… es el inicio.

Fin Capítulo 12

* * *

OMAKE

_Siempre niños_

Uno no sabe lo que es vivir si olvida lo que es ser un niño. La ilustración de la inocencia y la constante alegría.

Así que en este Kodomo no Hi, Tomoyo Daidouji decidió que no era mala idea ir en grupo al festival.

- Tomoyo, ¿estás segura de que esto está bien? – una Sakura bastante avergonzada preguntaba. Estaban en medio del festival rodeados de pequeños de 3 o 4 años hasta 11 o 12.

Y ellos tenían casi 20

- No tiene nada de malo – comentó Eriol – Nakuru ya se está divirtiendo.

Claro, si diversión era acosar a los padres jóvenes.

- No puedo creer esto – Syaoran aún no digería que estuviera en el festival de los niños.

- Vamos, Sakura – su amiga la llevó al primer puesto con juegos.

La mirada verde esmeralda no tardo en iluminarse con tantas sorpresas: Capturar peces dorados, tiros al blanco, máscaras, un montón de comida…

De verdad todos parecían niños nuevamente.

Y mientras Syaoran veía a la castaña divertirse como cuando tenía 11 años, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con un pensamiento: que ser niño no era nada malo.

"Además, los niños tienen los sentimientos y el corazón más puros"

Y mientras escuchaba a sus amigos llamarle, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

Fin Omake

* * *

Ahora sí se terminó el capítulo. Un Omake es un Extra sin real trama o influencia en la historia, como un regalo sin sentido más que entretener o expresar algo. Este pequeño omake es por el día del niño, que aunque aquí celebramos el 30 de abril, en Japón se hace el 5 de mayo, y es conocido como el Kodomo no Hi (Kodomo es niño pequeño). Se hacen festivales y muchos juegos para los pequeños. Aunque en realidad está más visto para niños varones, pues se supone que el de las niñas es el Hina Mstsuri… como si eso me fuera a detener para celebrarlo nn jejejeje

Este capítulo entonces es dedicado a eso de niños que todos tenemos (porque yo sigo siendo una niña, no sé ustedes nn)

Domo- Gracias (creo que ya lo había mencionado)

Daijobu- Estar bien, estás bien, estoy bien.

Hai- Sí

Ahora bien, gracias a:

**Celina Sosa**, gracias por el review, y sí… el corazón a veces sabe más que nosotros. Pero no es tan fácil notarlo nn

**Nathii07**, pues creo que a veces la gente cambia por fuera pero por dentro siempre tiene algo de su esencia, de quienes son. ¡Y eso no cambiará!

**Shao-kun lovers**…. ¿de verdad te gusta? - ARIGATOU no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus alertas y favorites, y sobre todo que te animes a dejar reviews. Como apoyas las escenas comprometedoras, espera algo interesante el siguiente capitulo jejeje. Espero que sigas escribiéndome tu opinión, y gracias por estar leyendo mi fic

**Bombon Asesino** creo que tu eres a quien se le debe agradecer el EriolXTomoyo, porque no me animaba a empezar la interacción… pero ahora ya tomará parte importante jejejeje. Gracias por el review.

Creo que este capítulo fue más largo, en fin, por favor déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias, ¡todo cuenta para mí! Me importa mucho ver qué opinan para poder mejorar y sacar adelante el fic.

Ja ne


End file.
